Comenzar de Nuevo DyS Completo
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena se había casado hace seis años atrás por quedar embarazada de su hija, pero solo ese matrimonio duro solo tres años, ahora con una hija de seis años y con un ex esposo que es como un amigo por el bien de su niña. Han tratado de llevarse bien, aun serena no ha podido olvidar las caricias de su ex esposo y siempre recuerda que jamás la amo, solo estuvo con ella por la pequeña.
1. Chapter 1

- Buenos días, princesa.- ella acercándose a su hija y dándole un beso en la frente

- Buenos días mamá.- sonriente

- Buenos días princesa.- su padre acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente - ¿Y cómo amaneciste?

- Muy bien.- emocionada - ¿y qué haces aquí?

- Mamá y yo.- acercándose a su ex esposa – regresamos – sonriente

- ¡Riny! – Grito serena desde la cocina – es hora de comer

Riny abrió los ojos lentamente y noto que no se encontraba ni su padre y menos su mamá se sintió triste pues, hace unos años perdió la oportunidad verlos sonreír como antes y decirse cosas lindas, aun recuerda cuando sus papás se besaron por última vez, bajo de la cama y se fue asearse

Unos minutos después

- Hola mami.- ella sonriente y mirando a su madre que últimamente había cambiado mucho en los tres años que se encontraba divorciada, ahora llevaba el cabello largo y no corto como cuando nació ella y su cuerpo es aun más delgado que cuando se divorcio de su padre.

- Hola mi pequeña.- alegre y colocando el desayuno – tu padre llamo y me pidió que te dijera que no podía venir por ti, tengo que llevarte a su departamento

- Está bien.- sin ánimo – pronto será navidad – triste

- Lo siento amor.- serena acercándose, se sentía mal porque Darién algunas veces no podía estar con ellas, ya que estaba comprometido con setsuna – sabes que, papá tiene una novia y ella también lo necesita

- Sí, ustedes no se hubieran divorciado.- entre lágrimas – yo fuera una niña más feliz

- Hija.- dolida – perdóname, por no ser los padres que mereces

- Sí, son los padres que merezco, los quiero juntos.- alterándose - ¡Los quiero juntos! – salió corriendo

En eso el timbre sonó

- Ya voy.- ella acercándose a la puerta, abriéndola – Darién – asombrada

- Hola, se que te asombra mi visita. Necesito platicar contigo, sobre riny.- entrando

- Pasa.- ella extrañada

- Ya lo hice.- con sarcasmo

- A eres tan odioso.- ella molesta

- Es una virtud.- sentándose en el mueble, como si fuera su departamento - ¿y mi niña?

- Dejo el desayuno a la mitad, por una rabieta.- le informa – digna hija tuya

- Es una Chiba.- este orgulloso – es la pequeñita de papi, tengo hambre ¿Qué tienes para desayunar?

- Ahora sé porque me divorcie de ti.- ella furiosa – pídele a setsuna que te cocina

- Ella es una mujer muy ocupada y tú no haces nada.- este sonriéndole y noto lo frenética que estaba su ex esposa, le encantaba verla rabiar, porque sus ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal – en serio ¿Qué hay de comer?

- Panquecas con miel de abeja y jugo de naranja.- mirándolo de reojo

- Perfecto.- levantándose y sentándose en la silla – buen provecho

Serena dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a donde se encontraba él

- Habla.- sentándose en la silla disponible

- Le pediré a setsuna que sea mi esposa, en noche buena.- informa

- Qué bien.- disimulando su dolor – me parece perfecto

- Necesito que me ayudes, para que riny lo acepte bien.- preocupado – sabes que la opinión de mi princesa es muy importante para mi

- Claro que lo se.- ella seria, desde que su hija nació se volvió el mundo para Darién y dejándola a ella a un lado, lo entendía en cierto punto porque ella cuando, salió embarazada tenia diecinueve años y el veintinueve, para muchos fue un escándalo saber que le llevaba diez años, ella lo amaba y el solo la tenía por diversión, al enterarse de su embarazo, el no lo pensó dos veces y se casaron a la semana, nada es para siempre. Al gritarle que nunca la amo y que se caso con ella por su hija. Fueron las palabras mágicas para divorciarse, su familia no la apoyo, pero la familia de Darién si, ya que no lo consideraban parte de la familia por no ser una mujer de alcurnia – no prometo, nada. Sabes que tiene un carácter difícil, es una CHIBA

- A veces pienso, ¿Qué hice mal, para que te separaras de mí? – este dolido, aun serena no le había dicho porque se divorcio de él, solo recuerda con amargura que le envió los papeles del divorcio y este los firmo, sin preguntarle nada

- Darién. Por favor.- esta suspirando – ya estamos divorciado y no pienso hablar esto contigo

- Me has hecho falta.- sinceridad – ustedes dos me hacen falta

Aquella revelación la dejó atónita, cuando le iba a responder salió riny

- ¡Papi! – Exclamo la pequeña, emocionada – te amo, te amo mucho

- Yo te amo, mucho más.- feliz y agarrando a su pequeña y sentándosela en las piernas – papá te extraña tanto

- Yo también

- Sabes. Quiero que pases, la noche buena con nosotras.- feliz – anda papi – poniéndole carita tierna

- Por supuesto que sí.- dándole un beso en la mejilla – todo lo que pida mi niña, lo cumpliré

- Por eso te amo.- alegre

- Por eso, que ella es así.- seria – es una niña muy malcriada, come

- Mamá.- haciendo caras – más tarde

- No señorita.- autoridad – a comer

- Hazle caso a mamá.- este serio – serena tiene razón, tienes que comer y ser una niña sana

- Está bien.- levantándose para sentarse a comer en su sitio

- Se quedan en casa.- alejándose de ellos dos y tomando su bolso – ya tengo que irme, riny pórtate bien con la tía mina y con tía lita.

- ¿Y la tía rey? – Pregunto - ¿no viene?

- Mi hermana.- este extrañado, sabía que hotaru, Amy y Rey que son sus hermanas, no se llevan muy bien con ella - ¿Qué hará aquí?

- No, lo sabes papi.- sonriente - Tía rey y mami son muy amigas, a veces tía hotaru y tía amy, se la pasan aquí horas y horas.- alegre

- Explícamelo.- este furioso y dejando de comer - ¡Habla!

- No, me alces la voz.- prudente – me he llevado muy bien con tus hermanas después del divorcio, como tú le has quitado el habla a tus hermanas, por eso no sabes nada

- ¿Qué más me ocultas? – sin dejar de mirarla

- Nada más.- ella – yo sepa, mis hermanas horita vienen, así que yo me iré a mi trabajo – dándole un beso a su hija – adiós Darién

- ¿Y mi beso? – este

Ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Adiós

- Adiós.- acercándose a ella y notando que su hija se encontraba entretenida con la comida – así se despide – dándole un beso apasionado

Hola vengo con una nueva historia, no es la primera vez que escribo ya que lo hice en el foro de Univisión, sí es la primera vez que publico en FF pero en el de sailor moon, espero sus criticas =)


	2. Chapter 2

Serena se separo brutalmente de este y lo miro con mucha rabia, como se atrevía a besarla después de tres años y teniendo una novia "según" le pediría matrimonio

- No te golpeo, porque nuestra hija se daría de cuenta.- mirada amenazante, dio media vuelta y se fue

- Papi.- grito la niña – termina de comer

- Allá voy.- sonrisa triunfante

Darién y su pequeñita terminaron de desayunar, riny tomo su plato y lo lavo, a continuación guardo en su sitio y lavo el vaso en donde había tomado jugo, hizo lo mismo que como había hecho con el plato

- Es tu turno, papi.- miro

- ¿Hacer qué? – extrañeza

- Lavar, tu plato, el cubierto y el vaso.- explica

- Para eso está tú madre.- este serio

- Eres un cochino.- molesta – mamá dice que todo lo que ensuciamos tenemos que lavarlo, así ayudarla con la casa, así que hazlo

- En mi casa, tenemos una sirvienta y lo sabes muy bien, antes tu madre no lo hacía.- regañadientes

- Nosotras vivimos, modestamente.- le recuerda – mamá trabaja y ahora es duro para ella mantener un hogar

Darién se le quedo mirándola con asombro, su hija es muy madura a su edad, sabia diferenciar los sacrificios que su madre hace por ella, en una parte sentía culpable, si se hubiera negado a darle el divorcio serena y menos su hija vivirían como lo están haciendo actualmente, ella logro comprar un pequeño departamento, el comedor casi cerca de la cocina, las habitaciones no tan grandes y un solo baño, la sala es tan pequeña que se sentía encerrado, le dolía verlas así, le daba a serena la mensualidad a la niña y un poco más para ella, descubrió que cada vez ella solo tomaba lo necesario y casi el dinero se encontraba intacto.

- Voy hacerlo.- este tomando su plato acercándose al lava platos

En otra parte

- ¿Qué te pasa serena? – le pregunto su jefe

- Hola diamante.- sonriéndole – estoy bien, solo cansada. Ya sabes no es fácil criar a una niña sola.

- Te entiendo, a mi tampoco se me hace fácil criar a Eliot.- este – desde que esmeralda murió, todo ha sido difícil

- Al menos, tu enviudaste.- esta seria – Darién sigue molestándome y eso que hemos llegado a un acuerdo para que todo esté bien y seamos una familia, rota pero familia

- Deberíamos salir, tú con tu niña y yo con el mío. Así podemos pasar un día diferente.- alegre, le gustaba serena desde que la vio por primera vez, hace un año y medio, la admira porque ha sacado a su hija adelante sola y no le ha importado ser la ex del presidente de los hoteles Chiba, es súper famoso, también es reconocido en todo el mundo, aun que la prensa ha querido molestarla, ella se ha defendido - ¿Qué te parece?

- Muy bien.- ella, necesita salir con alguien. A ver sí su ex entendía que también podía tener una nueva historia - ¿Qué día?

- En la noche o mañana.- le informa

- Hablare con Darién, para que me deje a riny esta noche.

- Esperare tú llamada.- guiñándole un ojo y alejándose de ella

Serena sonrió y siguió en lo suyo

En departamento Tsukino

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – miro su ex cuñada lita con seriedad, le caía tan mal

- Estoy cuidando a mi princesita.- Este brusquedad – lita, pinta una puerta y lárgate

- Eres un grosero.- alterada – a veces, pienso que te vio serena – recordando como su hermana llego emocionada que se casaría con Darién porque estaban embarazados, sus padres casi la mataban y mina no decía nada

- Muchas virtudes.- sarcasmo

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- Dejen el escándalo.- grito rey acercándose a su sobrina – hola preciosa

- Mi tía hermosa.- la niña sonriendo

- Hola primita.- un niño de cuatro años y sonriéndole a su madre

- Hola, Derek.- feliz - ¿y mi tío?

- Se fue al trabajo.- informa – vamos a jugar

- Vamos.

Los niños se alejaron

- ¿Qué pasa? – amy entrando con una bebé en brazos – están asustando a Misaki

- Hola sobrina.- este acercándose y se la quito – estás enorme

- Ya tiene cuatro meses.- le comunica

- Hola, hola, hola.- mina sonriente

- Llego, la ex cuñada favorita.- Este ironía

- Lo mismo digo.- regañadientes

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – pregunto su hermanita hotaru

- ¿Qué es, esto? ¡Un complot! – mirándolas

- Más o menos.- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

- Tienes que irte.- amy

- No.- Este firmeza – voy a quedar con mi niña

- Solo serás estorbo.- su hermana rey – además, serena te va a llevar a riny a tú casa en la tarde.

- ¿Desde cuándo, mis tres preciosas hermanas, son tan amigas de mi ex esposa y mis ex cuñadas?

- De hace un tiempo.- respondió hotaru – descubrimos que alguien es un verdadero idiota, así que lárgate

- ¡Ahora, todas contra mí! – indignado, no sabía el cambio de actitud de sus hermanas con él, cuando anuncio su divorcio. Bueno cuando informo que ya estaban legalmente divorciados

- ¿Y cómo sabes, que es contigo? – pregunto lita son una sonrisa burlona

- ¿No es conmigo?

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijeron todas

- No pienso, irme.- sentándose en el mueble – aquí me quedo

Las mujeres se miraron y entre todas lo votaron del departamento, este se encontraba en el suelo

- ¡Animales! – Grito furioso – me las van apagar

- Adiós hermanito.- sonrisa macabra hotaru

Darién se quedo mirando la puerta y prefirió irse, juro así mismo que se vengarías de ellas

En el departamento Tsukino

- No, casi se nos arruina el plan.- lita seria – ese imbécil, como que nació con retraso

- Oye.- amy molesta – es mi hermano

- Es muy idiota.- rey molesta – como se atreve a darle el divorcio a serena sin preguntarle, ¿porque? – Dolida – se que al principio le hicimos la guerra a serena, ella no se merecía eso.

- Gritarle en su cara que no la amaba y que estaba con ella por la niña.- voz melancólica – es muy triste

- Por favor, hotaru.- mina – no te metas en el papel de mi hermana que no lo eres, eres demasiado dramática.

- Lo mismo, le decimos. No puede ver una película romántica porque, llora sí algo pasa en las parejas. Supéralo

- Siempre, en la familia hay un rarito.- explica rey – en mi casa es ella

- Y Darién.- amy recordándole

- Bueno, ahí hubo una equivocación.

- Darién es un machista de primera.- mina desgano – a veces pienso, como enamoro a serena

- Esa misma, pregunta me la hago yo.- amy mirándolas

- Todas.- lita

Ellas asintieron

Riny salió de la habitación

- ¿Y mi papá?

- Se tuvo que ir.- le mintió hotaru

- Ah… bueno. Voy a seguir jugando con Derek.- yéndose

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – pregunto amy

- Haremos que serena y Darién, se queden hoy solos en el departamento.- malicia rey – Darién ama a serena, no me gusta que este saliendo con la zorra de setsuna

- ¿Y cómo haremos eso? – pregunto lita, ya que veía imposible, que su hermana y el tonto. Aceptaran quedarse solos en el departamento

- Fácil.- hotaru con una sonrisa burlona - vamos a cambiar la cerradura del departamento y cuando ellos entren, los encerramos y nos vamos de aquí

- ¿Y quién, sabe de puertas? – mina

- Yo lo sé.- rey malicia – lo hago todo el tiempo, cuando Nicolás y yo nos peleamos. Jajaja no sabes cómo sufre.

- No sé, como tú matrimonio ha durado.- la miro su hermana pequeña

- Comencemos, tú mina y amy se llevaran a los niños a pasear, mientras, lita, hotaru y yo nos quedaremos aquí, para asegurarnos que todo salga bien

- Sí.- ambas

- Niños.- grito mina – es hora de pasear

Riny y Derek salieron emocionados y ni si quiera preguntaron, siempre sus tías los llevaban a lugares muy divertidos

Horas después

Serena guardo, todas sus pertenencias para irse a su departamento y así alistarse para tener su primera cita después de tantos años, tomo su bolso y se fue

En otro lugar

En el hotel Chiba

- Gracias, unazuki.- Darién terminando de firmar los últimos documentos del día – eres muy buena secretaria

- Gracias señor.- la joven – me retiro – alejándose

- Hola corazón.- setsuna entrando con un hermoso vestido rojo pasión – vengo a invitarte a comer – sentándose en sus piernas y acariciándole los labios

- Hoy no puedo.- sonriéndole falsamente – tengo que quedarme con riny este fin de semana

Setsuna le regalo una sonrisa forzada, como odiaba aquella mocosa que solo existía para molestar

- Pídele a serena, que se quede con ella.- besándole el cuello

- No puedo.- sin sentir ninguna emoción – tengo que irme, bájate

- Esa mocosa, siempre es más importante que yo.- levantándose eufórica – acaso yo no te importo

- Mi hija se llama Serenity Chiba Tsukino, no es una mocosa.- alterándose – sí, prefiero mil veces a mi hija que a ti – airado

- Perdóname.- setsuna sin sentirlo, quiso abrazarlo, este la rechazo – no quise decir eso, es que me siento tan sola

- Déjame en paz.- saliendo de la oficina

- Maldito.- en voz baja

En departamento Tsukino

- Ya le envié a Darién un mensaje.- hotaru

- Oye.- su hermana mayor – espero que no hallas exagerado

- Solo un poco.- ella sacándole la lengua

- Vámonos.- mina con riny dormida en sus brazos – darle agua con azúcar siempre funciona

- Tenemos que irnos.- alarmada amy – pronto llegara serena

Todas se fueron con cuidado para que, ella no las viera salir, aun que dejaron se mi la puerta abierta y hotaru se quedaría en el otro departamento para cerrar al instante que los dos entren

Esta llego y dejo el maletín a un lado, se fue al baño

Darién entro al edificio corriendo, se alarmo al saber que su niña se había caído y estaba mal, al entrar no encontró a nadie y cuando iba a salir, la puerta se cerró con llave, este comenzó a golpear

- ¡Serena ábreme! – gritando

Esta escucho los gritos y tomo una toalla, se encontraba dándose una ducha y salió

- ¿Qué pasa? – mirando a su ex esposo

- ¿Y riny? – pregunto asustado

- ¿No, está contigo? – asustándose

- No, me llego un mensaje, diciéndome que se había caído. Parece que se me metió el espíritu de meteoro, porque me salte algunos semáforos.

- No sé, de que me estás hablando.- ella confundida, miro la nota en el mueble y la llevo en voz alta – Queridos, somos sus hermanas, como estamos cansadas de verlos sufrir, porque están separados. Decimos dejarlos encerrados todo un fin de semana, a ver si vuelven hacer de nuevo una hermosa familia, por cierto, riny está bien, ¡Suerte! – demonios

- Las voy a matar.- este golpeando la puerta – jugar con algo así

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – ella mirándolo

Hola muchas gracias por dejar sus mensajitos, aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les guste, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo. Feliz tarde


	3. Chapter 3

- A mí se me está ocurriendo una idea.- este acercándose a ella

- Darién, ¡Por favor! – Alejándose de él – no estoy para bromas

- Deberíamos hacerle caso, a nuestras hermanas.- agarrándola por la cintura – así, volver hacer una familia como antes

- Estás comprometido.- rempujándolo – te voy agradecer. No te acerques a mi – caminando hacia el baño, al llegar ahí cerró la puerta con llave, no confiaba en él, no confía y menos en ella, tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar los días que estaría encerrada en el departamento, porque sus hermanas le habían hecho esto, conociendo sus sentimientos, es injusto pensó dolida, termino de bañarse y salió de del baño con una bata, se le olvido buscar ropa antes de bañarse

- Este paisaje es muy bueno.- este sentado en el mueble mirándole las piernas – siempre he dicho, piernas como las tuyas. Son únicas

- ¡Basta! Déjame tranquila.- molesta, entre dientes – viejo verde

- Te escuche.- haciéndose el ofendido – más viejo es tu padre

Serena rodo los ojos

- Cállate.- metiéndose a la habitación con rapidez – Dios dame fuerza

En la sala

- Te voy a reconquistar, lo juro.- decisión

Cinco minutos después

Está salió de la habitación con un vestido pegadito al cuerpo, se coloco una sandalias bajitas y no se maquillo

- Voy abrir esa puerta como sea.- ella mirándolo

- No cuentes conmigo.- estirándose y levantándose – me encanta el encierro y más con una mujer

- Soy tu ex mujer.- recordándoselo – tienes novia

- Setsuna, no es importante.- acercándose a ella y agarrándola por la cintura – tú si lo eres para mí – acercándose a sus labios

Serena le latía el corazón con fuerza, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. En la mañana no sintió nada porque la tomo desprevenida pero, sabía lo seductor que es. Como conocía su cuerpo

- Por favor.- casi en suplica

- Deseas esto, como yo.- acariciándole los labios con su dedo – anda, di que sí

- No debemos.- intentando alejarse

- Eres demasiado testaruda.- sonriendo y besándola con lujuria, al principio intento no corresponderle. Era más que imposible, negarse a Darién Chiba es negarse a ella misma, se siguieron besándose un buen rato, hasta que este se separo de ella y la miro – es la hora del juego – volviéndola a besar

Ella sabía en donde acabaría todo, en la cama o en el suelo. Tenía que detenerlo. No podía acostarse con el de nuevo, tendría que poner más distancia, intento separarse de él, no podía detenerlo la pegaba más y más a su cuerpo, al fin dejo de besarla y podía hablar

- Darién.- sintiendo como le besaba el cuello – no podemos, piensa en tu relación

Este separándose de ella y mirándola con una lujuria

- No hay nada que pensar, ella no es importante para mí.- besándola de nuevo

- No es importante para él.- pensó esta perpleja – Darién seguía siendo el mismo, no le importaba los sentimientos de ninguna mujer – sintió furia y lo empujo.

- ¡No me toques! – Frenética – eres un insensible, ningún sentimiento te importa, solo te amas a ti mismo. Eres un desgraciado

- ¿Estás loca? – sin entender

- Voy a llamar, a alguien.- caminando a donde se encontraba su teléfono, para mayor sorpresa estaba desconectado - ¡Son unas brujas! Cortaron el teléfono, mi celular – salió corriendo y para sorpresa de ella no lo encontró en ninguna parte – no esta

- Olvídate del mío.- este

- Me lo vas a dar.- cruzando los brazos

- Me voy acostar.- este dirigiéndose a la habitación, llego ahí se acostó – al menos, me conformo con su olor

- Salte.- alterada y jalándolo – duerme en el mueble

- Oye.- este molestándose – acuérdate que soy de edad

Serena no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, pues este odiaba admitir que la edad lo estaba atacando

- Por fin lo admites.- ella alegre

- Te vez hermosa, cuando ríes que cuando frunces el seño.

- Pensé que me, por favor Darién, ayúdame con la puerta. Necesito salir.

- ¿Con quién? – pregunto celoso

- Con un amigo.- ella – es mi primera cita después de tres años

- Ni lo pienses.- furioso – no permitiré que salgas con otro hombre

- He… además tú tienes una novia, yo tengo derecho a buscarme un novio.- molesta

- Es diferente.- este – las mujeres deben quedarse solas con sus hijos

- Eres un machista.- sorprendida – Que demonios te vi, hace seis años – frustrada

- Mi encanto.- con orgullo

- No, puedo negar que eras atractivo, bueno aun lo eres.- observándolo – esas canas

- Son símbolo de madurez.- este vanidoso

- Puedo pintarte el pelo y ocultarlas.- maldad – parecerías el mismo Darién de hace seis años atrás

- Estás pensando en una maldad.- este conociéndola, sabia sus juegos algunas veces serena le hacía bromas muy pesadas

Serena trato de disimular pero no podía su sonrisa floreció

- Al menos en eso, me conoces bien.

En mansión Chiba

- ¡Qué, hicieron que! – Exclamo Endimión – ustedes están locas

- Pero papá.- haciendo puchero hotaru – es la única solución de que Darién y serena estén juntos, no te da cosita que serenity, llore porque no tiene a sus papis juntos.

- Amor, nuestra hija tiene razón, siempre hemos juzgado a serena porque no es de nuestra clase social, no puedo negar que es una mujer muy especial, buena madre. Sobre todo ama a Darién.- diana

- Lo vez.- rey – aquí todas queremos a serena, no a la zorra de setsuna

- Así, que por favor. Apóyanos.- pidió amy

En eso suena el un celular

- Es el de serena.- hotaru contestando - bueno

- ¿Serena? – extrañado diamante

- No, soy la cuñada de serena. Soy Hotaru Chiba.- informa

- Disculpa, es que quede en una cita con ella.- comunica – por eso la estoy llamando

- Tranquilo, puedes salir conmigo.- esta, tenía que quitarle los obstáculos a su hermano

Diamante quedo sorprendido, será que una desquiciada

- Mejor no, gracias por

- No soy una loca.- esta interrumpiéndolo – entiendo, le diré a mi cuñada que la llamaste – cortando – no quiso salir conmigo - asombrada

- Amor, estoy pensado que a esta niña se cayó cuando nació.- Endimión atónito – o nos la cambiaron

Amy y Rey soltaron unas carcajadas, diana no sabía que decir, pues hotaru es muy diferente a sus tres hijos mayores

- Yo me voy.- rey mirando a su hijo – Derek, vámonos

- Hija te acompaño.- sosteniendo a su nieta Elie de un año, hija de esta – elie esta dormidita

- Gracias, papá. Nos vemos mañana.- retirándose con sus hijos y en compañía de su padre

- ¿Y tu hija? – Mirando amy - ¿Qué te quedas o te vas?

- Me quedo, Richard vendrá tardísimo de su viaje y además misaki esta rendidita

- Yo me iré a salir.- hotaru subiendo las escaleras – adiós

- Tú hermana, me da a matar. No sé a quien salió así.- diana sentándose – estos hijos míos son unos casos serio, Darién se caso con una niñita y tuvieron a serenity, Rey se caso con el nieto de un embajador y tienen dos niños, tú te casaste con un ingeniero y tienen a misaki, pero hotaru cambia más de novio que de ropa. Nada es estable, solo tiene veinte y cuatro años

- Mamá, tienes que entender que bueno, Darién tiene treinta y seis años, Rey tiene treinta y dos, yo tengo treinta y hotaru es la más pequeña.- suspirando – ustedes la consintieron demasiado y le dieron a entender que amara sus gustos y ella es medio rara

- Lo que es Darién y hotaru son mi dolor de cabeza.- esta firmeza – ese hijo mío es machista, se parece a esas personas que son racistas. Horror total y esta niña que anda buscando el príncipe azul, son mi pesadilla

- Madre.- esta abrazándola

En casa Tsukino

- Ustedes, como que son locas o se hacen.- furiosa luna - ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerle eso a su hermana?

- Pero mamá.- lita – es la única solución para que estén juntos

- A mi me parece perfecto.- Artemis – apoyo a mis hijas

- Lo vez mami.- mina sonriente – además piensa en tu nieta, que necesita un padre

- Podre de mi niña.- está preocupada, desde que supo la razón de su divorcio sintió mucha pena, porque la veía tan enamorada y feliz. Ahora vivía para su hija

- Madre, no podemos ser egoístas.- lita con seriedad – yo estoy casada y mis hijos tienen a sus padres juntos, no sé qué haría si Andrew me dejara

- Sí, yo no sé qué haría si no tengo a yaten a mi lado.- esta – mis niños estarían muy tristes

- Hijas entiendan una cosa.- su madre mirándolas – es diferente, ustedes no se casaron embarazadas, serena era una niña en ese entonces, Darién era un lobo que se disfrazo de oveja, la engaño. ¿Por qué no le dijo que era rico, lo hizo cuando ya estaba embarazada? Nunca me gusto, ese matrimonio

- A mi tampoco.- este – todo fue demasiado rápido, no lo habíamos conocido bien, cuando nos dijeron que se casarían, porque estaban embarazados, bueno ella no nos dijo

- Cuando ellos tuvieron casados, a mi hija no le falto nada, si sufrió humillaciones de su cuñadas.- recordando los malos momentos

- Madre, todo ha cambiado, rey, amy y hotaru quieren a serena y nos apoyan que Darién sufre de retraso.- mina

- Ese hombre no sufre de retraso.- lo defiende esta – ustedes dos, se van a sus casas, nosotros nos quedaremos con nuestra nieta

- Adiós.- mina despidiéndose de sus papás e irse a su casita a ver su esposo e hijos

- Nos vemos mañana.- lita despidiéndose de ellos

Las dos hermanas se fueron juntas

En departamento Tsukino

- Te gane.- serena mostrándole las cartas – Eres pésimo

- Y tu una jugadora muy buena.- sonriendo - ¿y que ha sido, de la vida de tus hermanas?

- Sabes que lita está casada y tiene dos niños, lily y zafiro, mina se caso hace dos años y tiene gemelos, Makoto y Yat.- acomodando las cartas

- De verdad.- sin poderlo creer, jamás las vio embarazadas, tenía que admitir que siempre veía a serena a su hija, muy poco se las había topado como hoy - ¿Edad tienen?

- Zafiro, tiene ocho años y lily tiene dos años, los gemelos tienen un añito.- repartiendo las cartas – se parecen mucho a mina, con la diferencia que tiene el cabello como su padre y los ojos

- ¿Yaten, verdad?

- Sí, ese mismo.- ella mirando sus cartas para volverle a ganar – lita sigue casada con Andrew

- Ese es dueño de un restaurante.- este tirando la carta – y el otro si no me equivoco es cantante

- Exacto, es muy bueno, horita debe de estar en casa.- notando que le estaba volviendo a ganar – los gemelos se lo cuida la suegra o la niñera, aparte de mi, mina vive muy bien, claro, no como yo vivía pero no le hace falta nada, en cambio lita pues la suegra le cuida a lily, zafiro está en la escuela, te gane – emocionada

- Demonios.- sacando la billetera – toma – dándole dinero – odio jugar contigo, siempre dejas la billetera vacía

- Eso te pasa por ser mal jugador.- esta con una sonrisa triunfante

- Quiero darme un baño.- este

- Ve, déjame buscarte una toalla.- esta levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al closet – ropa sí que no tengo

- Tranquila.- este aprovechando que esta estaba despalda para quitarse la ropa, quedo completamente desnudo

- Toma.- esta se giro casi le daba algo a verlo así - ¡Tapate! – tapándose los ojos

Darién soltó una risita burlona

- Serena, por favor. Conoces mi cuerpo por completo, no se cual es la pena.- quitándole la toalla – la necesito - salió de la habitación desnudo

- Aun tiene esa costumbre.- sin aliento – provoca hacerle, Na…da serena tsukino, tranquiliza esas hormonas – suspirando – piensa en ballenas eso ayudara.

Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me anima mucho. Espero colocarle capítulos más seguidos. Ojala que sea de su agrado


	4. Chapter 4

Una hora después

Serena jamás pensó que una hora se pudiera convertir en eterna, después de ver desnudo a Darién se imagino que lo peor pasaría, pues estaba equivocada. Este se vistió delante de ella sin importar la petición que le hacia esta, para que la respetara, no tuvo más remedio que salir de la habitación y quedarse en la sala para su mayor sorpresa este salió en bóxer

- Darién por favor.- ya molesta por actitud de su ex esposo – no quiero seguir viendo tus miserias

- Miserias.- este serio – tanto que te hacia gritar de placer

Serena suspiro profundamente para no matarlo

- Déjame tranquila, Dios mío. Estas obligando a tirarme de la ventana.- esta con desesperación

- Hace tres años, éramos felices

- Éramos. Ya es pasado.- esta frustrada – tú fuiste el culpable de que yo me divorciara de ti – dolida – déjame tranquila

- Yo.- este serio - ¿Qué hice?, vivía para ustedes dos. Te respecte no me acosté con ninguna mujer mientras fuiste mi esposa, te tenía en un pedestal porque te habías fijado en un hombre que es mayor para ti

- Te amaba y no sabes cuánto.- mirándolo y no podía ocultar sus ojos brillosos – hay palabras que se quedan marcadas para siempre

- ¿Qué demonios te dije, para que me pidieras el divorcio? - frustrado

- Te acuerdas de mi cumpleaños.- está dolida

- Sí, no puede estar contigo, ese día porque tuve una reunión larguísima y después me pidieron que me fuera con ellos a tomar un trago. Sentí mal a no estar contigo.- revelo

- Ese día te espere, y no sabes cuánto deseaba decirte que estaba muy feliz de estar a tu lado y ser la familia feliz que yo creía que éramos.- aguantando las ganas de llorar – cuando llegaste, te ayude a entrar en nuestra habitación y no puede evitarlo estalle y te réglame por haberme dejo sola en mi cumpleaños. Tu solo me dijiste esto, solo me case contigo porque esperabas a serenity, yo no te amo.

Darién quedo unos segundos sin decir ninguna palabra, no se acordaba de eso, solo recuerda que le pidió a un amigo que lo dejara en su casa, no se sentía en condiciones para manejar y solo recuerda a serena que lo recibió, todo ahí es borroso

- No lo recuerdo.- le confesó - ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste a la mañana siguiente?

- Para que.- sin evitar las lágrimas – no sabes cómo pensé en pedirte el divorcio, por eso lo hice un mes después de tu cumpleaños, no quería regalarte un cumpleaños infeliz

- Y que crees que han sido, estos tres malditos años, sin ti y mi hija.- dolido – eres una estúpida

- Y tu maldito idiota.- llorando

- Nos hemos hecho mucho daño.- este abrazándola – de verdad, lo siento. En estos tres años no sabes lo triste que ha sido, no tenerlas a mi lado

- Darién, has tu vida, que yo estoy haciendo la mía.- separándose de él – quiero una vida tranquila y merezco que alguien me ame y de todo por mí, no dar todo por nada. Riny tiene que entender que sus papitos ya no pueden estar juntos

- Eres egoísta.- alejándose de ella y se fue de nuevo para la habitación

Ella se sentó en el mueble al fin de lo había confesado, ahora podría dormir en paz

En la habitación

Darién se vistió y llamaría a alguien para que lo ayudara, para su mayor sorpresa su celular se había quedado sin batería

- No puede ser.- airado, salió de la habitación – se acaba de morir mi celular, voy a abrir esa puerta con una patada

-Ni te atrevas.- esta desafiante – ya es tarde, mañana sí – levantándose para prepararse algo de comer - ¿tienes hambre? - pregunto

- Un poco.- le respondió, aun molesto

- Voy a preparar unas hamburguesas.- esta levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina – a riny le encanta mis hamburguesas es mi fan numero uno.

Ella noto que Darién no decía nada y se dio de cuenta que se encontraba furioso, prefería no hablarle, en silencio preparo la comida, no puedo evitar lo incomoda que se sentía a su lado

Unos minutos después

- ¿Dime qué te parece? – le pregunto esta, notando que él se comía la hamburguesa pero no decía nada

- Está deliciosa.- le respondió encantado, siempre probaba las hamburguesas, nunca como la que estaba comiendo – entiendo, porque mi princesita, es tu fan

- Gracias.- alagada

Este no quiso hablar más y se comió dos hamburguesas, dejando a esta asombrada, no lo recordaba tan comelón, ella se fue a ver televisión. Mientras él se fue acostarse un rato

Al día siguiente

Serena despertó, al sentir algo cálido en su cabeza, para mayor sorpresa se encontraba arres costada en el pecho de Darién, noto como este estaba dormido, le acaricio la mejilla con la punta del dedo con suavidad para no despertarlo, se sintió nostálgica al recordar tan bellos momentos que vivió a su lado, ahora solo era un extraño. Quería darle un beso no se atrevía, este comenzó a moverse

Antes de que él se diera de cuenta se levanto y se fue de la habitación

En casa Tsukino

- Como amanecerían.- luna preocupada

- Amor, quien quita y ya estén reconciliados.- este sonriendo y leyendo el periódico

- ¡Buenos días! – riny sonriente – la tía mina me explico, que mis papitos tuvieron que viajar juntos – emocionada – voy a recuperar a mi familia

- Así será.- abuelo – desayuna, para que vayamos al parque

- Hola familia.- mina con unos de los gemelos en brazos – vine con makoto

- Hola mi niño.- su abuela emocionada – cada vez estas más hermoso

Makoto le regalo uno hermosa sonrisa

- ¿Y yat? – le pregunto su sobrina

- Se quedo con su padre.- ella alegre – vine a desayunar

- Siempre eres bienvenida.- progenitor

En departamento Tsukino

Ella preparto un poco de café y pan tostado

- Huele bien.- este acercándose

- Lo prepare como te gusta.- informa – ven, comencemos a desayunar

- ¿Quieres conquistarme?

- Para nada.- esta bebiendo un poco de café – lo estoy haciendo para que tu estancia sea más agradable

- Que considerada.- sarcasmo

- No comiences, viejito.- esta seria – quiero que este día sea el mejor

- Tranquila, después de comer. Abriré la puerta con una patada.- comunico

- Ya sabes, me pagas los daños.- mordiendo el pan

- ¡Claro que no! – Este frenético – tus hermanas, también participaron. Tú también tienes que pagar

Esta estaba que no lo creía, él tenía más dinero que ella y lo sabia

- ¡Eres un egoísta!

- Soy justo.- comiendo

- Entonces, nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que mañana nos saquen.- ella, no iba a permitir que le destruyeron la puerta y que no se la pagara

- ¿Segura? – le pregunto, si ayer le estaba haciendo la vida de cuadritos este día se lo haría peor

- Claro que sí.- segura de sí misma

Darién sonrió con malicia y siguió desayunando

- ¿Y qué piensas, darle de regalo a nuestra hija?

- Ella me pidió un auto.- comunica

- ¿Un qué? – sin poderlo creer

- Sí, le dije que ya tenía a su chofer privado, que la llevaba todos los días a la escuela, dijo que necesitaba un auto.- suavidad – le pregunte y no me quiso decir

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Dárselo, sabes que no me niego a una petición de mi niña.- este terminando de comer

- Estás loco.- molesta – es una niña de seis años, que hará con un auto

- Eso lo veremos el 24.- levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño

- Este hombre me sacara canas verdes.- frustración

En el baño

Darién se estaba cepillando los dientes y sonrió con sarcasmo, en realidad ese regalo jamás existió su niña le pidió una muñeca muy popular para regalo de navidad, el auto se lo quería regalar a serena ya que sabía todo lo que gastaba en taxis y muchas veces supo por su hija que venía en bus, se quejaba por dolores en las piernas por no tener un lugar para sentarse. Ahora tendría que reconquistarla pero primero se vengaría de ella

En la cocina

Esta se encontraba lavando todo y esperando que su ex esposo apareciera, aun no le había podido comprar el regalo a su hija por falta de dinero, se sintió más tranquila al ganar un dinero extra de él juego de la noche anterior

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – le pregunto este mirándola

- Podemos jugar cartas.

- No, ayer perdí todo y si volvemos a jugar, estoy seguro que me quitas mi casa o mi auto.- seriedad

- Suena tentador.- risita burlona – mientras, estemos aquí tenemos que hacer algo

- Yo tengo una mejor idea.- este sonriendo – porque no jugamos, a papá y mamá, ese juego lo conocemos muy bien

Serena lo miro de reojo

- Me niego.- está terminando de acomodar los platos para sentarse en el mueble

- Juguemos a tomar vino.- él teniendo un plan en mente - ¿Qué me dices?

- Acepto.- segura – beber vino es mi fuerte

Darién miro su la bolsa que se le había quedado ayer cuando sus hermanas y ex cuñadas lo sacaron de la casa, ahí tenía dos botellas de vinos de Inglaterra que son nuevos y tienen un fuerte contenido de alcohol

- Comencemos.- este

- Espera un poco.- está sacando unas botellas de vino – aquí tengo tres

- Probaremos este.- acercándose a la bolsa y sacando las botellas

- Está bien

- A disfrutar

Ellos se sentaron en la silla nuevamente y comenzaron a tomar, serena sintió el vino muy fuerte para ella, si decía que no quería más este se burlaría de ella, tenía que demostrarle que era una mujer de verdad

- ¿Qué te parece? – sonriendo ella llevaba tres copas y la notaba extraña

- Delicioso.- su voz se notaba la diferencia

Este quería reírse pero no lo hizo

Media hora después

Este le dolía la barriga de tanto reírse, esta lo decía incoherencias y este se aprovechaba de su estado de animo

- Dime, serena ¿y porque te dejaste crecer el pelo?

- Se que antes te gustaba mi cabello corto.- borracha – para que te dejara de gustarte, me lo deje crecer

- No funciono.- seductoramente – me fascina como estas ahora

- Jajajaja. Qué cómico. Jajajaja.- divertida

- Ven.- este agarrándola del brazo – creo que me pase en darte ese vino

- Sí quiero más.- esta molestándose – ven sigamos tomando

- No.- serio y cargándola – vamos para que descanses un poco

- Darién, bésame.- le pidió – bésame como lo hacías antes de divorciarnos

- Puedo hacerlo, quien me dice. Después me golpearas.- este mirándola

- Hazlo, te juro que no te golpeare

Hola chicas aquí en capitulo espero que les guste. Espero sus comentarios y gracias por comentar =)


	5. Chapter 5

Este se inclino y la beso con aquella dulzura que solía hacerlo, años atrás, sintió como las manos de serena como lo rodeaba en el cuello, el beso fue aumentando segundo la intensidad de los dos, este siguió caminando y la deposito en la cama y se separo

- Ya te bese.- mirándola – ahora descansa

- Quiero, que me beses en todo mi cuerpo.- ojos brillantes

- Estás pidiendo mucho.- este sonriendo, tentado a la petición

- Anda dari.- haciendo puchero y agarrándolo por la camisa – quiero que me hagas sentir, nuevamente mujer

Darién quedo observándola, tenía mucho tiempo que no le decía dari, solo en la intimidad, estaba recordando buenos momentos

- No, después me vas a querer matar.- firmeza y con sensatez, alejándose de ella y entonces sintió como lo abrazaba de espalda

- Eres un viejito.- provocándolo – ya no funcionas

- No lograras nada.- este sabiendo que lo estaba tentando pero no iba a caer

- Tú te lo pierdes.- suspirando y soltándolo – cuando salga de aquí, me buscare a un hombre para que me haga sentir mujer – acostándose en la cama y sonriendo – muchos hombres han querido estar en mi cama

Este estaba hirviendo de la rabia

- Tú eres mía.- girándose y mirándola – tu me perteneces

- Podemos decir, tu también eres mío.- esta voz seductora – ven dari, no quieres probar esta jovencita

- Sí.- besándola nuevamente esta vez fue e igual que al principio con aquella dulzura y frenesí, esta acepto el beso con pasión, este sintió como las manos de su ex esposa le acariciaba su cuerpo, él no se quedo quieto y le acariciaba las piernas, serena se separo de este para quitarse el vestido que llevaba puesto, para quedarse en ropa interior, bajo sus besos a sus senos y con maestría le quita el braceer quedando estos libres, este los acaricio, sus besos y succiono, podía escuchar los gemidos que esta soltaba. De repente sintió como serena rodeaba sus piernas en su cintura, se separo de ella – déjame quitarme la ropa

Ella obediente lo espero, que se quitara toda la ropa y esta se quito la única prenda que tenia, sintió de nuevo el peso de este y siguieron besándose y acariciándose como siempre lo hacían. Este entro en ella se percato que no había colocado protección, no importaba no creía tan fértil para embarazarla en una sola noche, sería imposible. Ser padre nuevamente lo ilusionaba

Serena no dijo nada, para que este creyera que en verdad, se encontraba borracha, en realidad no lo estaba deseaba hacer el amor con él desde hace mucho tiempo y esta oportunidad no podía dejarlo pasar, ver como soltaba esas carcajadas al decir cada palabra sin sentido, la estaban enamorando cada vez más, también percato que no usaron ningún método de protección, sí Dios la bendecía con otro bebé sería muy dichosa

Horas después

Darién y serena volvieron hacer el amor y se quedaron dormidos, esta despertó al sentir como Darién le acariciaba el cabello

- ¿Qué hora es? – Bostezando y mirando que Darién la miraba con una mirada acusadora, entendió y tenía que disimular - ¿Qué hacemos en la cama?

- No va funcionar, mentirosita.- levantándose y agarrándole la barbilla – estabas consiente de todo

- ¡No! – aterrada de ser descubierta - ¿lo hicimos verdad?

- Sabes que odio el juego de la pérdida de memoria, cariño. Tú deseabas esto y te lo di, ahora ¿Qué pasara entre nosotros? – serio

- Nada.- esta – solo fue un momento de pasión o necesidad – levantándose, pero al hacerlo se mareo, logrando que se sentara

- ¿Estás bien? – acercándose a ella

- Sí.- está tratando de tranquilizarse, no se estaba sintiendo bien – creo que me cayó mal el vino

- No, creo que te allá embarazado.- este para molestarla – sería muy rápido

- ¡Claro que no! – molestando y notando que el mareo no cesaba, se sorprendió cuando Darién la tomo por la cintura y hizo que su cabeza quedara en su hombro

- Sigues mareada.- este – así te pasara

- Gracias.- sintiéndose más aliviada

En misión Chiba

- Vamos a jugar.- hotaru como tomaba a los gemelos de mina y sonreía

- Con cuidado hija.- diana quien conocía por primera vez a los sobrinos de serena, quedo encantada con los pequeño, más le dio gusto ver a su nieta serenity corriendo por la casa y jugando con sus primitos

- Abue.- está acercándose – sabes estoy feliz

- ¿Y eso porque preciosa?

- Mis papitos, van a volver a ser esposos.- emocionada

- No es muy seguro.- intervino rey – a lo mejor tus papis no se vuelvan a juntar

- Tía.- esta con ganas de llorar

- Cariño, no llores.- amy abrazándola – no le hagas mucho caso a tu tía

Riny sonrió y se fue corriendo a jugar

- Estos padres tienen que volver.- Endimión serio – nunca he visto a mi nieta tan feliz y radiante, mi princesita necesita tener una familia

- Espero que piensen en mi nieta y no en ellos.- diana molesta y triste a la vez

En el departamento Tsukino

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí.- ella separándose de él y se levanto para ir al baño

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al baño

- Vamos juntos.- este

- No, no estoy de ánimo.- esta

- No seas mal pensada, voy a bañarme.- el

Los dos se fueron a bañar, fue incomodo ya que el baño era pequeño, esta salió primero y recordó que riny hace unas semanas había traído por error ropa de su padre, creyendo que era de la ella al momento de tomar su bolsa, ella la lavo pero siempre se le pasaba entregársela, la saco de su armario y la dejo en la cama, esta se coloco un pantalón y una blusa cómoda. Prefirió ponerse unas sandalias, este entro quedo impresionado a ver ropa limpia ahí

- ¿Y eso?

- Riny lo trajo por equivocación y lo tenía listo para entregártelo.- mirándolo – me voy – intentando salir de la habitación este no lo permitió - ¿Qué?

- Para que te vas.- esta suavidad – me conoces muy bien

- Mira, Darién por favor entiéndeme o ponte en mi lugar, no quiero nada contigo, no sé como permití que me acompañaras a bañarme.- esta suavidad – tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo por el bien de nuestra hija, tú tienes una relación y yo quiero comenzar de nuevo

- Tú aun me sigues amando serena.- este acercándose a ella – como hace tres años atrás, cuando te conocí en aquel cyber café platicando con aquellas chicas supe que eras especial y no me equivoque.

- En ese entonces, solo era una joven muchacha que se creía las primeras palabras bonitas.- ella con amargura – me creí todo ese cuento que te enamoraste de mí a primera vista, no fue difícil llevarme a la cama pero no contabas que me embarazarías tan rápido.

- No.- este furioso, por aquellas acusaciones, al principio pensó en jugar un poco con ella. Al poco tiempo de estar con ella supo que ella era la indicada para pasar el resto de su vida – nunca te vi como un blanco fácil, tú me cautivaste y me dolió que me pidieras el divorcio

- ¿Y porque me dejaste ir? – pregunto con amargura

- Por el amor de Dios serena tsukino, piensa. Te llevo diez años, cuando tu tengas cuarenta yo tendré cincuenta años, aun eres más joven que yo, nunca podrás ponerte en mi nivel y como me siento, no sabes las bromas que me hacían mis amigos cuando yo estuviera más viejo y tú más hermosa, te di el divorcio porque creía que estabas cansada de vivir con un hombre tan mayor. No soy un hombre de retener una mujer a la fuerza y menos utilizaría a nuestra hija por ello.

Serena no podía creerlo, nunca pensó que Darién lo acomplejara la edad. Siempre escucho que los hombres que estaban con mujeres más jóvenes al tiempo se volvían inseguros ya que la se estaban sintiendo viejos, cometió un gran error en no pensar en las inseguridades de él y fue egoísta en solo pensar en sus sentimientos y todo por no hablar

- Esto es horrible.- llorando de frustración – soy una estúpida y fui inmadura, solo pensé en mi y ni en ti, ni en riny

- Serena.- este

- Quiero estar sola.- salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina se sentó, lloro en silencio, necesita desahogarse, en estos años siempre creyó que hizo lo correcto estaba muy equivocada, destruyo su hogar.

Darién se sentía culpable pero, desde que están encerrados han podido decir todo lo que han sentido, no quería verla llorar eso no siempre evito verla en ese estado, cuando estaban casados le regalaba cualquier obsequio para solo compensar sus momentos de tristeza o su hubiera llorado por algo, quería recuperarla, extrañaba su compañía y la manera como le hacía ver la vida. Deseaba tener una familia como hace tres años, perfecta y felices

Hola primero que nada les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año 2013, aquí está el capitulo no lo publique antes porque me estaba arreglando para mañana 24 =), les aviso que puede ser que me tarde un poco en actualizar porque me corte un dedo… espero que para unos días ya esté mejor y puedo adelantar el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste, por cierto no soy muy buena en escenas Hot. Me despido les envío un beso enorme


	6. Chapter 6

Esta quería desahogarse todo lo que estaba sintiendo, en eso sintió que alguien la tocaba el hombro

- Darién, por favor. Quiero estar sola.- está tratando de tranquilizarse pero no podía

- No te sientas culpable.- este – yo también tengo la culpa por dejar que mis inseguridades me ganaran y perderte a ti a nuestra pequeña, no llores

- Dari.- levantándose para abrazarlo por fuerza – abrázame con fuerza

Este la abrazo con fuerza y espero que ella se desahogara

En mansión Chiba

- ¿Y Darién? – pregunto, molesta setsuna lo había ido a buscar a su casa y no lo encontró, sabía que podía estar en casa de sus suegros

- Aquí no está.- informa diana seria

- Mi hermano, se fue de vacaciones con su ex esposa.- comenta hotaru – mejor prepárate, no vaya hacer que regrese con su esposa

- Eso es imposible.- está furiosa – el no pudo irse con serena, me dijo que cuidaría a su hija – alterándose

- No sé, para que estas con mi hijo.- diana molestándose por la actitud de esa mujer – sabes muy bien que Darién no ha podido olvidar a su esposa, porque aun que no lo quieres reconocer, para mí la única esposa de mi hijo siempre será serena y tú solo estas con mi hijo por diversión

- Como se atreve.- esta alzando la voz

- Un momento.- rey apareciendo – es mejor que te retires setsuna, aquí tú no eres nadie, no sé como Darién puede andar con una mujer como tú

- Por algo está conmigo.- retándola – Darién me escuchar – está molesta saliendo de la cama y golpeando fuertemente la puerta

- ¡Qué mujercita! – Exclamo rey seria – no sé porque el idiota de mi hermano, tuve que meterse con esa zorra

- Yo también me lo pregunto.- su progenitora – gracias a Dios que Endimión no se dio de cuenta – conociendo el carácter de su esposo, él no le importaba si es hombre o mujer para poderlo en su sitio y más si le está faltando al respecto a su esposa

- Sí.- esta aliviada, su padre es de carácter dócil pero al momento de estar enojado es muy explosivo, su hermano también es así, con la diferencia que no se guarda las cosas y expresa sus sentimientos más rápido que su progenitor – vamos para el jardín, así estamos un rato con los niños

Diana sonrió encantada, le gustaba estar con sus nietos y sobre todo con su nieta mayor estar con ella siempre es un deleite

Madre e hija al llegar al jardín

Notaron que la pequeña serenity estaba ayudando a unos de los gemelos a caminar, mientras hotaru dormía a uno de ellos, elie se encontraba corriendo por el jardín y su tía amy corría atrás de ella con misaki en brazos, notaron como elie gritaba y reía divertida, miraron a donde se encontraba Derek entretenido jugando legos

- La única que falta por tener un bebé es hotaru

- Esa es un caso perdido.- rey sonriendo – aun que tiene que llegar uno le cambiara la vida

- Espero que llegue pronto.- esta, notando que su nieto Derek corría hacia ellas

En departamento Tsukino

Serena se quedo dormida de tanto llorar, este se quedo a su lado acariciándole el cabello mientras esperaba que despertara, le pediría que le diera una última oportunidad para saber sí podrían recuperar a su familia, volver a tener una verdadera familia quien disfrutaba de todos los momentos juntos y sonrían de cualquier cosa de la vida, las ocurrencias de riny, lo divertida que era serena al hacerle maldades a él, la risa contagiosa que siempre se encontraba en su casa, no podía evitar recordar ciertas peleas, estaba consciente que todos los matrimonios los había momentos malos y bueno. Es lo maravilloso del matrimonio

Horas después

- Entonces.- este mirándola - ¿quieres que seamos una familia?

- Vámonos a intentarlo.- mirándolo – es nuestra hija, pero si no funciona Darién. Olvídate de mí para siempre

- Por nuestra hija.- sonriendo – te juro que no te vas arrepentir

- Eso espero.- esta sonriendo – ahora tenemos que esperar mañana para que demos la noticia

- Mientras, llegue mañana, vamos a la cama a darle un hermanito a riny.- este agarrándola por la cintura

Ella sonrió

- Olvídalo.- como rugía su estomago en símbolo de protesta – necesito alimentarme o si no moriré de hambre

- Comamos algo.- ayudándola a levantarse – quiero unas hamburguesas

- De nuevo.- sin poderlo creer

- Sí

- Ayúdame hacerlo.- alegre – necesito una mano

- Claro que sí

Entre los dos prepararon la cena, luego de estar lista comieron y la pasaron platicando sobre sus nuevos futuros juntos y decidieron en donde vivirían aun que Darién le tenía una sorpresa a serena

Al día siguiente

Serena amaneció en la cama y miro a su lado ahí estaba Darién durmiendo tranquilamente, tomo su ropa que se encontraba en el suelo se vistió y salió con cuidado para no despertarlo, al llegar a la sala noto una noto en la mesa y la llave y la tomo

- Buenos días par de tortolos, espero que por fin ya sean una pareja nuevamente, aquí les dejo la llave y ropa limpia de mi hermano. Todos estamos en casa de mi madre los esperamos allá, se despide con cariño Hotaru Chica

- Vaya.- dejando la nota a un lado y preparando un poco de café

- Buenos días.- este la abrazo por detrás – huele rico

- Espera un poco, ahí está la llave y te trajeron un poco de ropa.- comunica

- Gracias a Dios.- este – ya me sentía sucio colocándome el mismo bóxer

Ella no puedo evitar reírse con fuerza

- Oye.- haciéndose el ofendido – como no te toco a ti

- Cariño, me hubieras dicho y te hubiera emprestado un cachetero.- divertida

- Deja de burlarte de mi.- girándola – te voy a castigar

- ¿Con que? – retándolo

- Esto.- besándola con aquella potencia y ternura, ella acepto en beso encantada, podía amarlo sin res tinción, él le acaricio los senos por encima de la ropa, sintió como esta le quitaba la mano y se separo de ella - ¿Qué?

- Estás muy golosito.- mirándolo con amor – vamos a comer y irnos a la casa de tus padres a ver a nuestra hija

- Está bien.- sin estar convencido

- Déjame terminar el desayuno.- separándose de él – ve a darte un baño

- Sí señora.- alejándose de ella

En mansión Chiba

- ¿Y mis papis? – pregunto riny ya impaciente

- Deben de venir pronto, cariño.- su abuelo Artemis que se encontraba allí para saber si su hija menor volvería con su ex marido

- Solo espero que sea una buena noticia.- diana seria – sí, vienen con un cuento chino, le doy una paliza a Darién

- Amor.- su marido asombrado, su esposa jamás le pego a ninguno de sus hijos – acuérdate que no eres una mal tratadora

- Lo que elija mi hija, yo la apoyare.- luna sosteniendo a misaki

- Tenemos que esperar por ellos.- rey quien se encontraba con yat en sus brazos

- Amor.- Richard pareciendo con elie – los niños, tienen hambre

- Ya voy.- amy levantándose para reunirse con su esposo

- Estoy asombrada con los gemelos de mina y los hijos de lita son hermosos, sobre todo la niña de lita es demasiado hermosa.- comenta diana alegre

- Gracias.- luna contenta – Serenity es muy tranquila, zafiro es un poco inquieto, lily es tan tierna y imperativa, yat y makoto son muy parecidos y tan diferentes tengo mucha suerte en tenerlos

- Serenity es muy risueña y divertida, Derek es demasiado tranquilo, Elie es un poco ruda y misaki aun babea.- riéndose – aun que se puede ver que tendrá un carácter difícil

- Eso parece.- esta – los nietos son una gran bendición

- Claro que sí, cuando nació serenity me sentí muy muy feliz, tenerla entre mis brazos y saber que es hija de mi primer hijo, me hizo recordar el momento cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos.- emocionada

- Yo también sentí lo mismo y más porque ella se parece mucho a su madre.- sonriendo y abrazando a su nieta

- Ahorita vengo.- riny salió corriendo para el jardín

- Serena fue madre muy joven pero nunca se ha arrepentido de tenerla.- informa Artemis – saben que serena está estudiando nuevamente

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto con asombro Endimión, pues cuando su ex yerna se caso con su hijo este no la dejo seguir estudiando, ya que le explico que estudiar y cuidar a una niña recién nacida no tendría tiempo

- ¿Y que está estudiando? – diana

- Administración de empresa.- orgullo este – le falta un año para graduarse ya que cancelo hace casi cuatros años

Diana guardo silencio ojala que su hijo, no haga que serena deje sus sueños por sus inseguridades

Una hora después

- Hola señor.- le sonrió la sirvienta al verlo entrar con serena – su familia está en el jardín

- Gracias.- este agarrando la mano a serena – vayamos a darle la buena noticia

Serena sonrió feliz y se dirigieron al jardín

- Hola.- este soltando la mano de serena – voy a matar a mis hermanas

- Darién.- su madre seria con las manos en la cadera – compórtate hay visitas

- Hola.- notando a su ex familia política, bueno de nuevo su familia - ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

- Papi.- esta cayéndole encima – estamos esperando la noticia de que volvamos hacer una familia de nuevo

- Hola mi pequeñita.- está apareciendo - ¿y cómo te portaste?

- Muy bien mami.- está feliz - ¿y díganme, que paso?

- Bueno.- este mirándolos – serena diles

- ¡Yo! – Exclamo ella – diles tú

- Hablen por favor.- pidió mina

- Decidimos.- este

- Seremos de una ¡Familia! – sonrío serena

- ¡Aleluya! – exclamaron todos

- Les dije que iba a funcionar.- emocionada hotaru

- Nos alegra tanto.- diana – les deseo la mayor felicidad

- Gracias.- ambos

- Los amo.- la niña besándole las mejillas a su padre

- Nosotros también, pequeña.- él

- Cuéntanos como se reconciliaron.- pregunto lita

- Sera más tarde.- le informa esta – Darién y yo nos vamos a comprar el regalo de riny para mañana

- ¿Puedo ir? – sonriendo ella

- No.- seriedad su madre – el regalo es secreto

Riny se puso triste

- Quita esa carita mi princesita.- Darién – te prometo que te comprare un hermoso juguete

- Yupi.

- Nos vamos.- ella mirándolo

- Sí.- este bajando a su hija – me llevo a misaki – acercándose a su hermana y se la quito – adiós

- Espérame.- esta siguiéndolo

- Llegara con bolsas de regalos para todos.- comenta rey

- Es un tío muy consentidor.- hotaru

- Es hora de irnos.- Artemis mirando a su esposa

- Sí

- No se vayan, quédense un rato aquí.- pidió diana – así platicaremos de la reconciliación de nuestros hijos

Artemis asintió

Dos horas después

En el centro comercial

- Darién, vámonos.- pidió serena – me duele los pies y eso que las mujeres somos las tardonas

- Ya terminamos.- este con las bolsas de regalos

- Cabeza de bombón.- exclamo un hombre acercándose a serena - ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola seiya.- sonriendo – muy bien ¿y tú?

- Muy bien, que linda nena.- sonriendo - ¿es tu hija?

- No es hija de una amiga.- alegre

- Cariño, si eres mentirosa. Es mi sobrina y la hija de tu cuñada.- este celoso

- Sí es verdad, te presento a mi pareja.- ella

- Mucho gusto, seiya kou ex compañero de clases.- este

- Soy Darién chiba el esposo de serena.- este

- Darién Chiba, el famoso millonario hotelero.- un tanto sorprendido

- Exacto.- con orgullo

- No sabía bombón, como estuve viviendo en Kioto.- informa - ¿Y tus hermanas, como están?

- Muy bien, todas están casadas y con niños.- alegre - ¿y haruka como esta?

- Muy bien, tenemos tres niños.- orgulloso – horita andan con su madre comprando ropa y yo ando comprando los regalos, nos vemos bombón

- Adiós seiya.- como veía como se alejaba

- ¿Fue tu novio? – pregunto este celoso

- Sí.- esta – ni duramos una semana, vio a haruka y gump me dejo rápidamente.

- Es un idiota, no sabes lo que vales.- dándole un beso en los labios

- Deja.- esta separándose de él – vámonos, necesito descansar y además misaki pesa – como la bebé se había quedado dormida

- Vámonos.- agarrándolo de la mano

Estos se dirigieron a la mansión chiba, al entrar notaron que riny se encontraba impaciente

- Papá.- abrazándolo por las piernas

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – pregunto esta angustiada a ver a su hija así

- Pasa, que la mujer de Darién soy yo.- setsuna apareciendo - ¿quiero una explicación Darién y ya?

Hola aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco, no sé si podre colocarle capitulo antes de año nuevo. Feliz noche


	7. Chapter

- Vamos al despacho.- mirando a setsuna y alejo a su hija – ahora vengo – alejándose y setsuna lo siguió

Al entrar al despacho

- ¿Qué significa esto? – furiosa setsuna

- Regrese con serena, ahora soy su pareja nuevamente.- informa

- ¿Y yo? – Está dolida – acaso no te importo

- Setsuna por favor.- él – nunca te ha importado esta relación más de una vez te vi largarte con otro hombre y sin importarte nada, ahora me vendrás con el cuento que quieres que crea que me amas

Esta se puso furiosa, no lo amaba pero era su mayor capricho. Estar con él es tener un estatus en la sociedad, estar con Darién Chiba aseguraba un futuro muy prometedor

- No quiero dejarte.- esta

- Lo siento.- serio – te quiero fuera de mi vida

- Te arrepentirás.- airada y saliendo de ahí, cuando lo hizo se topo con Endimión

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto este

- ¡Su hijo es un maldito! – exclamo esta dirigiéndose a la puerta principal y golpeándola fuerza al salir

- Qué vulgar.- este sin poderlo creer

- Papá.- este saliendo del despacho - ¿y serena?

- Tomo a riny y se fue.- comunica – antes de irse me dijo que se iría para su departamento

- Maldita sea.- este salió corriendo para la puerta principal al salir la cerro con fuerza

- Qué groseros.- su padre

En la calle

Darién tomo su auto y subió, no estarían muy lejos. Para mayor sorpresa no las veía por ninguna parte, eso era extraño pues no había taxis a la vista

En un auto

- Gracias hotaru.- está sentada en el puesto de atrás con la riny en sus piernas

- De nada.- respondió está mirando desde el espejo a sus dos sobrinas y su cuñada, cuando llego a la casa serena le pidió que si la podía llegar a su departamento, como aun tenía en brazos a misaki, a esta se le hizo más fácil llevársela y después entregársela a su hermana – dejándolas en el departamento me iré de compras – le comenta – tengo que comprar el regalo a mi amigo secreto

- ¿Y a quien le darás? – le pregunto curiosa

- A amy.- divertida

- Yo no puedo decirte, porque tengo a riny a mi lado.- alegre – estoy cansadísima – le confianza – me duele los pies, cuando llegue al departamento me acuesto a dormir y no despertare hasta mañana en la noche

- Así te tendría Darién.- picardía

- Deja.- sonrojándose

- Mami.- riny mirándola - ¿Por qué nos fuimos?

Esta no sabía que responderle, pues no quería que su hija presenciara la actitud de esa mujer haciendo escándalo y después no saberle explicar a una niña de seis años que pasaba

- Mami tiene que hacer muchas cosas.- comenta su cuñada

- Entiendo.- esta

Cinco minutos después

- Gracias por traernos hotaru

- Fue un gusto.- esta sonriéndoles – nos vemos mañana – arrancando

- Papi.- salió la pequeña emocionada abrazarlo

- Hola hermosa.- este cargándola y notando que serena llevaba muchas bolsas – déjame ayudar a tú mamá – bajándola

- Ayúdame.- está en suplica

- Allá voy.- quitándoles las bolsas – vayamos para adentro

Los tres subieron al departamento al llegar, serena se cambio rápidamente de zapatos y se coloco una sandalias cómodas, siguió ayudando a Darién

- Hija, deberías recoger todas tus cosas, en la tarde se mudaran.- informa

- ¡Qué! – sorprendida serena – quedamos que después de navidad

- Dentro de dos horas la casa estará lista.- explica – siempre la mando a limpiar casa 15 días para que nada se dañe, no se preocupen por las decoraciones que tienen, les explique que tienen que tener mucho cuidado

- ¿Desde cuanto hiciste eso? – atónita

- El dinero mueve cualquier cosa.- sonriendo – quiero que pasemos la navidad en nuestra casa, así nuestra princesita sea feliz

- ¡Yupi! – Emocionada – guardare todo – salió corriendo a su habitación

- Vas muy rápido.- molesta – siento que me estas obligando y sabes que eso no me gusta

- No pienses eso.- agarrándola por la cintura – solo quiero hacer feliz a nuestra niña y también a ti

- Espero que todo salga bien.- ella – voy acomodar mis cosas

- Espera, yo te ayudo.- siguiéndola

Darién la ayudo acomodar las pertenencias de serena

- Oye.- este guardando ropa de ella – tenemos que casarnos

- No.- esta mirándolo – creo que estas yendo muy pero muy rápido, acuérdate que nos estamos dando una oportunidad

- Eres mi mujer.- firmeza este

- Y tú mi hombre.- feliz sarcasmo

- Lo del matrimonio lo dejamos a un lado.- un poco molesto

- Sí, aun lado.- cerrando la maleta

- Ya guarde todo.- emocionada riny

- Mi princesita quiere estar en su verdadera casa.- cargándola

- Sí.- emocionada

- Ayúdame hija.- pidió su madre

- Claro.

Este la bajo para que pudiera ayudar a su primogénita, esta la ayudo

Todo fue demasiado rápido para serena al ver llegar a los hombres que comenzaría con la mudanza, noto que se movían muy rápido y casi todo estaba quedando ahí, no podía llevar los muebles ya que en su antigua casa tenía todo, lo miro con tristeza pues extrañaría todo.

- Todo listo.- Darién

- Todo es muy rápido.- sin poderlo creer

- No te pongas triste, vendremos de vez en cuando.- picardía

- Dari.- sonrojada

- Todo listo.- uno de los hombres – nos iremos a la casa

- Gracias.- este – allá estará pendiente mi hermana Rey

- Ok señor.- este yéndose con sus compañero

- Vámonos.- este mirando a serena

- Sí.- tomando su cartera – serenity vámonos

- Ya voy mami.- corriendo emocionada

- Caminemos a nuestra nueva vida.- él feliz

Ella solo asintió y su hija le pidió que la cargara y ella lo hizo

- No crees que estás grandecita para que mamá te cargue.- mirándola

- No.- alegre – soy la bebé de mami

- No por mucho.- este – vámonos

Dos horas después

Esta sintió que se encontraba en otro mundo, ser el centro de atención de las sirvientas, pidiéndole en donde acomodaba sus pertenencias ella le explicaba.

Mientras serenity se encontraba feliz y emocionada por volver a su habitación

- Qué lindo.- eufórica

- Me alegro princesita.- este sonriendo – vamos a ver cómo le va a mamá

Esta asintió y se fue con su progenitor a buscar a su madre

- Mami, ya terminaste.- llega emocionada

- Sí, amor.- suavidad – todo listo

- Amor, porque no vas jugar un rato en la sala de juegos.- le recomendó su padre

- Síí.- se fue emocionada

- Extrañabas nuestra habitación.- este seductoramente

- A veces.- mintiéndole, siempre extraña su habitación y despertar alado de él

- Vamos a comer algo y después descansar.- agarrándola de la mano

Esta se fue encantada y feliz su casa estaba igual cuando la dejo, nada había cambiado en tres largos años

Serena comió una deliciosa comida preparada por su nueva empleada, pudo notar que no era tan vieja, se notaba que se iba a llevar muy bien con ella. Este la acompaño solo un rato ya que tenía que irse a buscar unos papeles en el hotel

- Darién, ¿y cómo va el negocio familiar? – le pregunto esta

- Muy bien.- tranquilidad – de maravilla, a veces hay mucho trabajo

- El próximo lunes tengo un montón de trabajo.- esta suspirando y dejando de comer – en este mes, solo se descansa un poco.

- Deberías dejar de trabajar.- le aconseja – así podrías estar más tranquila en casa

- No, así estoy bien.- sonriendo – me encanta mi trabajo y estudiar.

- ¿Estudias? – sin poderlo creer

- Claro que sí.- Orgullosa – solo me falta un año para graduarme de Administración de empresa, aun que diamante me pidió que siguiera trabajando con ellos y que la paga aumentaría considerablemente. Es muy amable

- Está enamorado de ti.- celoso

- Darién por favor.- pidió – deja de pensar eso, existen gente buena

- Mejor cambiemos de tema.- este mirándola

- Mami.- serenity emocionada – vamos a jugar en el jardín

- Cariño, discúlpame no puedo.- suavidad – mamá tiene que hacer unas cositas para mañana

- Entiendo.- poniéndose triste

- Vamos a al hotel.- su padre invitándola

- Acepto.- entusiasmada

- Nos veremos más tarde.- está levantándose de la silla

- Adiós amor.- este se acerco y le dio un beso, tomo la mano de su hija – dile adiós a mamá

- Adiós mami.- sonriente

Unas horas después

Serena aprovecho al estar sola envolvió los regalos que había comprado para sus seres queridos, perdió casi todo el día en eso tuvo mucha suerte que Darién y su hija aun no llegaban, al terminar se dio un baño y se fue acostar quedándose dormida.

Darién entro con riny en sus brazos, la pequeña estaba exhausta de tanto jugar con los hijos de los huéspedes, no tuvo tiempo de ojear los documentos ya que se encontraba pendiente de su hija, no se sentía seguro en dejársela a unos de sus empleados, subió las escaleras y la llevo para su habitación, abrió la habitación como pudo y la acostó en la cama le quito los zapatos y cualquier accesorio que la fuera lastimarla la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente, salió con cuidado.

Este se dirigió a su habitación y vio a serena profundamente dormida, se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios y se fue a dar un baño

24 de diciembre

Serena despertó y noto que no se encontraba en su habitación, miro a un lado. Ahí se encontraba Darién sonrió y recordó todo lo que había vivido unos días, se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios. Noto como este se novio y abrió los ojos

- Buenos días.- este soñoliento

- Buenos días.- ella alegre

- Ayer te encontré dormida.- le comenta – te quería comer a todita – pegándola a su cuerpo

Ella sonrió

- No crees que es muy temprano.

- Mmm. No.- besándola con desenfreno, le acaricio todo el cuerpo, esta no se quedo quieta también lo acariciaba. Esa mañana hicieron el amor y después de dieron un baño juntos

Una hora después

- Riny despierta.- su madre moviéndola – son las ocho de la mañana

- Mami.- esta arropándose más – solo un rato más

- No cariño, despiértate.- quitándole la sabana – acuérdate que tenemos que prepararle el pastel a tú abuelita luna

Riny se levanto y se fue corriendo al baño

- Está niña.- divertida

- ¿Ya se despertó? – este entrando con una camisa negra con un pantalón blanco, llevaba unos zapatos negros.

- Sí.- esta alegre – siempre tengo un haz bajo la manga

- Ya estoy lista.- su hija saliendo y sonriente

Darién quedo perplejo al ver a su hija lista

- Primero a desayunar y después hacer los pedidos.- esta

- Yupi.- ella emocionada y pidió que la cargara, su madre no se negó

- Deberías bajarla.- este – ya esta grandecita, para que estés en los brazos de mamá

- Mientras sea mi única hija, puedo hacerlo.- saliendo de la habitación con la niña en brazos

Él suspiro, se fue atrás de ellas

Serena llego a la cocina con su hija en brazos, la sentó en la silla mientras la sirvienta le serbia

En eso sonó el celular de Darién

- Buenos días.- contestó

- Buenos días Darién.- luna – podrías pasarme a serena por favor

- Con gusto.- este, dándole el celular a serena – tú madre

- Halo mamá.- esta sonriendo - ¿Qué pasa?

- Cariño, lita y mina me llamaron, sus suegras quieren que le hagas los pasteles de navidad.- le comunica

- Tranquila.- esta – yo lo hago, aun que primero hare los de ustedes y después los de ella

- Gracias cariño, por favor recupera tú celular. No me gusta molestar a nadie.- cortando

Serena quedo sorprendida

- Toma.- entregándole el celular – hoy será un día largo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto

- Tengo mucho trabajo.- esta suspirando

- Mami, ¿Y cuántos pasteles tienes que hacer?

- 6.- suspirando largamente

- ¿Y haces pasteles? – incrédulo

- Sí, papi. Mami hace pasteles por encargo.- alegre – le queda delicioso

Darién no dijo nada, si se encontraba molesto consigo mismo, no tomo muy bien cuando se entero que serena se encontraba trabajando, pero no sabía que también trabajaba haciendo pasteles, en tres años creía saber todo sobre ella, pero la realidad le estaba demostrando que no y se estaba odiando por eso

Hola aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios =)


	8. Chapter 8

Darién se quedo, para observar a su mujer preparando los pasteles se impresiono al ver a su hija como era de gran ayuda para su madre, aun que serena no permitía que riny hiciera lo más pesado, quiso ayudarla pero serena no lo permitió

- Por fin.- está metiendo el pastel en el horno – solo falta dos más y listo

- Mami, yo estoy cansada.- se queja la pequeña – pido descanso

- Gracias por ayudarme amor.- dándole un beso en la frente – ahora mamá se encargara de todo.

- Me avisas cuando vas adornar el pastel de tía mina.- entusiasta, sabía que su madre siempre le hacia un pastel bastante llamativo

- Ok.- alegre

Riny se fue corriendo para el jardín

- Ahora, me estoy dando de cuenta que no se casi nada de ti.- suelta este – creo que he estado engañado por tres años

- No te culpo.- esta mirándolo – solo mi familia sabe esto, lita me insistió que me fuera a un curso de repostería. Lo hice y me encanta aun que a veces me cuesta hacerlo por el trabajo y atender a riny

- ¿Y desde cuando lo haces?

- Dos años.- le comenta – los dos últimos pasteles que he hecho a riny son creaciones mías

Él se le quedo mirando, siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber en donde serena conseguía esos pasteles, ya que le gustaban mucho y eso que no es tan dulcero

- Te felicito. Son deliciosos.

- Gracias.- sentándose

- Sabes te compre un buen regalo de navidad.- abrazándola y dándole un beso en frente

- Mmm, que será.- ella feliz – espero que no sea algo demasiado llamativo, sabes que no me gusta esas cosas

- No lo es.- contento

- Hola familia.- hotaru apareciendo – te traje tu celular – entregándoselo – llamo tu mamá. Tuve que darle el número de radien

- Gracias.- esta agradecida – Sí, me ha hecho falta – se separo de Darién y comenzó a revisarlo para sorpresa de esta, diamante la había llamado muchas veces – diamante – susurro

- Es el tipo, con quien ibas a salir.- le pregunto su cuñada

- Más o menos.- rebela – quedamos en salir para que riny y Eliot se conocieran y así el pequeño tuviera una amiga, ya que con la muerte de su madre se ha aislado del mundo y eso lo tiene preocupado. Quedamos en ese día salir.

- ¿Y es guapo? – hotaru con entusiasmó

- Sí, es guapo tiene treinta años.- cuenta – su esposa era muy hermosa, es una lástima que allá muerto tan joven

En eso el celular de esta sonó

Serena miro la pantalla y es diamante, contesto

- Hola diamante.- alejándose de los presentes - ¿Y cómo estás?

- Hola, yo estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, discúlpame por dejarte plantado. Pero pasaron tantas cosas.- apenada

- ¿Y volviste con Darién? – pregunto celoso

- Sí.- esta extrañada por su pregunta – decidimos darnos una oportunidad más

- Felicidades.- esta amargura – tu cuñada me comento algo, el viernes. Te deseo la mayor felicidad

- Gracias diamante.- tranquilidad – eres muy bueno, tengo una idea. Puedes venir a mi casa y así los niños se conocen – entusiasmada

- Segura.- no muy seguro

- Sí. Escúchame con atención.- esta

Serena le dio la dirección para que en media hora estuviera el niño en su casa

Darién se encontraba serio, no iba a discutir con ella. Tenía que superar sus celos

- Tía no te vayas.- pidió la pequeña aferrada en las piernas de hotaru

- Amor, tengo que comprar los regalos a mis sobrinos.- está tratando de quitársela pero no podía – Darién ayúdame

- Ven cariño.- quitándosela a su hermana – en la noche, la veras

- Sí, serenity.- dándole un beso en la frente

En timbre sonó

- Tan rápido.- serena sorprendida, salió abrir para su sorpresa era diamante con su hijo – pasen

- Tu casa a la mía, es bastante cerca.- rebela – hijo serena pidió verte

- Hola.- el pequeño con timidez

- Ven pequeño, pasa.- esta invitándolo

- Ven hijo.- entrando con el pequeño

- Te voy a presentar a mi niña.- esta sonriendo

- ¿Y cómo se llama? – le pregunto

- Serenity.- orgullosa – es mi mayor orgullo

- Y mío también.- Darién apareciendo

- Hola Darién.- diamante con formalidad

- Hola.- este

- Ayuda.- hotaru caminando con dificultad por tener a riny en sus piernas de nuevo

- Riny.- este acercándose a su hija y cargándola – deja a tía en paz

- Hola principito.- hotaru dándole un beso a Eliot – hoy estás más guapo – sonriéndole

Eliot se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Diamante quedo atónito su hijo no es tan atrevido

- Discúlpelo.- este apenado – el no es así

- No, tranquilo.- alegre – el principito y yo nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo, el juego en el parque en donde llevo a mi sobrinos, él y yo nos ponemos a platicar y jugar mucho futbol

- Sí papá.- pequeño emocionado – la princesa es muy divertida

- ¿La princesa? – dijeron los adultos

- Jejeje.- esta apenada – es que como lo llamo principito el me pregunto si era casada, le dije que no y me llama princesa, mi nombres es Hotaru Chiba – extendiéndole la mano

- Mucho gusto Eliot Black.- aceptando el saludo

- Principito y riny, espero que sean muy buenos amigos.- esta sonriendo – ahora sí, tengo que irme – alejándose de ellos y se marcho

- Esa hermana mía.- suspirando – niños a jugar y hacerse amigos

Los pequeños asintieron y se fueron a jugar

- Yo los dejo.- esta mirándolos – tengo que terminar unos pasteles – yéndose

Se hizo un ambiente incomodo para los dos caballeros, este tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo sobre humano y platicar un poco de sus hijos, al hacerlo el ambiente cambio, él se dio de cuenta que el amor que sentía diamante por el pequeño Eliot es muy parecido al amor que siente por su pequeña hija, diamante le estuvo comentando lo mucho que lo amaba y estaba preocupado por él desde que la muerte de su esposa afecto mucho a su pequeño, de ser divertido y risueño ahora se la pasaba triste y no se comunicaba con nadie, a veces su suegra lo hacia reír pero eran por momentos, Darién le dio unos consejos que tanto solía darle su hermana hotaru que es la psicóloga de la familia, el invitado lo acepto gustoso, cambiaron el tema al deporte ahí se quedaron un buen rato platicando

En la cocina

Serena logro terminar los pedidos, solo habían quedado dos por decorar lo haría más tardecito, miro por la ventana y noto que Eliot y riny se estaban llevando muy bien, a simple vista podría verse las risas sinceras de los pequeños, noto que había quedado melado así que hizo unos suspiros para los pequeñines

Dos horas después

En la sala

Se podía escuchar las risas de Darién y diamante que tenían a sus hijos a su lado

- Bueno.- este levantándose – fue un placer platicar contigo, debemos irnos – mirando a su hijo – despídete

- Adiós.- el pequeño – espero verte pronto, riny

- Igualmente.- serenity entusiasmada – ven pronto a jugar conmigo

- Por supuesto.- Eliot feliz – gracias por los suspiros estaban deliciosos – mirando a serena

- Fue un placer.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Nos vamos.- este alejándose, Darién lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal y se dieron un apretón de mano de amistad

Él cerró la puerta y miro a su esposa e hija

- Terminemos con los pendientes, para poder rendir en la noche.

- Voy a terminar los pasteles.- está llevando a riny como caballito

- Sipi.- la pequeña divertida

Madre e hija decoraron el pastel de mina, esta termino todos los pedidos pero estaba realmente cansada, se dio un baño y se acostó por un momento ser tantos pasteles es sumamente agotador, mientras Darién se encontraba ayudando a su hija a terminar de hacerle la carta a Santa

- ¿Y qué piensas pedir? – le pregunto este curioso

- Una muñeca súper linda, una bicicleta y un hermanito.- alegre – aun que los hermanitos se tardan mucho en nacer

Darién sonrió satisfecho

- Veras que pronto vendrá.- dándole un beso en la frente

La niña se contento y siguió en lo suyo

Horas después

En casa Tsukino

- Comencemos.- grito a todo pulmón yaten, quien traía batería, guitarra, piano y otras cosas más para hacer un mini concierto – serena y mina hoy les toca cantar mucho

Serena lo miro de reojo, siempre la obligaba a cantar canciones de navideños y no navideñas de hace dos años este alegra las navidades a sus suegros y sobrinos

- Tú esposo es rarito.- está mirando a su hermana

- Eres una envidiosa, como Darién es un amargado.- mina seria y dándole a unos de los gemelos – estos niños cansan

- Me imagino.- dándole un beso yat – eres lo más precioso de tía

Zafiro y Lily al escuchar esas palabras se fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba de esta y cada uno se sentó alado de su tía para no dejarla escapar

- Nosotros también te ámanos.- zafiro agarrándola del brazo para que la soltara a su primito

- Yo también lo amos.- está notando los celos de su sobrino mayor

- Yo talbien te alo.- lily sonriendo y levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a su tía

- Vayan a jugar.- sonriéndole, los pequeños la apretaban más y más – niños por favor – sentía que la estaban dejando sin aire

- Zafiro y Lily.- grito su padre con autoridad – van a matar a su tía, háganlo con mucho amor

- ¡Judas! – grito esta

- Niños.- lita seria – dejen a la tía serena tranquila, ellos los ama igual a todos

Riny llego corriendo y llorando asustando a los presentes

- Qué paso.- le pregunto está alarmada

- Mami.- abrazándola por fuerza – tío rubeus me asusto con su perro

Rubeus primo de serena entro con un hermoso perro pequeño, por cosas del destino la pequeña riny le tenía un miedo muy exagerado y no sabían él porque

- No fue mi intensión.- este entrando y dejando al canino a un lado para darle un beso a su prima – lo siento preciosa – apenado – no sabía que aun le tuvieras miedo

- Tío.- esta cayéndole encima, este adoraba a su sobrina de cariño – te traje muchos juguetes

- Yes.- emocionada

- ¿Y nosotros? – preguntaron los hermanos

- A todos los niños, en especial a estos gemelos.- mirando a yat y makoto

- Gracias primo.- agradecida lita

- Vengan a comer.- luna entrando

Todos se reunieron a comer, riny prefirió estar en las piernas de su madre que en su silla, ya que el canino no dejaba de mirarla, sentía mucho miedo, serena le dolía las piernas esta pesaba, como a la media hora serenity logro sentarse en su silla, logrando un gran alivio a su madre, en la cena platicaron y se rieron mucho

En Mansión Chiba

Darién se encontraba aburrido porque no podía creer que no estuviera con su mujer e hija, juntos en esta fechas, todo por serena que lo obliga, compartir con su padres, se sentía aburrido siempre es lo mismo no platicaban cenaban en tranquilidad

Hotaru no aguanto, la ceremonia de todos los años

- Me voy.- levantándose de la silla – ustedes son unos aburridos

- ¡Hija! – diana

- Mina me invito a su casa, y pienso irme.- tomando su bolso – me la pasare tomando y cantando en el karaoke, bye bye – caminando hacia la salida

- Espérame.- rey tomando a su hija – vamos, Derek

- Amor.- Nicolás asombrado

- Espéreme.- amy sonriendo – nos vemos papá y mamá

- Amor.- Richard anonadado – espéreme

- Hermanas, vámonos.- este – nos vemos mañana

- Vamos.- diana frustrada – vamos, todos. Así la pasamos en familia

En casa Tsukino

Serena y mina estaban cantando en el karaoke, mientras que los niños más pequeños bailaban, Artemis estaba grabando a sus hijas e nietos, luna estaba divertida al verlos tan felices, lita se encontraba cuidando a los gemelos. Su esposo ayudaba un poco a yaten con los instrumentos, sintieron el timbre, rubeus fue abrir

- Buenas.- hotaru alegre – esta serena y los demás

- Sí.- este mirándola – pasen

En eso escucharon el sonido de la batería y una voz angelical

Estos se acercaron y entraron cuando vieron era mina cantando, Darién no se extraño ya que su mujer le comento que su hermana tenía una voz preciosa, pero muy poco cantaba

- Papi.- riny emocionada – que alegría verte – abrazándolo por las piernas

Serena se encontraba dándole vueltas a lily y la alzo, la sostuvo

- No pesas nada.- riéndose y su sobrina también

- Ahora yo.- zafiro – alzando sus brazos para que lo cargara

- No, pesas mucho.- mirándolo

- Eres muy consentidora.- Andrew cargando a su hijo – papá lo hará

- ¿Porque? – pequeño desilusionado

- Tú, tía es una flacuchenta, no puede contigo.- riéndose

Serena lo golpeo

- Respéctame. Odioso.- seria

- Toma serena.- lita entregándole a yat – esta insoportable

Luna le dio la bienvenida a la familia chiba

- Ustedes se la pasan muy bien, en estas fechas.- comenta Endimión al ver, el karaoke y como los pequeños se estaban divirtiéndose

- Sí.- luna alegre – yaten hace estas fiestas tan animadas

- Abuela.- acercándose a ella lily – tía serena se fue

- Debe de estar en la cocina

- Voy a buscarla.- este alejándose de todos, camino hasta la cocina y no la encontró. Subió para las habitaciones y vio una habitación abierta, miro y encontró a serena acostada en la cama

- Yat, es hora de dormir, tía serena se encuentra cansada.- acariciándole la mejilla a su sobrino – papá y mamá están como desquiciados cantando y bailando. Se aprovechan que adoro a mis sobrinos para dejarme de niñera – dándole un beso en la mejilla – así que cierra los ojos

Yat obedeció y cerró los ojos, se quedo dormido

Darién quedo atónito al ver como el pequeño, se durmió con la petición de su tía

Serena se levanto con cuidado y acostó al pequeño alado de su gemelo lo arropo, le dio un beso en la cabecita, camino un poco más y se sorprendió a ver a Darién ahí

- Hola.- acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios - ¿Y eso, que estás por aquí?

- Estaba aburridísimo.- este agarrándola por la cintura – veo que ustedes se divierten.

- Y mucho.- ella sonriendo – yaten hace la navidad, más movido

- Eso parece.- besándola y en eso sintieron alguien que los jalaba, este se separo de ella y miro abajo la pequeña lily – hola pequeña

- Tía, cárgame.- pidió

Serena se separo de este y la cargo

- ¿Qué paso amor? – mirándola

- Tengo sueño.- la pequeña bostezando

– Vamos a dormirte

Lily asintió

- Creo que, tardare un poco.- informo ella

- Me quedare contigo.- el

Los tres entraron a la habitación, serena se acostó en la cama con lily mientras este estaba sentado a su lado

- Cariño, cierra los ojos.- le pidió su tía, la niña obedeció y cerró los ojos, esta comenzó a acariciarle los brazos y la mejilla, poco a poco fue sintiendo la respiración más tranquilo y la pequeña quedo profundamente dormida.

Los dos salieron lentamente de la habitación

- Te pondré, la mano que mese la cuna.- este bromeando

- No, puedo tener un niño en brazos porque, lo duermo.- suspirando – vayamos a fuera – ella

- Sí

Ellos salieron de ahí, en eso venia mina

- Dejen de estar haciendo cochinadas.- burlona

- Estaba durmiendo a tu hijo y después llego lily.- informo

- Riny, esta apunto de dormirse.- su hermana

- Ya voy para allá.- separándose de Darién y bajo sola

Este quedo mirando a su cuñada

- ¿Qué? – ella desafiante

- Nada, bruja.- alejándose de ella

- Idiota.- murmuro esta

Serena se acerco a riny que se encontraba, en piernas de su abuelo Endimión, profundamente dormida

- Mi niña.- esta acariciándole el pelo

- Prima, son las 1 am.- rubeus

Darién se acerco a su padre y con cuidado tomo en sus brazos a su hija

- ¿En donde la llevo? – mirando a su suegra

- Ven, hijo.- ella acercándose él – te llevare a la habitación de serena

Este siguió a su suegra, al llegar a la habitación quedo atónito al ver cuál era la habitación de su mujer, muy bonito y original, fotos en todas partes desde su infancia y su adultez.

- Es bastante lindo.- él acostando a su hija en la cama

- Artemis.- luna – sabia que serena seria la niña de sus ojos, quiso que ella tuviera los momentos más importantes de su niñez – sonriendo – ella tiene copias y nosotros las originales.

- Le pediré, que me las enseñe.- este saliendo de la habitación con luna – siempre es así de movidos, estas fechas – le pregunto

- No, antes no.- comenta – desde que yaten se caso con mina es que hace estás fechas muy divertidas – sonriendo

- ¿Y la familia de él?

- Pasan, estas fechas en Osaka, a yaten no le gusta dejar a mina sola.- ella

- Me parece bien.- este

- Sigamos, la fiesta.- ella

Estos bajaron las escaleras

Yaten y Andrew, agarraron a Darién y lo pusieron a cantar en el karaoke, serena y rey estaban entretenidas jugando cortas con rubeus y hotaru, esta los estaba desplumando, hotaru se estaba enojando en perder dinero

- No, sigo así. Apuesto hasta el auto.- hotaru perdiendo la paciencia

- No sé, pero jugar con serena es perder dinero y ganar enojo.- rey seria

- Tienen que jugar con calma.- les aconseja

- Mi prima tiene una suerte para ganar.- repartiendo las cartas

- Mientras estuvimos encerrados, desplume a Darién.- esta divertida – aun tengo dinero, que le gane.

- Eres una bruja en el juego.- este acercándose a ella y rodeándole los brazos por el cuello

- Hermanito, desconcéntrala.- pidió rey

- Eso no funciona conmigo.- ella sonriendo

Este les estaba haciendo señas para estos ganaran

- Dari.- ella – no les estés haciendo señas que así, no van a ganar

- Me descubrió.- este riéndose – los dejo, ahora no los salva nadie – alejándose de ellos con una gran carcajada

- Ese es un judas.- hotaru

- Sigamos.- esta con malicia

Horas después

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena aun se encontrada durmiendo, se sentía cansada de luego llegar a las cuatro de la madrugada, no podía negarlo fue la mejor noche de su vida

Darién disfruto esta navidad como nunca, jamás imagino que se divertiría tanto con sus cuñados y concuñados, tomaron y se reían de todos un poco, tomo mucho pero el que se encontraba más borracho que él era Andrew.

Los abuelos se la pasaron riéndose y contando anécdotas de la infancia de sus retoños y querían en hacer otra reunión en pocas horas en la mansión Chiba

Este se despertó, le dolía la cabeza y era lógico por tanto alcohol, se levanto con cuidado miro el reloj noto que eran las once la de mañana, salió de la habitación con cuidado para no despertar a su mujer, camino hacia la habitación de su hija, entro aun seguía dormida, se acerco y le acaricio el cabello con cuidado para no despertarla la miro fijamente, sonrió se parecía mucho a su madre, ella había heredado los ojos, el cabello y su rostro. Lo único que la hacía diferenciar de su madre el color de piel, es un poco morena, pues algo tenía que sacar de él, de repente de sintió nostálgico al verla tan grande, recordó cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos y la vio caminar por primera vez, escucharle decir Papá le dio un beso y salió con cuidado, caminar de nuevo a su habitación encontró a serena levantada.

- Buenos días.- acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios - ¿Y cómo amaneciste?

- Horriblemente mal.- esta suspirando – me duele, basta la vena arterial

- ¿Y eso?

- Tantas, cosas que hice.- esta – ayer fue un día fuerte para mí y sin contar que tuve que traerme a riny en brazos, por miedo que tú te fueras a caer con ella

- Lo siento.- cargándola – es mejor que descanses

- No seas exagerado.- ella sonriendo – solo tengo que tomarme una pastilla para el malestar y listo.

- Por más.- entrando y acostándola en la cama – voy traerte una pastilla – saliendo de la habitación

Cinco minutos ella se tomo la medicina, después de darse un baño con este, decidieron despertar a su hija juntos para que abriera los regalos, al hacerlo notaron la inmensa felicidad de su hija al verlos juntos, abrieron los regalos y serena se molesto un poco con el auto, estaba agradecida que pensara en ella, como se trasladaba al trabajo, a la universidad, lo acepto porque su hija y este la convencieron a fuerza de abrazos y besos.

Ese mismo día, en la noche se reunieron en la mansión. Las familias para seguir disfrutando juntos, estos se la pasaron divirtiéndose y los pequeños entretenidos con sus juguetes, la única que estuvo cuidándolos era hotaru que no se despegaba de los niños

Al final el año viejo, decidieron pasarlos con cada quien con sus padres, Darién se quedo en su antigua casa y serena con riny en casa de sus progenitores con sus hermanas, hacer las doce y diez minutos Darién se reunió con su mujer e hija, así pasaron una noche inolvidable

Hola, aquí les dejo el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, se que le gusta esta historia. Les envió un beso y se despide Ady


	9. Chapter 9

Cuatro meses después

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena se despertó en brazos de su amado, todas las noches hacían el amor de manera apasionada, ella no podía negar que tenía un gran amante como lo es Darién, comprensivo y complaciente, en los últimos meses la habían pasado de maravilla, el trabajo y los estudios no fueron ningún problema con Darién, más bien este la apoyaba y le aconsejaba que tratara de tomárselo todo con calma y ella trataba de hacerlo así.

- Serena.- este despierto - ¿Qué piensas, hacer hoy?

- Tengo que irme a trabajar.- informa – diamante quiere que haga un informe completo sobre el último mes, saliendo de ahí me iré para la universidad, creo que llegare como a las diez

- Eso es muy tarde.- preocupado – es mejor que pase, por ti

- No, dari.- ella levantándose para mirarlos a los ojos – yo te aviso cuando salga de la universidad

- Deja el trabajo y termina los estudios.- le propuso

- Sabes que no puedo.- ella suspirando – me encanta mi trabajo

- Tómalo con calma.- este no muy contento – no quiero que te enfermes

- Tranquilo, me estoy cuidando.- levantándose para darse un baño

Este miro a su mujer seguía desnuda por la noche anterior y la sigo para bañarse juntos.

- Dari.- como sentía que este, la abraza por detrás y le estaba dando besos en el cuello – se me va hacer tarde y no puedo

Él la giro y la miro a los ojos con esa sensualidad que solo ella le hacía sentir

- Solo será un momentos.- este sonriendo

- Eres mentiroso.- ella seria – sabes que es mentira

- Dejemos de hablar.- besándola, el sintió que serena intento no corresponderle el beso, el sabia como cambiar de opinión, le acaricio los labios con la lengua para hacerle molestar, ella no le gusta ese tipo de caricia, cuando el noto que ella quería hablar, la beso ferozmente haciendo que esta quedara fuera de combate, ella intento separarse de él, no pudo dejo llevar, este la arrincono en la pared y la acariciaba los senos con sus manos, sintió como ella gemía de placer, ella también lo acariciaba su abdomen, brazos y el pecho, soltó sus labios para acariciarle los senos cuando estuvo a su merced, la subió y ella rodeo sus piernas en sus caderas, camino con ella para abrir el grifo del agua y así el agua pidiera disminuir los ruidos que pudieran hacer, cuando la penetro completamente, los dos llegaron a un estasis increíble, cual recuperar un poco el aliento se dieron un baño y cada quien se iría a su trabajo

Darién le dio un beso apasionado y se fue, serena estaba terminado de acomodar sus pertenencias cuando vio a su hija un tanto extraña

- Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto acercándose a ella

- Me duele la barriga y la cabeza.- riny adolorida y con ganas de vomitar – mami – sintió la pequeño que no podía soportar el vomito y vomito el piso, los zapatos de su madre

Ella al terminar de ver que su hija dejo de vomitar, la tomo del brazo y la cargo, la llevo al baño y le quito toda la ropa, la baño. La pequeña se había ensuciado el uniforme, la metió en la tina y la toco. Descubrió que tenía fiebre y prefirió cambiarse, llevarla al hospital

Una hora después

- ¿Y cómo está? – este llegando a la clínica, serena lo había llamado para decirle que riny se había puesto mal y que no pudo irse al trabajo. Ahora se encontraba en la clínica, aun el médico no le decía que tenía su hija

- Nada.- ella suspirando – nada, estoy preocupada le dolía el estomago y la cabeza, vomito. La bañe y la traje para acá.

- ¿Y porque me llamaste, a está hora? – este reclamándole

- Te llame.- esta seria – unazuki me dijo que estabas en una reunión importante – alterándose – ahora es mi culpa

- No. Demonios.- este – entiéndeme

- No me hables.- alejándose de él

El médico se apareció

- Madre de la niña Serena Chica

- Nosotros somos sus padres.- este, se sorprendió que serena allá dado el primer nombre de su hija, ya que toda la familia la llamaba serenity y este se hacía extraño, que a su hija la llamaran serena

- Soy el doctor Kou Taiki.- este – su hija, solo tiene una virus gripal, con medicamento estará como antes alegre y divertida – sonriendo – nos hace reír con sus ocurrencias, pueden pasar a verla

- Gracias.- ella feliz - ¿podemos verla?

- Claro que sí.- él – solo sígueme

Taiki los guio hacia la habitación al llegar, encontraron a su hija platicando con una enfermera

- Mi amor.- está acercándose a su hija - ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien mami.- ella sonriendo – la enfermera Michiru me estaba contando un cuento muy bonito

- Gracias.- este

- Por casualidad, tú no eres cuñada de Yaten.- le pregunto michiru – yaten el cantante

Ella asintió

- Cuando mire a la niña, pensé que sería mucha casualidad.- sonriendo – el doctor es hermano de yaten y yaten es mi cuñado

- ¿Ustedes son esposos? – pregunto serenity

- Sí.- confirmo él médico – no sabía que eres, hermana de mina

- Sí, soy la menor.- ella

- Sí te pareces bastante a mi cuñada.- este

- Serena es más hermosa.- su esposo

- Bueno, jejeje cada quién con sus gustos. Solo hay que esperar que la niña se recupere. Se vaya a casa.- él

- Papi.- la niña

Darién se acerco a su hija, le dio un beso en la frente

- ¿Y es la única que tienen? – le pregunto la enfermera

- Sí.- respondió ella

- ¿Y cuando el otro bebé?

- El tiempo, no nos permite tener otro hijo.- ella – así estamos bien

Este se sintió bastante decepcionado, hace un mes que serena tomo la decisión de no tener hijos, tres meses sin cuidarse y no quedaba embarazada, ella le dijo que era una señal del destino, que mejor era no precipitarse en traer otro hijo al mundo, sí aun sus sentimientos estaban tan quebrados, él acepto a regañadientes

Cinco minutos después

- Adiós.- riny se despedía del doctor y su esposa

- Adiós hermosa.- michiru

La pareja vieron partir a la familia

- El es viejo para ella.- michiru – es muy hermosa para él

- Para el amor, no existe edad y menos apariencias. Ella lo acepto y lo ama tal como es, debe sentirse muy afortunado.- su esposo – se le ve que las adora

- Vaya.- su esposa un tanto celosa – eres bastante observador

Taiki se escogió de hombros

- Solo un poco.- sonriendo – a trabajar

En una cafetería

- Estás segura.- le pregunto diamante a su nueva pareja – ¿te hiciste los análisis?

Hotaru suspiro

- Sí.- tomando un poco de jugo de naranja, se asusto a darse de cuenta que tiene un atraso de cuatro semanas. Desde que sale con diamante su relación ha sido más que perfecta, desde el tres de enero que se encontraron en una discoteca, ella fue para distraerse un poco y según diamante unos amigos los habían invitado, se vieron tuvieron platicando más de cuatros horas, ella descubrió que sentía algo especial por él, no quería admitirlo. Ya que sus relaciones no duraban casi nada al pedirle la prueba de amor, casi veinte tres días saliendo diariamente, ella estuvo con él dejándola un tanto sorprendida. Nunca sintió tanta atracción física, por ningún chico, ahora las consecuencias aparece que estaba embarazada - ¿sí, estoy embarazada, que pasara?

- Nos casaremos.- diamante – te amo hotaru, eres la mujer importante para mí, haz llenado mis días de luz. Por el vacio que dejo esmeralda, adoras a mi hijo.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le pregunto – no lo haces por obligación, porque yo estoy perfectamente preparada para criar a mi bebé, sí es que existe sola

- Claro que lo estoy.- este – desde que te conocí en casa de tu hermano, quede impactado, sí deseas puedo ir y pedir tu mano hoy.

- No.- un poco espantada – primero vamos a la clínica para saber sí el bebé existe o no – levantándose

- Vamos.- levantándose

Los dos salieron agarrados de la mano y sin darse de cuenta que unas de sus hermanas la había visto

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién dejo a su hija en su habitación y la arropo

- Duerme, mamá y yo estaremos afuera.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Ok.- ella sonriendo

Este salió de la habitación

- La veo, más tranquila.- él

- Gracias a Dios.- esta suspirando – espero que se mejore, para poder ir a la universidad

- Puedes irte, yo me quedare con serena.- este mirándola – quedamos de acuerdo que no usaríamos el primer nombre de nuestra hija.

- Sí, cuando está en la escuela la llaman serena y ese es su nombre.- seria – acuérdate que tu decisión colocarle mi nombre.

- Yo me resine, cuando todos le decían Serenity.- él la verdad, siempre le había gustado el nombre serena, cuando la conoció siempre se sintió identificado con ella, cuando descubrió que tendrían una niña le pondría serena, ella se negó. Siempre dejo que le colocara ese nombre

- Serena o serenity. Es lo mismo.- molestándose – no estoy de humor para discutir

- Yo menos.- dándole una espalda

- Ya comenzamos con los problemas.- serena – por eso que no quería volver.

- Nada es color de rosa.- este serio y girando para mirarla – ahora me vas a salir, que es mejor que nos dejemos. De una vez te lo digo, estás equivocada

- Señor perfecto, sí me da la gana de irme me voy.- rudeza – esto, no está llegando a nada bueno. Búscate a setsuna y déjame tranquila

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver setsuna en todo esto?, ah… aun sigues furiosa por esas fotos que te envió la última vez.- brusquedad

- No, tenía que enviarme esas fotos tan asquerosas.- ella celosa, setsuna le envió a su Hotmail. Unas fotos con él teniendo intimidad, cuando las vio le hirvió la sangre y desde ese día su relación se puso tensa, llegaban momentos de felicidad y tranquilidad. Intento no bloquearse en la intimidad, porque lo amaba – cambiemos de tema, voy por mis cosas para irme a la universidad

- Tan desesperada estás por irte.- un poco triste

- No, solo quiero terminar lo que tengo pendiente, para graduarme y recuérdame no volver a estudiar.- regalándole una sonrisa

Darién no sonrió, noto como ella se fue para su habitación

Dos horas después

En mansión Chiba

- ¿Y hotaru? – le pregunto amy

- No lo sé hija.- su padre

- Hola.- hotaru entrando, sonriendo – tengo que decirles algo, por favor llamen a Darién

- ¿Y qué nos vas a decir? – le pregunto su madre

- Es importante.- ella – avísele a Darién – caminando hacia su habitación

En eso escucharon el timbre, la sirviente fue abrir para mayor sorpresa era Darién con riny en brazos

- Hola.- este

- ¿Qué, tiene? – le pregunto amy acercándose a su sobrina

- Está un poco enfermita.- este – como necesito unos papeles del hotel, no quise dejarla sola – subiendo las escaleras – hoy llevarla a mi habitación – alejándose de ellos

- Hotaru esta extraña.- rey mirando a sus padres – creo que no será bueno, los que nos dirá

- Ojala que no venga a decirnos, que se va de la casa.- diana angustiada, sabía lo rebelde que es su pequeña

Darién y hotaru se toparon, esta acompaño a su hermano acostar a su sobrina y los dos juntos bajaron las escaleras

- Dinos, hija que nos vas a decir.- le pregunto Endimión – sabes que odio los misterios

- Lo sé papá.- ella sentándose en el mueble y sonriendo – siéntense todos, porque esta noticia los va a dejar atónitos

- Que será.- su hermano sonriendo – ojala que sea, que te casas

- Bueno, dejemos que ella hable.- rey – dinos hotaru ¿Qué pasa?

- Les informo, que hace unos meses estoy saliendo con alguien, no quería contárselos porque siempre mis relaciones son inestables. Con él me he sentido muy bien y hemos llevado una relación perfecta y muy linda, hoy nos enteramos de una gran noticia que nos va a cambiar la vida y tengo que informarles.- ella un poco de temor

- Dinos hija.- diana angustiada, nunca había visto a su hija tan seria

- Estoy embarazada.- suavidad – hemos decido, no tenerlo

- ¡Qué! – exclamaron todos

- ¡Estás loca! – su hermano airado

- No, jajajaja sí ven las caras que tienen.- riéndose – claro que no, o sea, sí estoy embarazada, claro que lo vamos a tener. Solo quería ver su reacción. Nos casaremos un mes – alegre – se que, los he decepcionado, no puedo cambiar la existencia de mi bebé

- No estoy asombrada.- su madre – siempre fuiste la más rebeldes de mis hijos, lo importante que se van a casar y están enamorados. No iba a permitir otro matrimonio sin amor – mirando a Darién

- Yo los vi.- rey – agarrados de la mano, es bastante guapo

- ¿Y quién es? – le pregunto su padre

- Diamante Black.- ella

- ¡Qué! – Su hermano – ese hombre está enamorado de serena

- ¡Claro que no! – Frenética – me ama a mí, demonios Darién, crees que serena es una la única mujer en el mundo

- No

- Este la cela hasta del viento.- divertida amy

- Sí, hijo.- su padre – a las mujeres no le gustan tanto los celos, después se cansan y se aburren.

- Sabes muy bien.- su esposa

- ¿Y qué piensan de mi matrimonio? – les pregunto

- Yo estoy más tranquilo, te vas a casar.- su hermano

- Yo, esperaba peores cosas de ti.- Endimión – me alegra, alguien por fin se apiado de nosotros y te salvo – abrazándola

Hotaru sonrió

- Gracias papá

- Nosotras felices, tendremos otro bebé en casa.- amy y rey

- Hija, gracias a Dios que conociste a un buen hombre y formaras tu propia familia.- diana sonriendo

- Ya, somos una familia, tiene un niño precioso, es un príncipe encantador, tienen que conocerlo.- emocionada – será un hermano perfecto

- Otro nieto en la familia.- Endimión – ya podre de Derek esta cansado de ser el único niño en la familia

- Darién a ver sí, te poner a hacer hijos.- rey – se están tardando mucho en encargar a la cigüeña

- Pronto.- él

En la universidad

- Serena, todos listo.- su compañera

- Gracias.- ella sonriendo – que bueno, el profesor me está ayudando

- Es lo importante.- su amiga – por cierto. ¿Y cómo va tu matrimonio?

- Ahí, vamos.- suavidad – trato de que todo esté bien y el también colabora, su ex novia me envió unas fotos, bastante asquerosa

- ¿Y ya se la enseñaste?

- No, hay algo raro en esa foto molly

- ¿Qué?

- Déjame buscarla.- revisando sus cosas y encontrándola – mira

- Vaya.- asombrada por la imagen estaba viendo – espérate, esta foto es un foto montaje – seria – se le ve

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, mira el color de la piel de ella con la de él, no son iguales.- mirándola – que te parece, sí se la doy a un amigo y la publicamos en internet, por su puesto quitando la cara de su esposo y colocándole la cara del verdadero hombre

- ¿Y cómo lo harás? – le pregunto incrédula

- Ella sí es la mujer, pero el modelo es un hombre que trabaja para una agencia de desnudos, te lo digo porque mi hermano trabaja en esa empresa de mensajero.- comenta – sí ella está molestando con fotos, tu también págale con la misma moneda

- No lo sé, no quiero tener un problema con Darién.- ella

- Piénsalo y házmelo saber.- entregándole la foto

- Ok.- pensativa

Serena termino de entregar los trabajos y esperar al último profesor para poderse ir, miro el reloj y noto que eran casi las nueve de la noche, este no se aparecía. Prefirió darle el trabajo a molly he irse a su casa, al entrar encontró a riny y Darién en la sala de estar entretenidos con la televisión, Darién estaba acompañando a su hija a ver "Valiente"

- Hola.- serena acercándose a ellos y especial a su hija - ¿Y cómo te sientes, preciosa?

- Muy bien mami, papá me llevo para la casa de mis abuelos y después regresamos. ¿Y a ti como te fue?

- Vamos a decir, que me fue bien.- sonriéndole – es hora que estés en la cama.

- Deja que termine la película.- pidió ella

- No.- cargándola – tienes que descansar

- Déjame, llevarla.- este

- Vamos juntos, quiero dormir.- ella

- Subamos.

Los tres subieron las escaleras, serena dejo a su hija en la cama y la arropo, le dio un beso de buenas noches y se retiro

- Te vez agotada.- mirándola

- Y mucho.- entrando a la habitación – me vine, no quise ver la última clase, me siento cansada. No quiero enfermarme

- Deja el trabajo.- sugirió – diamante, tiene que entenderte

- Cuando estaba sola, podía.- quejándose – desde que estoy contigo me volví una holgazana

- Hazme caso, deja de trabajar con diamante.- serio, la estaba notando muy pálida y estaba más delgada de lo que esta – estás demasiado estresada y no quiero que te pase nada malo

- Voy a estar bien.- sin escucharlo – voy a dar un baño – alejándose

Este suspiro molesto

En mansión Chiba

Diamante se encontraba un poco nervioso, con el futuro suegro. Aun que hotaru le había explicado que lo habían tomado bien, sentía que en cualquier momento. Lo golpearían o lo matarían, ningún padre le debe gustar que un novio embarace a su hija

- Hotaru nos dijo, que se casarían pronto.- serio – me parece perfecto, también le dimos a entender a nuestra hija que no es obligatorio que se casara porque estuviera esperando al bebé, tuvimos suficiente con Darién y eso trajo consecuencias, ahora están corrigiendo. En fin no estamos hablando de mi hijo y su esposa, quiero que te quede claro que sí, haces sufrir a mi hija., nunca te lo perdonare y te hare tu vida miserable, haces todo lo contrario te acepto como un hijo más.

- Sí.- este – yo amo a hotaru, como no amarla si es tan especial

Endimión sonrió

- Es un milagro que alguien la ame tanto.- notando lo serio que estaba su yerno – no pienses mal, es que hotaru siempre fue diferente y a veces me pregunto sí, se equivocaron pero se parece tanto a mi madre que no hay dudas que es mi hija. Como te decía, ella siempre fue muy independiente desde pequeña al principio asustaba a todos porque no lloraba con personas extrañas y no se aferraba a ninguno de sus hermanos, mi esposa y yo estamos preocupados, es que nuestros tres hijos no nos dejaban ni dormir, por estar con nosotros. Ella ha estado en su mundo, es una chica un poco rebelde, te confieso que pensé que ella se metería en problemas graves. Estoy orgulloso de ella, es muy segura de sí misma y responsable en sus deberes, es anti tradiciones y aburrimiento. Te aconsejo que no trates de llevarla a un lugar tranquilo, conocerás lo peor de ella.

- Tranquilo señor Chiba, su hija me lo hizo entender una vez que la lleve a un restaurante silencioso.- soltando una carcajada al recordó a hotaru desesperada y peleando con él para que la sacara de ahí

- Eres un hombre valiente.- este orgulloso – eres digno yerno mío

- Gracias señor

Hotaru venía con Eliot

- Hola, mi principito tiene sueño.- ella

- Ven campeón.- este cargándolo – es tarde y necesitas dormir

- Te acompaño.- su prometida

- Claro.- este

Hotaru lo acompaño hasta su auto, cuando este subió al niño al auto, esta se inclino para darle un beso de despedida al niño y después se despidió de su prometido con un gran beso

- Te amo.- él

- Yo también.- sonriéndole – ustedes son importante en mi vida, solo le pido a Dios que lo nuestro sea para toda la vida

- Así será.- dándole un beso en la frente – cuídate y nos veremos mañana

- Te estaré esperando.- feliz

Diamante subió a su auto y se fue

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena se dio un baño, salió a vestirse

- Que hermosa vista.- notando la desnudez de esta

- Deja.- caminando hacia la cama y tomando su piyama, colocándosela – te habías tardado – mirándolo de reojo

- Un poco.- acostándose en la cama y agarrándola por la cintura – hueles rico

- Deja, no estoy de ganas.- zafándose

Este no permitía que ella se separara de él

- No seas así.- besándole la nuca – se que estas agotada y se te ve hasta en los ojos – este sintió como el cuerpo de ella se relajaba – mañana platicare con diamante.

- ¡No! – molesta

- Sí, lo hare.- serio y acostándola en la cama, se subió encima – señora chiba, ahora el que manda soy yo, no vas a trabajar más

- No te atrevas.- mirándolo con desafío

- Lo hare, diamante tendrá que acceder.- serio

- Diamante no cae en chantajes.- sonriente

- Tiene que hacerlo, embarazo a mi hermana.- tono molesto

Serena quedo paralizada, no podía creer que diamante se halla metido con hotaru. Qué demonios estaba pensando.

- Sorprendida.- este

- Demasiado.- ella - ¿y cómo paso?

- Fácil, te quito la ropa y te enseño.- burlón

- ¡Darién! – Furiosa – sabes lo que me estoy refiriendo

- Por lo que me conto, mi hermanita se estuvieron viendo en varios sitios, charlaban. Ya sabes roses besos…. Lo normal entres dos personas maduras.

- Se van a casar.- le pregunto

- Sí, aun que mi madre le dio a entender a hotaru, que sí no lo amaba. Íbamos apoyar en ser madre soltera.- este separándose de ella

- Me parece perfecto.- está – aun que diamante es muy responsable, sí está a su lado porque la ama

- Yo, estoy dudoso.- separándose de ella

- ¿Porque?

- Él está enamorado de ti.- seguridad

Serena negó con la cabeza

- Eres muy celoso, ¿crees que soy la única mujer en el mundo? – Levantándose un poco y bruzando los brazos – respóndeme ¡Darién!

Gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco. Tratare de subir capítulo más seguido, no prometo nada ya que tengo deberes, estoy subiendo otras historias, les envió un beso feliz tarde. Despide Ady


	10. Chapter 10

Este le iba a responder, escucharon a su hija gritar. Ellos se miraron y salieron corriendo a buscarla y la encontraron llorando a mitad de camino, Darién la tomo entres sus brazos y noto que estaba de nuevo hirviendo nuevamente de fiebre.

- Tenemos que bañarla.- está tocando a su hija

- Sí.- él como sentía la respiración caliente en su cuello y su niña como lloraba por el malestar, le dolía verla así – vamos rápido, no me gusta verla así

- Vamos.

Estos caminaron de la nuevo a la habitación, al entrar esta fue directo al baño para prepara la tina, Darién se encargaba de desvestirla para bañarla, riny estaba lista la sumergió en el agua

- Mamá.- llorando

- Tranquila cariño, ponto pasara.- animándola

- Tengo mucho frio.- temblando – papá

- Aquí, estoy.- acercándose a ella, no le gustaba verla así – papá estará contigo, todo el tiempo

- Mami.- deprimida – tengo sueño

- Vamos a bajar, esa fiebre.- madre – después duerme

Riny asintió

Darién y serena, empezaron a bajarla la fiebre a su hija, después de media hora se la bajaron y la volvieron a vestir, acostaron en su cama para estar pendiente de ella, Darién la arropo

- Es mejor que duermas.- este

- No, tengo que cuidarla.- serena sin querer dormirse

- Estás muy agotada, duerme y tres horas te despierto.- este mintiendo

- Está bien.- ella suspirando y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija, a este en los labios – me llamas ¡he!

- Sí, tranquila.- sonriéndole

Darién noto como ella cerró los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida, no se sorprendió ya que esta se veía bastante agotada, estuvo pendiente de riny casi toda la noche llego un momento que el sueño lo venció y la tocaba para saber sí la fiebre había regresado o no, para su tranquilidad la niña paso muy buena noche. Aun que él no.

Serena cuando despertó, noto que aun su hija seguía durmiendo y la toco la mejilla y noto que su temperatura era normal, la tranquilizo. Noto que Darién no se encontraba ahí, bajo con cuidado de la cama fue a buscarlo, cuando lo encontró en el comedor se encontraba leyendo el periódico y ella se acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla noto que llevaba puesto sus lentes.

- Qué guapo.- sonriéndole y noto que este la estaba mirando

- No te burles.- este dejando a un lado el periódico y quitándose los lentes – se que no te gusta, que los use

- Solo bromeaba.- ella sonriéndole

- No te creo nada.- levantándose, para estar a su altura – riny paso buena noche, no te quise levantar

- Gracias, me hacía falta dormir, no te creas dormida la tocaba.- mirándolo – acuérdate que estuve con ella por tres años solas y no fue más de una vez que le baje una fiebre

- Te informo, que diamante llamo.- serio – te despidió

- ¡Qué! – Asombrada - ¿Qué le dijiste? – molestándose

- Me pidió que te dijera, no puede trabajar con una mujer tan irresponsable, falto ayer y hoy.- aguantando la risa, ver su cara palidecer

- No, puede ser.- ella anonadada y mirando el reloj que marcaban las once y media de la mañana – Dios mío, he fallado a diamante, con razón. Me despidió

- Son mentiras mías.- soltando una carcajada – llamo para decirme, viene más tarde. Si sonaba serio

- Que será.- intrigada

- Tengo que irme.- este tomando su samsung galaxy – nos, vemos más tardecito – besándola con pasión – bye

- Adiós.- ella mirando cómo se alejaba de ella

Dos horas después

Serena estaba ayudando a su hija a desayunar, aun se encontraba débil y prefirió llamar a la institución e infórmeles que no iría en toda la semana.

- Mami.- niña más animada – voy a decirle a papá que nos lleva a pasear este fin de semana

- Me parece bien.- sonriéndole – acuérdate que este sábado es el cumpleaños de la tía rey

- Yupi.- contenta – comeremos mucho pastel

- Sí.- sonriéndole, en eso sintió el sonido del timbre, noto como la señora de servicio fue abrir – quien será

- No lo sé.- riny sonriendo

- Hola familia.- hotaru llegando con Eliot y su futuro esposo

- Tía hotaru.- emocionada

- Mi niña.- sonriendo - ¿Y cómo sigue?

- Mejor.- cuñada – a noche se le subió la temperatura, logramos bajársela y Darién estuvo cuidándola toda la noche

- Hola riny.- niño acercándose a ella y sonriéndole

Serenity sonrió feliz

- Mami, puedo ir con Eliot a mi habitación.- niña radiante

- Claro, con cuidado.- pidió

- Sí, señora.- Eliot como tomaba la mano de su amiga

Serenity y Eliot subieron a la habitación

- Vengo a platicar contigo.- diamante – sobre el trabajo

- Me vas a despedir.- ella insegura

- No.- rapidez – vengo a pedirte, que posibilidades, tengo que trabajes en casa. Es que mis padres me pidieron de favor que contratara a mi prima cere cere, por un tiempo. Tiene problemas económicos, no tengo confianza en ella y quiero que trabajes la contabilidad del bufe. Dime ¿aceptas?

Serena quedo perpleja, ella solo es su secretaria tener ese cargo tan importante, se sentía muy alagada y emocionada a la vez.

- Claro que acepto.- feliz

- Le dije a mi Diam. Aceptarías.- su cuñada sonriendo

- Perfecto.- aliviado, su anterior contador no le estaba dando los resultados que debía y estaba sospechando que estaba robando – mañana te traigo todo.

- Gracias

- ¿Y mi hermanito, en donde esta? – hotaru notando que no lo veía

- Se fue, hace un par de horas.- informa – debe venir en cualquier momento

- Me imagino, que Darién te conto de la nueva noticia.- esta alegre

- Sí, aun que me dejo completamente sorprendida.- comenta – me alegra mucho por ustedes dos

- Gracias serena.- este – no sabes lo feliz que estoy

- Estamos.- ella

- Ojala que sea una niña.- serena – así diamante tendrá el par

- No.- su cuñada – yo quiero un niño, para que Eliot juegue

- Lo que sea, es bueno.- este sonriendo

- Voy a traer, pastel y jugo.- serena alejándose de ellos

Serena les dio postre a sus invitados, estuvieron horas platicando de todo un poco, hasta que Darién apareció. Diamante se asusto un poco pensando que este lo golpearía pero no, se sorprendió lo calmado que se encontraba y como lo acepto en su familia. Este le pidió a diamante platicar con él a solas y diamante acepto, cuando pudieron platicar tranquilamente este le soltó lo que pensaba de él y que para el amaba a serena, diamante le explico que sintió mucha atracción por serena, la veía como una sustituta de esmeralda y solo pensaba en ella para formar una familia así los niños estuvieran más tranquilo, comento que cuando conoció a hotaru descubrió que solo estaba deslumbrado que solo siente por serena un gran cariño.

Darién alivio y sintió las palabras de su cuñado muy sinceras, le dio un apretón y se unieron a sus mujeres nuevamente

Tiempo después

- Me encanto tener a hotaru y diamante aquí.- serena acostada en su cama

- A mi también.- sonriendo – riny sigue durmiendo

- Estuvo muy feliz jugando con Eliot

- Me parece bien.- este acostándose alado de ella – te parece si, decimos buscar el hermanito a riny

- No.- ella con decisión – no quiero

- Serena, tienes que entender que no soy un jovencito. Tu tengas treinta yo tengo cuarenta, a esa edad no pienso volver a comenzar.- molestándose por la actitud de ella

- Tan poco, voy a tener un hijo a los treinta.- notando su molestia – debes entender, no voy a volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces – desafío

- ¿Y cuál es el error? – sin entenderle muy bien sus palabras

- No, traer al mundo un hijo sin amor.- ella seria

- Por Dios.- este espantado - Riny es hecha con amor

- Solo de mi parte.- ella dolida – yo te amaba y tu no a mí.

- ¿Ya, no me amas? – dolido

- Te quiero.- mintió – no te amo

Darién pensó que su corazón se le salía por el pecho, serena no lo amaba como antes, ahora entendía tantas cosas, su libertad y su negación a darle un hermanito a su hija, no iba a darle un hijo nunca

- Entiendo, entonces tengo que aceptarlo. Seré padre de una sola hija.

Aquellas palabras golpearon el corazón de serena, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, no la amaba. Aun que ella lo sabia ahora lo estaba confirmando, no iba a llorar y menos delante de él. Prefirió darle la vuelta he ignorarlo, sintió como Darién la abrazo, quería quitarle sus manos y no la abrazara más nunca, para que. Ella había tomado la decisión de darse una oportunidad y no podía negarlo estar alado de él se sentía muy feliz y son una verdadera familia. Sintió como le daba un beso en el cuello

- Dari.- ella – no estoy de animo

- Buenas noches.- abrazándola

Serena no sabía como interpretar aquellas palabras, se había enfadado o no, no puedo dormir, después de dos horas

Días después

- Listo.- serena terminado de acomodarle a su esposo la corbata – te vez guapo

- Ve a vestirte.- este mirándola en media hora se irían al cumpleaños de su hermana rey y aun no se encontraba lista, su hija estaba ansiosa

- Estoy bañada, solo es maquillarme y colocarme el vestido.- informa

- Te espero afuera.- este separándose de ella y saliendo de la habitación

Serena acerco a al closet y saco un hermoso vestido color plomo, se lo coloco, le quedo pegadito al cuerpo con un espectacular adorno en los pechos hasta el abdomen arruchado, dejando notar su figura y lo delgada que es, se coloco una pulsera parecida al color del vestido y después se coloco las sandalias, se quito el gorro y dejo caer unos hermosos risos. Se maquillo y salió de la habitación

- Ya estoy lista.- acercándose a su esposo e hija

- ¡Mamá! – Su hija emocionada – te vez bellísima

- Gracias.- ella sonriendo - ¿Y cómo me veo dari?

- Te vez, radiante. Preciosa.- él – seré la envidia de la fiesta

- No exageres, vámonos.- sonriendo

La familia Chiba Tsukino se reunieron, al club en donde se realizaría el festejo.

Al entrar, las miradas fueron para ellos, Darién se sentía orgulloso de llevar a una mujer tan hermosa, riny fue guiada por un camarero a la sala de los niños, estos se acercaron a la festejada

- Feliz cumpleaños hermanita.- este dándole un gran abrazo

- Muchas gracias.- sonriéndole y mirando a su cuñada – serena estás preciosa, con ese vestido

- Muchas gracias.- alagada – te vez hermosa, con se vestido azul

- Gracias cuñis.- alegre – amy también está muy linda con ese vestido negro y hotaru no la ve visto.

- Muy hermosa.- ella, noto que sus hermanas estaban ahí con sus esposos, sus padres no lo veía. Era porque se habían quedado con los niños cuidándolos, no era de extrañarse no eran muy fiesteros – parece que mis padres no vinieron

- Claro que sí.- rey – están con los niños, son muy celosos

Serena se sorprendió un poco

- Hermana, te estás poniendo viejita.- bromeando su hermano

- Sí, como no.- ella molestándose – y tu tan joven

- Mi esposa, lo que esta es hermosa.- Nicolás abrazándola por la cintura – es una diosa

- Que lindos.- serena sonriéndoles

- Mi amorcito, es muy especial.- rey eufórica – es mi razón de vivir

- Somos, muy unidos y siempre tratamos de poner nuestro amor por delante.- este mirándola con amor

Esta le dio un poco de envidia, Darién jamás le diría una palabra de amor y menos decirle "TE AMO". Les sonrió

Darién noto su cambio en su rostro, no quiso decir nada delante de su hermana y cuñado, miro a un lado y noto que ahí estaba una mujer que tenia años sin verla y se alegro mucho en verla allí, se alejo de los presentes se fue a reunir con ella

- Hola preciosa.- este sonriéndole, tenía casi ocho años sin verla

- Darién mi vida.- ella sonriéndole, miro a su ultimo amante que dejo en Tokio para irse a vivir a España

-Beryl, estás preciosa.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Eres un aburrido.- coqueta – ahora me saludas en la mejilla

- Ahora soy un hombre casado.- risueño

Beryl no le gusto mucho aquella información

- Vaya, ¿Quién es tu esposa? – le pregunto un tanto celosa

- Ella.- señalando a serena – es mi mujer

- No se puede negar que es hermosa, no se compara conmigo.- mirándolo

Este no es extraño, ella podía hablar libremente con él de todo, ese comentario no le agrado.

- Para mí es la esposa más hermosa del mundo.- este con amor – se que está un poco delgada de lo normal. Así me vuelve loco

Beryl tuvo que disimular muy bien su rabia, regreso a Tokio para reconquistarlo porque sabía que estaba divorciado, para mayor sorpresa aun sigue casado.

- Estás ciego.- sonriendo – en una parte te puedo entender, eres casado y no puedes mirar a otras mujeres

- Estoy casado, puedo mirar a otras mujeres. Respecto a mi esposa, es otra cosa.- suavidad - ¿y qué te trae de nuevo a nuestro país?

Ella se le quedo mirando, no sabía que decirle

En otro sitio

- ¿Qué hace setsuna aquí? – seria rey

- Esta, saliendo con tomoe.- hotaru acercándose – te cuento algo, setsuna se ve que está enamorada

- Sera de su billetera.- amy voz baja

- Lo importante, que no me molestara.- serena con tranquilidad

- Eso es lo importante.- hotaru, notando que diamante estaba platicando con una mujer – ahí esta

- No le harás una escena de celos.- rey preocupada, de su hermana creía todo

- No.- ella seria – es que como no lo había ubicado pensé que estaría con los niños

- Darién con Beryl.- amy atónita

- ¡Qué! – Rey asombrada - ¿Quién la invito?

- ¿Quién es ella? – mirando a la pelirroja que se encontraba con su esposo

- Fue mujer de Darién, por mucho tiempo.- hotaru con seriedad

Serena quedo en silencio, siempre ha sabido que en la vida de Darién ha vi do muchas mujeres, nunca imagino conocer otra parte de setsuna la detallo muy bien, una mujer hermosa y sobre todo muy atractiva

- Tranquila serena.- rey animándola – Darién solo te quiere a ti

- Eso es verdad cuñis.- amy

- Gracias chicas.- tratando de sonreír

- Ve a buscarlo.- hotaru alentándola

En otro lado

Darién se encontraba impaciente, por la respuesta que le daría Beryl

- Por trabajo.- mintió – no me vayas a preguntar de que – notando la intensión de él – son cosas mías

- No he dicho nada.- sonriéndole, vaya sí lo conocía muy bien - ¿quieres bailar?

- Claro.- alegre

Este la saco a la pista de baile, serena se quedo mirándolos en eso se acerco un hombre muy guapo

- Hola señorita.- mirándola a serena - ¿quiere bailar conmigo?

Esta dudo un momento, acepto

- Claro.- educación

Estos dos salieron a bailar, cuando este la vio en brazos de otro le dio mucho celos y conociendo a Zero un mujeriego muy peligroso

- Eres amiga de Rey Chiba.- le pregunto zero dándole una vuelta y volverla agarrar por la cintura

-Sí y no.- ella sonriendo – soy su cuñada

- No creo que seas hermana de Nicolás.- zero con seguridad conocía a Nicolás desde pequeños

- No, soy la esposa de Darién.- informa

Zero quedo mirándola y sonrió, este siempre tenía mujeres hermosas a su lado, entendía porque muy poco la sacaba al público, semejante belleza.

- Darién debe de estar orgulloso de tener una esposa tan hermosa.

- Tiene que estarlo.- seguridad – una mujer como yo no la conseguirá en ninguna parte

Este sonrió, descubrió la seguridad de ella y le gusto mucho. Ahora sabía que Darién era el inseguro porque noto como lo miraba con ganas de matarlo y eso le estaba causando mucha risa

- Tu esposo no deja de mirarnos.- le comunica

- Es muy celoso.- suavidad – se lidiar con eso

- Ya veo, porque eres tan segura de ti misma.- dándole otra vuelta, para luego agárrala de la mano y seguir bailando – confías en él

- Vamos a decir, que se lo que tengo.- seguridad y alegre

Estos siguieron bailando por un buen rato, Darién se encontraba que hervía la sangre y Beryl estaba airada porque por los celos de este, la música se detuvo todos se fueron asentar, Darién se separo de Beryl para platicar con su mujer

- Serena.- acercándose a ella

- Hola amor.- sonriéndole

- Los dejo.- zero alejándose de ellos

- ¿Qué hacías con él? – le pregunto furioso

- Bailando.- alegre - ¿porque?

- Te prohíbo que te acerque a él.- ordenándole – es un Don Juan

- Entonces, no quiero verte cerca de esa mujer.- mirándolo con desafío – se que esa mujer fue una ex pareja

- Es diferente.- machista – soy un hombre y tú una mujer, las reglas son otras

- Lo siento, mientras que no respectes lo que te pedí. Puedo bailar con zero o quien quiera.- voz baja para que nadie los escuchara

Ella se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Darién como la tomo de la mano con brusquedad y salieron de club rumbo a un jardín, noto que nadie estaba ahí, está un poco asustada.

- Suéltame.- separándose de él con brusquedad - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Tú y nadie me vera la cara de estúpido.- soltó con ira – tienes que respectarme

- Mira, cavernícola.- furiosa – deja de decir estupideces, la esclavitud o la obediencia caducaron hace años

- No quiero que ningún hombre se te acerque.- pegándola a su cuerpo con brusquedad – eres mía – besándola a la fuerza

Ella quería separarse de él, Darién no era sí antes, nunca la había besado con tanta fuerza y posesión, no quiso detenerlo estaba sintiendo un poco de miedo y prefirió corresponderle el beso

Este se estaba volviendo loco de celos y no era así, no sabía que le estaba pasando. Se estaba sintiéndose mal y la dejo de besar

- Perdóname.- este avergonzado – no sé qué me pasa

- Estás loco.- dolida – eres un estúpido y maldito machista – conteniéndose las lagrimas – no podemos ser felices, Darién tú no permites por tus maldito celos y inseguridades – alejándose de él – No arruines la noche a tu hermana – yéndose

Él se quedo ahí parado, no entendía sus sentimientos, estaba volviendo loco

Serena entro a la fiesta y prefirió irse a ver a su hija, entro miro a los niños saltando y corriendo por el lugar si estuvieran en un campo abierto

- Serenity.- llamo a su hija

Riny salió corriendo a donde se encontraba ella

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – alegre

- Nada, cariño.- tratando de sonriéndole y que su enojo se fuera al solo verla y funciono. Su hija la hacía olvidar los malos momentos – solo deseaba verte, te amo tanto

- Yo también.- abrazándola

Serena se sintió muy feliz, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar

- Hija estás bien.- su padre acercándose a ella, la conocía muy bien para saber que algo le estaba pasando

- Sí, papi.- sonrisa falsa – solo que estoy un poco cansada

- Tienes una carita, triste.- luna acercándose a ella - ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí, mamá.- mirando a su hija – cariño, diviértete. Nos veremos luego – retirándose

Luna y Artemis quedaron preocupado por su pequeña, algo no estaba bien

Esta se reunió con sus hermanas y cuñadas, todas notaron la tención que se encontraba serena y Darién, conocían bien a su hermano y aun no sabía controlar sus sentimientos y serena intento que estar más tranquila.

En casi la mitad de la zero invito de nuevo a ella, bailar pero esta se negó. No quería que Darién le hiciera un escándalo y miro fijamente a Darién y noto que nunca más se acerco a esa mujer.

- Darién.- Beryl acercándose a él – estás muy serio

- Necesito estar solo.- yéndose

Beryl se frustro, no daría quería de brazos cruzados

En toda la fiesta Darién se la paso tomando, algo que puso de mal humor a serena, no quiso ni acercársele tuvo que hacerlo porque diana se lo pidió, le hablo solo para decirle que dejara de tomar, que su madre se encontraba preocupada, obedeció y no tomo más. A la hora de cantar el cumpleaños a la agasajada, los niños estuvieron presente, beryl se sorprendió a saber que este tenía una hija, se dio de cuenta cuando la niña lo llamo y él la cargo para que pudiera ver a su tía como apagaba las velas, estos se retiraron a las tres y media de la madrugada.

Serena manejo, no quería que este lo hiciera por la manera que había bebido y no quería arriesgarse, este a su pesar no quería que serena manejara pero se sentí un poco mareado, por eso acepto que esta manejara

Al entrar a su casa, Darién llevo a serenity a la habitación y le quito la ropa, le coloco su piyama le tocaba la cara con mucho amor y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí, cuando entro a su habitación encontró a serena se mi desnuda y recogiendo el vestido del suelo.

- Tienes un cuerpo hermoso.- mirándola con pasión

- Gracias.- un tanto molesta – esto se logra con dieta y ejercicios. Por cierto, más tarde platicaremos de lo que sucedió en la fiesta de rey

- Puede ser ya.- serio, no le gustaban los rodeos

- Lo prefieres así.- seria – esto no está funcionando, no voy aceptar más escenita de celos de tu parte, o confías en mi o controlas tus estúpidos celos, que no hay razón ni motivos.

- Eres mi mujer.- exaltado

- Error, vivo contigo, tenemos intimidad porque nos necesitamos, tú no me amas y yo te quiero. Nadie puede salir lastimado y solo llevamos cuatro meses juntos.- le aclara – pienso irme, no me importa nada. Soy joven puedo rehacer mi vida y formar una familia, riny tiene que entender que sus padres no pueden estar juntos.

- Eres una egoísta.- acercándose a ella y agarrándola de los brazos – no te mereces nada.

- ¿Y tú sí? – Dolida – puedes tener una familia y alguien que te quiera. No puedes pensar en mis sentimientos, acaso los tuyos son más importante que los míos – mirándolo – tú sí puedes merecer felicidad y yo no.

Este no sabía que responderle y la soltó.

- Darién.- observando como él se alejaba de ella

- Serenity….- susurro y la miro – me quedare con mi hija – brusquedad – ella no se aparta de mi lado y no pienso permitir que me separes nuevamente de ella, sí quieres pelea, pelearemos por ella – furia

Serena quedo helada, sí Darién lograba quedarse con su hija se moría. Sin ella no había ninguna razón para vivir

GRACIAS POR SU RW SE LOS AGADEZCO MUCHO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS =) ENVIO UN BESO ENORME Y PROMETO NO TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR BYE


	11. Chapter 11

Serena quedo ida, unos minutos después decidió darse un baño y acostarse a dormir, hablaría con él, más tarde a lo mejor es porque se encontraban muy alterados por lo que había sucedido

Horas después

Darién no pudo dormir muy bien, cuando entro a la habitación se imagino a serena llorando o alterada, lo sorprendió encontrarla acostada y se acerco, descubrió que estaba dormida. Ahora la estaba observando cómo platicaba con su hija del cumpleaños

- Mami, cuando sea mi cumpleaños, quiero que sea de así de grande.- emocionada

- Claro que sí.- respondió su padre sonriéndole – todo lo que pida mi princesa se lo daré.

- ¡Yupi! – Ella feliz – gracias papi

- Lo tendrás como te portes.- serena autoridad – sabes muy bien, que si haces las cosas bien, tienes tu recompensa

Riny se le quedó mirando y miro a su papá

- Pero.- triste

- Mamá tiene razón.- él sonriéndole

Esta no dijo nada

- Mami.- serenity alegre - ¿Y para cuando tendré mi hermanito?

Aquella pregunto tomo por sorpresa a la pareja, serena no sabía que decirle y este no quería decir nada para no darle esperanza a su hija, después verla sufrir

- Bueno…- desesperada, no sabía que decirle – puede ser, un tiempo te aviso

- No.- niña seria - ¡Quiero un hermanito!, Zafiro, Eliot, Derek y hasta los gemelos tienen hermanos ¿Y porque yo no?

- ¿Gemelos? – Darién sin entender eso – explícame, hija eso no entiendo

- Es que Max o Yat, como nacieron juntos. Cuando estén más grandecitos, pueden decir cada uno que tienen un hermano.- explica

- No había visto ese punto.- serena un tanto sorprendida por la inteligencia de su pequeña

- Yo, quiero cuidar mi hermanito o hermanita, saber que es compartir a mis papás con otros hermanos.- triste – a veces me siento sola en casa y no se con quien jugar o cuidar

Ella no sabía lo solo que se sentía su niña, ahora se sentía culpable. Ahora entendía a Darién cuando le pedía un hijo, tan ciega estaba ella y no se fijaba en la soledad de riny, este si lo había notado de hace mucho tiempo.

- Déjame pensarlo.- serena sonriéndole, recibió un fuerte abrazo de su hija

- Gracias mamá.- eufórica – ojala que pronto me puedan dar la noticia

- Hija, vamos a jugar en el jardín.- su padre

- Estoy cansada.- niña sonriéndole a su progenitor – quiero que me cargues – alzando sus brazos

Este acepto su petición y la llevo en brazos para su habitación, al depositarla le dio un beso y la dejo entretenida con la televisión

- Tenemos que hablar.- serena acercándose a él

- No lo creo.- caminando un poco más para dejarla sola por el pasillo, esta lo agarro del brazo – suéltame

- No, te comportes como un niño.- suavidad - ¿no podemos platicar, con calma?

- Vayamos a la habitación.- sin mirarla

Serena lo siguió y cuando entraron a la habitación este cerró la puerta para que riny los fuera oír

- Habla.- rudeza

- No, tienes que comportarte como un idiota.- Irritada – creo que es mala idea – cruzando los brazos

- Ok. Cambiare mi actitud.- tranquilidad – habla

- Como nuestra hija, está muy feliz por nuestra relación he, pensado que podemos fingir estar juntos y cuando estamos en la habitación somos dos extraños.- ella mirándolo

- Me parece bien.- sin más – nada de compromiso. Es perfecto

- Lo aceptas tan rápido.- atónita

- No voy arrogarte, no eres la única mujer en el mundo.- sonriendo

- Ya entiendo. Quieres revolcarte con Beryl.- celosa – si vas a revolcarte con esa mujerzuela, menos cuídate porque si te veo en una revista de chisme. Nos vamos – mirada desafiante

- Eso es normal en los hombres.- descaro

- Hazlo, yo también lo hare.- desafiándolo – luego me contaras como se siente

- Ni te atrevas.- agarrándola del brazo – eres mía, entiendo eso

- Suéltame.- seria y mirándolo a los ojos – no eres nadie

- Eres tan.- jalándola con fuerza para quedar pegada a su cuerpo – creo que es hora de divertimos – sonriendo con malicia

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – está un tanto preocupada

- Ya lo veras.- caminando y obligando a esta seguir sus pasos, cuando sintió que algo no los dejaba seguir la tiro en la cama

- ¿Qué te pasa? – sin dejar de mirarlo

- Nada.- acercándose a ella, lentamente para besarla

Serena se sentía muy nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez que Darién estuviera tan cerca de ella, cerró los ojos por instinto, sintió los labios de este como los besaba y de repente no sentía presión en sus muñecas y eso hizo separarse de él, rapidez

- ¿Qué haces? – Ella mirándola con seriedad – eres un tonto

- Tú aun me amas.- seguridad – No quieres reconocerlo

- Que gano, si te digo que te amo.- entristecida - ¿Dime, que gano?

Darién no sabía que decir, el nunca había conocido el amor, jamás le costo conquistar a una mujer, siempre caían a sus encantos o se ofrecían solas. Muy poco supo conquistar y menos sentir un amor por alguien, es una realidad no conocía el amor, es ignorante.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? – esperando su respuestas

- Soy una persona Ignorante, en el amor serena.- rebela – nunca me he amado a una mujer

Esta quedo perpleja, no imagino que Darién nunca se hubiera enamorado, no entendía si con sus padres es muy cariñosos y siempre le demuestran lo mucho que las ama a sus hermanas, es cariñoso con su hija, es un tanto creíble esa historia

- Sí, debes de amar.- ella mirándolo

- Yo, amo a mi hija. Es mi razón de vivir.- seguridad – quiero a mis padres, los amo. Mis hermanas son mi mundo, nunca le he dicho a una mujer que la amo.

- ¿Y porque?

- No lo sé, cuando tuve mi primera relación. Ella fue quien hizo tener un noviazgo me beso y nunca me pidió que le dijera cosas lindas, tuve muchas novias y muchas amigas con derecho, no fui nada fiel, cuando conocí a Beryl no platicamos muy bien cuando nos fuimos a la cama, duramos casi seis años juntos, claro yo seguía con mi vida con otras mujeres.- suelta, nunca le había contando a nadie – te conocí a ti, cuando te vi me reflejaste mucha ternura y no vi en otras mujeres, lo que otras trasmitías

Serena mirándolo y sentándose para estar más cómoda

- ¿Y qué me viste, otras no tenían?

- Pureza y dulzura, para mi fuiste como una princesita que nadie había descubierto y me volví loco con solo verte, quería estar todo el tiempo a tu lado, logre que te fijaras en mi.- sinceridad – cuando me dijiste, que estabas embarazada me volví loco de la alegría, siempre me he visto un futuro contigo, jamás me vi con otras mujeres, con setsuna fue un pasatiempo.

- Un pasatiempo.- ella seria – te ibas a casar con ella

- No, claro que no. Setsuna no es una mujer que esté preparada para el matrimonio, nosotros no eran nada serio, ella se acostaba con otros hombres según nosotros éramos novios y jamás me importo.- comunica – tu si me importas, te quiero y quiero aprender a decirte Te Amo. Quiero que seas feliz a mi lado y no con otro hombre.

- Darién.- conmovida – tengo una idea

- ¿Cual?

- Comenzar de nuevo.- sonriéndole – vamos a enamorarnos, mutuamente

Este se le quedo mirando y extrañado, no muy seguro de su plan

- Esa frase la utilizamos cuando volvimos.- le pregunto inseguro

- No.- ella firmeza – me presento, soy Serena Tsukino, tengo veintiséis años, una hija de seis años. Soy estudiante y según creo que estoy comprometida, me gusta hacer ejercicios y trabajo vendiendo pasteles cuando tengo tiempo libre. Soy la pequeña de mis padres, tengo dos hermanas, casadas con hijos y esposos esplendidos.

- Soy Darién Chiba, tengo treinta y seis años, padre de una hermosísima niña que es mi mundo, soy dueño de empresa hotelera, soy un hombre extremadamente guapo y sexy, se complacer a una mujer en todos los sentidos, si quieres ¿podemos probar? – jalándola para volverla a costar y se puso encima de ella - ¿Qué me dices?

Serena soltó una carcajada

- Creo, que vas muy rápido.- mirándolo con deseo – no niego, que es muy tentador, vamos con calma

- Hagamos un trato.- este sonriendo – comencemos mañana y hoy jugamos un rato.

- Pues.- ella riéndose, no sabía que decirle. La situación le daba risa – no lo se

- Anda.- acariciándole los labios con los suyos – acepta

- Está bien. Mañana comenzamos.- besándolo con pasión, este correspondió el beso con la misma entrega que ella le daba, poco a poco fueron quitándose la ropa y complaciéndose mutuamente, después de hacer el amor, se dieron un baño y se acostaron a dormir.

Al día siguiente serena le fue a llevar el desayuno en la cama a Darién, este se sorprendió un poco, se sentía muy alagado como ella lo estaba tratando, después del desayuno se dieron un beso, cada quien se encargo de su trabajo, ella despertó a su hija le explico que era hora de irse a la escuela, la niña estaba muy animada. Ya que estaba cansada de estar en casa, la ayudo a vestirse y le dio un beso de despedida, quedar sola prefirió adelantar el trabajo que tenía pendiente con diamante.

Dos horas después

- Señora serena.- la sirvienta acercándose a ella – le traje un jugo

- Gracias, tenía mucha sed.- sonriéndole – estar dos horas sentada es un poco molestoso, así es el trabajo

- Se nota que le gusta mucho.- observo la mujer

- Me encanta, es rico estudiar algo que te gusta, es una satisfacción. Que nada te la da.- terminando de acomodar los libros – uno siempre tiene que estudiar lo que más le gusta.

- Eso es verdad señora.- la mujer - mi nieta está estudiando para ser abogada y dice que cada vez que ve una clase se emociona mucho, se le noto el interés

- Cuando riny decida que va a estudiar, la apoyare.- seguridad – aun que conociendo a Darién, no dejara que haga nada. Dirá. Tiene una empresa de hoteles no necesitara tener un titulo.

- Señora.- esta mirándola – lo conoce muy bien

- Más de lo él cree.- riéndose

En eso suena el timbre

La mujer se alejo de esta para abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió se consiguió con la joven hotaru estaba acompañada de varias mujeres

- ¿Está mi hermana? – le pregunto mina

- Sí, pasen.- alejándose un poco para que estas entraran

- ¡Serena! – la llamo mina – estamos aquí

Serena al escuchar su voz, se levanto y fue a reunirse con ella, noto que están ahí sus cuñadas e hermanas

- ¿Y ese milagro? – ella sonriendo

- Estamos preocupadas por ti.- amy

- ¿Y eso? – serena extrañada

- Por la actitud de mi hermano.- rey

- Ah… eso.- ella sonriendo – sí, hubo problemas, lo arreglamos

- Me alegro.- lita más tranquila – no sabes lo preocupada que estamos

- Yo, no he dejado de pensar en Beryl.- comenta hotaru – ella si es peligrosa

- Vayamos, a la sala. Ahí platicaremos mejor.- serena mirándolas

Estás asintieron y siguieron a serena hasta la sala, al estar ahí se sentaron y retomaron la platica

- ¿Y dinos, que hiciste? – le pregunto rey curiosa, sabía que su hermano no es fácil de manejar

- Bueno, hubo un momento que pensé que todo se complicaría, llegamos a un grado que me amenazo con quitarme a la niña.- comenta - yo también le hice entender muchas cosas

- Darién es un machista.- seria hotaru – no sé porque es así

- Es nuestro hermano y no podemos cambiarlo.- amy defendiéndolo

- Ahí está la consentidora.- rey molesta con su hermana – deja de defenderlo, ese nació con retraso y punto

- Sí, es demasiado machista y lo peor, aun no entiendo como enamoro a serena.

- Chicas por favor.- lita – serena se puede molestar con sus comentarios

Esta las escuchaba con atención, no sabía que tuvieran esa idea de Darién, si reconocía que es un tanto machista, ella también ha logrado ver sus cualidades, si solo ve los defectos entonces para que estar juntos, primero es enamorarse de sus defectos para amarlo por completo, solo se ama las virtudes nunca podrían llegar a nada.

Darién estaba con ella por algo y si aguantaba su manera de ser es porque la quiere y la respecta como mujer. Solo tenía que darle tiempo.

En hotel Chiba

Darién se encontraba en su oficina, no podía pensar en nada toda su mente está invadida de serena, tuvo que dejar de firmar papeles no quería firmar algo y luego arrepentirse. Noto que alguien abría la puerta con cuidado.

- Hola cariño.- beryl sonriendo

- Hola beryl.- este levantándose de su silla, para poderla saludar - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, cariño.- dándole un beso casi cerca de los labios – creo, que estás solito

- Eso parece.- extrañado que unazuki no lo hubiera llamado, para avisarle que tendría una visita

- Vengo a invitarte a una fiesta.- sonriéndole con malicia – sabes, trago y después momentos cariñosos.

- No, puedo.- este serio – estoy casado.

- Eso es mentira.- ella molesta – vives con ella, nada más. No puedes serle fiel solo por vivir con ella., no lo fuiste conmigo ¿Por qué ella sí?

- A yo la quiero, no me perdonaría engañarla.- sinceridad – serena me llena físicamente y emocionalmente. Espero que lo entiendas beryl

Beryl lo miro con odio, se iba a deshacer de esa mujer como sea, si setsuna no puedo hacerlo ella sí, se quedaría con Darién. Nadie iba a impedirlo

- Haz cambiado.- furiosa – tranquilo, volverás ser el mismo de antes – dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios y se fue

Este no entendió lo que su ex pareja le quiso decir, prefirió no darle importancia a su visita y salió de su oficina, a buscar a su secretaria y la consigue entretenida besándose con un empleado

- Muy bonito.- este serio y unazuki dio un brinco, bajo la cabeza avergonzada – sí, alguien entra a violarme y tu ni enterada

- Perdón.- ella y salió corriendo

- Te tengo en la mira.- este amenazando al joven, siguió a unazuki – espera, no estoy enojado…. Bueno… sí, como se te ocurre irte a besarte con ese tipo.

- Es mi novio.- se defiende

- Como sea. Eres mi empleada y te veo como una hermanita, compórtate.- serio – y si te veo haciendo otra escenita, lo despido a él por no cuidarte – entrando a su oficina

Unas horas después

Serena se encontraba en la universidad, estaba por terminar la última clase, así poder cenar con su familia. Darién la había llamado para avisarle que sus padres irían a cenar, esta se encontraba ansiosa pues quería comer con sus suegros y sus papás.

- Serena.- molly corriendo hacia ella – el profesor, me acaba de llamar, que tome todos los trabajos, mañana ira a la casa a buscarlo

- Gracias a Dios.- ella entregándole su informe – tengo una cena muy importante, esa es la ventaja de ser la yerna del profesor, he – noto como su amiga se sonrojaba

- Deja.- ruborizada

Serena soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Nos vemos, mañana.

- Claro que sí.- molly sonriéndole

- Bye.- alejándose

- Bye.- su amiga

Está camino hasta la salida, en eso vio a una mujer conocida, se trataba de beryl, intento ignorarla

- Hola.- beryl acercándose a ella – vengo a hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué? – ella intrigada

- Quiero, que te alejes de mi hombre, que volvió contigo por la hija que tienen en común, voy a luchar por él. Él es mío, tú no lo mereces

Serena no puedo evitar reírse en su cara

- Darién, es mi esposo. Tú no eres nadie para decirme semejante locura.- alejándose de ella, sintió como beryl la tomo del brazo y la estaba lastimando – suéltame

- No.- jalándola con fuerza, esta sintió una fuerte bofetada de parte de parte de serena – como te atreves – se giro el anillo para golpearla con fuerza, le metió una bofetada con tanta magnitud que la rompió.

Serena al sentir en ardor en la cara, le metió un puñetazo en el ojo derecho

- ¡Maldita! ¡¿Estás loca?! – sintió que le ardía la cara y le dolía, no era normal para ser una bofetada, se zafo de beryl mientras esta se revisaba el ojo con un compacto. Abrió la puerta del auto y arranco

En cada Chiba Tsukino

Darién acomodo la mesa con ayuda de su hija, observo como riny se encontraba muy animada por la llegada de sus abuelitos a cenar, miro el reloj. En cualquier momento llegarían, sonó el timbre y la mujer fue abrir, cuando miro venían sonriendo sus padres con sus suegros, parece que venían juntos.

- Hola.- Endimión sonriendo – mi nieta hermosa – acercándose a riny

- Hola abuelito.- niña encantada

- Hola.- diana dándole un beso a su hijo

- Hola mamá.- este dándole un beso - ¿Cómo están? – mirando a sus suegros

- Bien y ¿nuestra hija? – le pregunto luna

- Dentro de un rato, debe llegar.- este

- Vamos a la sala, mientras llega.- serenity feliz

- Vamos.- Artemis cargándola

Estos se reunieron en la sala, para esperar a serena así comer con tranquilidad y después platicar de todo un poco, sintieron que alguien abría la puerta y fueron todos a esperar a serena.

A continuación, esta entro luna casi le daba algo y Darién se encontraba asustado y furioso a la vez, serena traiga un corte en la mejilla y se notaba una pequeña inflamación, ella no se había fijado que le paso en realidad salió tan furiosa con el encuentro de beryl no se molesto en mirarse en el espejo, por la cara de todos, se imagino que fue algo grande

- ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto luna acercándose a ella y con miedo de lastimarla

- Una pelea.- ella sin más – voy al baño a limpiarme

- Vamos.- este, acercándose a ella y agarrándola de la mano

- ¿Qué le paso a mamá? – pregunto riny extrañaba, mirando a su abuela diana

- No lo sé.- atónita

Serena entro al baño y miro en el espejo se asusto un poco, tenía una cortadura de tres centímetros y la herida muy abierta

- ¡Maldita! – Exclamo alterada – me golpeo con algo

- ¿Quién fue? – Este molesto – dímelo

- Una pelea de mujeres.- limpiándose la herida – se metió conmigo y me consiguió

Darién la giro y la miro a los ojos, le estaba mintiendo

- ¿Quién fue? – perdiendo la paciencia

- Beryl.- con calma – fue para la universidad y tuvimos palabras, tranquilo mañana amanece con un ojo morado – separándose de él para colocarse una gasa y luego se puso cinta de clínica

- La voy matar.- frenético

- Cálmate.- ella – vamos a cenar

- A mí se me quito el hambre.- furioso

- Yo si tengo.- mintió, también se le había quitado el apetito. No quería darle un desaire a sus papás y menos a su suegros – cálmate – le pidió – ella está peor que yo – sonriéndole

Este se acerco y le dio un beso encima de la gasa.

- Lo siento, es mi culpa.- sintiéndose culpable

- No.- firmeza – ella es una desquiciada, vamos – agarrándolo de la mano

Darién no quería ir, ella quería compartir con él. Se reunieron a cenar con su familia, consientes que su familia no se quedaría callada y preguntaran que le había pasado a serena

Hola, aquí está el capítulo. Espero que les guste. Pienso terminarla pronto, no sé si serán 2 o tres capítulos más, para darle el fin. Gracias por sus rw, se despide Ady


	12. Chapter 12

Estos se reunieron con su familia, serena se sentó frente a su madre y observo como su hija la miraba con mucha curiosidad

— Mami ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto su hija

— Un pequeño accidente. — le sonrió ella

— ¿Te duele?

— Un poco, hija. —suavidad

— Pero….

— Hija, mamá está cansada. — Darién

— Pero… yo. — la niña, miro a su papá quien le hizo seña que se callara

— Comencemos a comer. — serena sonriéndoles a sus invitados

Estos comieron con tranquilidad, después de cenar se reunieron en la sala, platicaron del nuevo miembro de la familia Chiba que nacería unos cuantos meses. Endimión explico que le gustaría que fuera una nieta, ya que el único que puede mantener su apellido es Darién, teniendo un varón. Comenzaron las bromas y a molestarlos para que tuvieran un bebé

— Ya, sabes hija. Sí llegas a tener una nena, no te rindas. — Luna riéndose – tienes que darle al varoncito a Endimión

— Sí. — Diana divertida – tienes que tener mínimo cinco niños – noto la palidez de su yerna

— ¡No, eso es demasiado! – ella alterada

— Mami, quiero dos hermanitos y dos hermanitas. — riny alegre

— Bueno, amor. Comencemos ¡Ya! – Agarrándola de la mano, para llevarla a la habitación, serena se separo de este – es broma

Todos soltaron una buena carcajada

— Hija. Tienes que tener otro hijo. — Artemis seria – no puedes quedarte con riny, para siempre.

— Papá. — Esta suavidad – sí, quiero tener otro bebé. Aun no, tengo que graduarme

— Rey se graduó embarazada de Derek. — Diana – además aquí tendrás nuestro apoyo – sinceridad – anímate

— Sí. — Su madre – me encantaría que tuvieras otro bebé. Tengo curiosidad ¿a quién se parecerá?

— A mí. — Este – me toca a mí. — Darién sonriendo

— Sí, ojala que sea rubio o rubia como yo. — ella sacándole la lengua

— Parecen bebés. — Su niña – anda mami, quiero un hermanito o hermanita.

Serena suspiro, ahora todos están confabulados para que se volviera a embarazar nuevamente, si no fuera porque tomaba anticonceptivos, juraría que lo estaba, su periodo no había bajado aun. Eso la tenia extrañada, pero se tranquilizo a recordar que tuvo tres años sin tomarlas y puede ser que su cuerpo, apenas se está adaptando nuevamente.

— Un día de estos. — ella tranquilidad

— Ojala que sea pronto. — Endimión – así lo criamos con el bebé de hotaru

— ¡Sí! – Entusiasmada diana – sería muy hermoso

— Apenas misaki esta de brazos.— serena

— Amy, es muy celosa con su niña. No la culpo. — suegro

— Y hotaru. De ella me espero cualquier cosa. — Diana – así que darnos otro nieto

— Sí sere. — Luna – ya los gemelos están grandecitos, quiero tener a un recién nacido en mis brazos

— Por favor. — Pidió ella cansada del mismo tema – yo les avisare

— Que sea pronto. — Artemis

Media hora después

— Nos vemos. — Despidiéndose luna – cuídate hija

— Sí, mamá

— Nos vemos señora luna. — Darién

— Adiós preciosa. — Artemis a su nieta

— Adiós abuelitos. — alegre

Los padres de serena eran los últimos invitados, los padres de Darién se habían retirado diez minutos antes

— Vamos a dormir. — su padre cargándola

— Sipi. — la niña sonriendo

— Horita lo sigo. — ella

— Te espero. — este alejándose

Serena prefirió terminar de acomodar la casa y después de iría a dormir. Se acerco a su cartera y abrió para tomarse su pastilla anticonceptiva, saco un semanal de guardar pastillas, noto que faltaban algunas pastillas y se le hizo extraño, cada vez que se tomaba una, guardaba otra pastilla nueva, nunca le gusto tener la caja a la vista por si riny se le ocurriera cometer alguna locura. Revisó el bolso con calma y sintió que el mundo se le detenía, todas las pastillas estaban regadas como si alguien las hubiera votado. Respiro profundamente, las recogió y las boto en la papelera, no las volvería a tomar más hasta que su periodo bajara. Dejo su bolso allí, se fue para la habitación de su hija

— Riny. — ella entrando

— Sí, mami. — la niña acostada y observando a su papá que estaba leyendo un cuento

— Por casualidad, te metiste con mi bolso y me votaste unas pastillas. — mirándola con seriedad

— Bueno…— nerviosa, sentía miedo que su madre le fuera a pegar – fui a buscar una pluma y me conseguí con una cosita con pastillas quise abrir una tapa y se abrió todas, como sentí que venias lo serré y me fui corriendo al jardín

— Duérmete. — Seria – mañana tendrás tu castigo

— ¿Y qué pasa? – este curioso

— Buenas noches. — Ella dándole un beso en la frente a su hija – vamos Darién

— Claro. — Dándole un beso a su hija – nos vemos princesita

— Adiós. — ella un tanto asustada, no quería que amaneciera

Serena y Darién salieron de la habitación de su hija, para entrar en la de ellos

— ¿Qué paso? – le preguntó este

— Riny, que me hizo perder todo el tratamiento de anticonceptivas. Ahora tengo que comprar una nueva

— No te cuides. — Le pidió – tengamos un bebé

— Darién, sabes lo que pienso.

— Se que nos estamos dando una oportunidad, no puedes negarme las ilusiones de ser padre de nuevo. — delicadeza

— Déjeme pensarlo. Quiero dormir. — ella

— Vamos

Serena se metió en la habitación se cambio de ropa y se acostó en la cama, noto que se había inflamado la cortada, no quería tomar ninguna medicina, ahora menos que riny le había votado las pastillas y nunca se dio de cuenta si la estaría tomando en orden o no, ahora si estaba preocupando si estaría embarazada o no, no le diría nada a Darién, al estar segura

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? – le pregunto este, acostándose a su lado

— En el bebé. — soltó, después se dio de cuenta de su error

— ¿Nuestro bebé? – tocándole el vientre

Serena sintió una punzada en el corazón, si estaba embarazada. Se estaba llevando la primera caricia de su padre

— ¿Estás rara? – quitándole la mano de su vientre, para acariciarle la mejilla

— Sí, estoy cansada.- ella suspirando

— Durmamos.- dándole un beso en los labios y abrazándola

— Sí

Serena no puedo dormir muy bien, su mente estuvo contando cuando fue su último periodo, sí estaba embarazada de cuantas semanas serian, si no lo estaba se estaba llevando un buen susto.

Darién fue el primero en despertar, miro a serena que se encontraba profundamente dormida, le dio un beso en los labios y con cuidado se alejo de ella, para vestirse e irse a buscar a beryl para decirle de todo. Y es posible amenazarla para que los dejara en paz

— Darién.- serena levantándose un poco - ¿Qué haces, vestido?

— Voy a salir.- colocándose la camisa

— ¿Y para dónde vas? – le pregunto, estaba segura que iría a buscar a beryl lo presentía

— Hablar con beryl.- tranquilidad

— No.- ella levantándose y en eso sintió un leve mareo, arrodillarse le dio tiempo de apoyar sus manos en la cama

— ¡Serena! – Este salió corriendo a donde se encontraba ella - ¿Qué paso?

— Estoy un poco mareada.- le rebela – creo que es cansancio

— Vamos para la clínica.- este levantándola

— Déjame, vestirme.- ella queriéndose separar un poco, él no la soltaba – puedo sola

— No, déjame acompañarte.

— Está bien.- le sonrió

Mientras serena escogía la ropa, este estaba mirándola y pendiente de cualquier movimiento que esta hiciera, este observo que se vistió con tranquilidad y espero que terminara de arreglarse para irse a la clínica

— Mami.- riny agitada – ya es tarde

— Ven.- este cargándola – hoy no vas para la escuela. Vamos a acompañar a mamá a la clínica

— ¿Mami, que tienes? – le pregunto

— Estoy poquito indispuesta.- serena

— Vámonos.- este

Serena le agarro la mano a este, salieron de la casa, en el camino Darién le compro una serenity comida, para la niña no sintiera hambre.

Serena no se explicaba porque se había mareado, al principio de febrero pensó que podía estar embarazada pero los test de embarazo dijeron lo contrario, la dejo muy mal quería tener un bebé. Cuando tomo la decisión de cuidarse lo había pensado demasiado y no quería negarse a ser nuevamente madre, a veces las peleas con Darién la tenían desanimada y estresada por todo lo que estaba viviendo, una relación sentimental, madre, estudiante y trabajadora no era tan fácil como se lo había imaginado.

Unos poco minutos llegaron a la clínica, esta se fue directo a ginecología mientras, Darién se quedo esperándola en la sala de espera con su hija.

Esta se encontraba nerviosísima e ilusionada con la idea de ser madre nuevamente

La doctora se acerco a este

Serena la miro con asombro

— Haruka.

— Hola.- esta sonriendo – que gusto verte – dándole un beso en la mejilla – tenia años que no te veía

— Sí, mucho tiempo.- tranquilidad – hace un tiempo me encontré con seiya, me dijo que se habían casado.

— Si, tenemos muchos niños.- ella feliz – tenemos un matrimonio hermoso y estable

— Felicidades.- ella sinceridad – yo tengo una niña de casi siete años, vengo hacerme un ecografía para saber si estoy nuevamente embarazada

— Ven y acuéstate.- le dijo – veamos si, hay un bebito ahí dentro – alegre

Serena se acostó, mientras haruka le aplico el gel y comenzó a frotar cuidadosamente

— ¿Y qué paso? – le pregunto serena impaciente

Haruka sonrió

— Bueno, déjame ver.- frotando

— Dime.- está ansiosa

— Eres la única paciente que está ansiosa de saber.- haruka divertida – aquí está un bebé - soltó

— Lo sabia.- serena

— Está de catorce semanas.- le informa

Serena perpleja

— Eso es imposible.- atónita – son demasiadas semanas, mucho tendré cuatro semanas – alarmada – mi periodo ha bajado con normalidad y también estuve consumiendo anticonceptivos

— Cálmate.- haruka – mi último embarazo me di de cuenta, cuando ya estaba de seis meses y eso que tuve mi periodo normal, sobre las pastillas me paso igual, tranquilízate tu bebé está muy bien. Dos semanas tendrás cuatro meses

— Nooo.- sin poderlo creer – tiene que a ver un error, no puedo tener tantas semanas, no he tenido síntomas tan seguido, en febrero y ahora hoy.

— Todos los embarazos no son iguales.- explica – ya esta formadito, parece que es un niño.

— ¡Un varón! – perpleja

En la sala de espera

— Mamá, se está tardando.- riny impaciente

— Tenemos que esperar.- este

En ginecología

— No, no no.- serena sin aceptarlo

Haruka notando su negación, encendió el volumen para que escuchara el corazón de su pequeño

Serena quedo quieta a escuchar sus latidos, se sentía muy confundida pero ahí estaba su hijo, demostrándole que estaba presente, se sintió avergonzada por su actitud y debería estar feliz porque volvería ser madre de nuevo y no comportarse como una niña berrinchuda.

— Lo siento.- ella – es que bueno, no es fácil aceptar que estas embarazada y tienes tantas semanas sin darte cuenta.

— Mi, hija pequeña tiene dos años, cuando me entere me hice tres ecografías no lo creía aun que seiya se volvió loco. Ese si le gusta los niños

— Gracias, le daré la noticia a mi esposa e hija.- esta limpiándose el gel y levantándose – nos veremos pronto

— En dos semanas, quiero que vengas.- mirándola

— Claro que lo hare.- acercándose a la puerta – muchas gracias

— De nada.- haruka sonriendo

Serena se reunió con Darién y con su hija, noto que serenity estaba muy impaciente, le pidió a Darién que se fueran a comer algo. Ya tenía hambre y quería alimentar bien a su bebé.

Darién no le quiso preguntar ¿Qué tenía? Prefirió llevarla a un buen restaurante y así pasarlo en familia

Cuando entraron algunas personas miraban a serena y se acordó de cortada que tenía en la mejilla, parecía que era muy mala idea que estuvieran en un lugar público, pensarían que este la golpeaba, así son las personas mal pensadas

— Creo, que mejor nos vamos.- este mirándola

— ¿Porque? – le pregunto

— Porque están mirándote la cara.- le dice con calma

Serena recordó la cortada y lo entendió. El es un hombre muy famoso y lo peor que no quería que estuvieran en boca de todo el mundo.

— Vámonos.

Estos salieron del restaurante, en el camino riny coloco música alta, logrando que sus progenitores se rieran y ya se estaban imaginando como seria su pequeña en la adolescencia, seguro que nada fácil, allí estarían ellos para corregirla y apoyarla en los momentos difícil que trae la pubertad

Cuando lograron llegar a su casa. Serena por fin pudo comer, devorando todo lo que estaba a la vista, ahora si creía de su embarazo y que su hijo, estaba dándole una gran señal, ahora tendría que decirle a su esposo e hija. En pocos meses tendrían un bebé en casa, cuando dejo de comer se reunió con ellos en la sala

— Necesito decirles algo muy importante.- ella mirándolos

Darién dejo de jugar con su hija, para mirarla y serenity la miraba con curiosidad

— Quiero comunicarles que en unos pocos meses, tendremos días sin dormir, dolores de cabeza y sobre todo lloro contante.- ella mirándolos

— No entiendo.- Este extrañeza

— Yo menos.- riny

Serena estaba frustrada, se notaba los desactualizados que estaban su familia

— Miren.- acomodando los brazos para que se pareciera que tuviera un bebé en brazos - ¿Ya?

Darién negó y riny parecía que estaba pensando en algo

— Ya se.- ella sonriendo – mamá…eto… no lo se

Darién soltó una carcajada

— Dilo amor.

— Ustedes son pésimos, en adivinanzas.- ella molestándose

— ¡Dilo! – la niña

— Estoy embarazada y parece que será un niño.- ella alegre

— ¿Qué dijiste? – este sin poderlo creer, su sueño se iba a cumplir de tener un bebé en brazos – de ¿verdad?

— Sí.- ella con firmeza – tengo mi embarazo bastante avanzado

— ¡Yupi! – serenity brincando en el mueble emocionada

Este se levanto y le dio un beso apasionado a su esposa, serena lo acepto

El timbre sonó

Logrado que estos esposos se asustaran, entonces escucharon voces y esta sabía que era su hermana mina

— ¡Dinos, ¿Quién fue?! – alterada mina con un bate de beisbol

— Sí.- lita con un mazo

— Habla.- hotaru con un martillo

— Sí, serena dinos, ¿Quién te lastimo? – rey con una espada de samurái

— Di, algo.- amy con una corea llena de agujas – dinos, para enseñarle que con una Chiba nadie se mete

Serena quedo paralizada, no sabía si decirle que fue beryl. Porque jamás le había visto a sus hermanas y cuñadas tanta ira en sus ojos.

— ¿Ahora qué hago? – pensó ella

Hola chicas, aquí el capítulo gracias por sus Rw y tomar su tiempo en comentar, se los agradezco mucho. Se despide ady, envió muchos besos


	13. Chapter 13

Darién miraba a sus hermanas y cuñadas por presentarse así y tener esos objetos en las manos, vayan si estaban locas de verdad, entendería en una parte, quería tanto a serena como él, ahora estaba de acuerdo que le dieran una paliza a beryl para que aprendiera que con serena nadie se mete con su mujer.

— Fue beryl. — Dijo este mirándolas – ella la lastimo

— ¡Darién! – exclamo ella

— Ahora sí. — hotaru furiosa – la mataremos, la cortamos en pedacitos, para que no nos descubran, compramos pirañas y listo

Todos quedaron sin color, que muerte más espantosa. Ahora agradecían a Dios que hotaru es su hermana y así poderla controlar.

— ¡Está es peor, que mujeres asesinas! – exclamo lita

— Claro que sí. — Ella – nos llamaremos, "Asesinas sensuales"

— Cálmate. — Su hermano mayor – acuérdate, que estas embarazada

— Pero. — desanimada

— Igual, le vamos a enseñar a esa mujer que con una Tsukino, nadie se mete. — mina seria

— ¡Así es! – exclamaron Rey y Amy

— Chicas, gracias por protegerme. No creo que Beryl me vuelva a meter conmigo. — serena con seguridad

— ¿Y porque, estás tan segura? – le pregunto amy

En otro lado

En un hotel lujoso

Beryl apenas había despertado, cuando se miro al espejo grito de cólera ver como alrededor de su ojo estaba entre verde y morado. Su amiga salió a verla

— Beryl. — Esta asombrada por lo hinchada que tenía el ojo – pareces un animal raro…jajajaja….

— Cállate la jeta. — obstinada beryl – por tu culpa estoy, así setsuna

— No querida, te llame para que separaras a Darién de esa mujer. Jamás te insinúe que la fueras a golpear. — setsuna con sinceridad – yo me voy unos días con tomoe, no es tan mal amante como imaginaba, lo importante que no. Puede embarazarme, porque se hizo una vasectomía.

— Suerte, por ti. — Sin impórtale lo que le estaba contando – me las va a pagar – frenética

— Te dejo. — setsuna alejándose de ella

Beryl se quedo pensado en lo que le haría a serena

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena logro calmarlas un poco

— Serena, déjanos golpearla. — hotaru

— Ya cálmate. Guerra china. — Darién molesto – piensa en mi sobrino o sobrina, bibí

Las demás soltaron una carcajada por a verla llamado "Bibí"

— No me llames así. — ella seria

— Comportare. — le ordeno este

Hotaru guardo silencio molesta

— No se puede quedar así. — amy

— No se va a quedar así. — rey con seguridad, en eso le llego un mensaje y lo leyó rápidamente – vámonos, chicas

— Vamos. — lita

— ¿Y porque se van? – le pregunto serena

— Haremos, unas cositas para nuestros niños. — Mintió mina – nos vemos

— Adiós. — este

Estos se quedaron extrañados de la actitud de sus hermanas, no le prestaron mucha atención, ya que siempre eran asa de raras

En otro lado

— Ya sé en donde está. — Rey feliz – ahora esa zorra sabrá quien somos nosotras

— ¡Asesinas sensuales! – exclamo hotaru

Todas se miraron y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada

— Me gusta. — Mina – lástima que no podremos, hacerlo realidad

— Sí. — Amy – lastima

— Ahora, beryl sabrá lo bueno.— rey con firmeza

— Claro que sí. — lita

El chofer dejo a las chicas en el hotel, rey se bajo de ahí se reunió con recesión para saber en donde se estaba quedando beryl, para enseñarle que con su cuñada nadie se mete.

Todas se bajaron al saber la dirección de beryl, lita toco la puerta. Ya que esta no sabía quién era, cuando beryl entro lita le metió un golpe en el estomago que la hizo doblarse de dolor, ahí todas entraron y comenzaron a tacar, hotaru solo logro meterle una cachetada y entre amy y mina la amordazaron para que no se defendiera, rey la golpeo con la correa y le dejo marcas en la piernas, beryl estaba asustada y sus gritos eran ahogados, que la presión de la boca no permitía que saliera su grito de dolor

— Esto es por serena. — Mina – no te metas con ella – golpeándole con la rodilla

— Sí. — amy dándole otra cachetada

Beryl estaba furiosa

— Esto es una advertencia. — Amenazante hotaru – te vuelves acercar a unos de los Chiba o Tsukino, juro que te mando a matar y nadie te recordara. Esto no es nada, porque no queremos llenar nuestras manos de sangre, al menos nos estamos dando el gusto de ver su cara de miedo y ira.

— Otra cosa más. — Rey – olvídate de mi hermano y no te acerques a él, ni lo mires – frenética

Las chicas antes de irse le volvieron a golpear, todo era en los brazos, pierna, estomago y cara, por ellas la mataban pero no podían llegar tan lejos.

Unas semanas después

Serena se encontraba riéndose de su hija, como la tenía toda babeada el vientre, lo tierna que era con su hermanito. Darién es muy atento, todo lo que ella necesitaba se lo daba, le pidió que dejara de trabajar o estudiar, esta se negó. Ahora la ayuda en lo que puede, sin dejar su responsabilidades, Riny se estaba comportando como una niña grande y en lo que podía también ayudaba a su madre, dejando a esta sorprendida, sin darse cuenta serena estaba cumpliendo siete meses de embarazo, las dos familia se volvieron locos con la idea de nuevo miembro de la familia, el matrimonio de hotaru y diamante fue en todo lo alto, los Chiba se asustaron al ver todo tipo de clases sociales, sabían que hotaru es especial pero no sabían qué tanto, diamante se encontraba encantado con los amigos de su mujer, Diana quería salir corriendo, a ver tanta gente sin clase, observo como su hija era feliz, se quedo en la boda de su hija. hotaru y Serena estaban esperado ambas niños, hotaru le pondría a su hijo Hiroto y Serena por decisión de ella lo pondría Sui, a esta siempre le ha gustado y Darién le daba igual, era mejor para este, que no llevara su nombre.

Serena se encontraba ayudando a Darién con unos papeles, su vientre estaba muy abultado, algunas veces le impedían moverse como ella lo deseaba, cuando iba a la universidad Darién la acompañaba y se quedaba esperándolo, ella sentía que era demasiado exagerado. Beryl no la había vuelto a molestar y no sabía que había pasado con ella, lo importante que su relación con Darién había mejorado demasiado, hasta habían platicado que se casaran el 1 de diciembre, su pequeño ya estaría de unos pocos meses y su figura estaría mejor, no Gorda

— Toma. — Ella, entregándole los papeles de contabilidad – todo listo

— Gracias amor. — dándole un beso, y se separo de ella para sonreírle – Riny esta entretenida en la laptop – mirándola

— Y mucho. — Serena divertida – desde que se la regalaste, no le importa nada

— Gracias a Dios. — este riéndose, se divertía. Viéndola jugar y enojarse con los juegos, sin descuidar sus deberes. Sabía que su hija es responsable porque su mujer la enseño hacer así, estaba consciente que la malcría mucho, no podía negarlo amaba con locura a su niña.

— ¡Ay! – Se quejo serena sentir a su bebé como la pateaba, miro como Darién y su hija la miraban con preocupación – estoy bien, solo está dándome patadas

Darién coloco sus manos en el vientre y lo sintió moverse

— Sui está muy activo. — alegre

— Demasiado. — ella riéndose

— Mami, cuando nazca Sui, lo podre cargar. — ella mirándolos

— Claro que sí. — Su madre alegre – tendrás que tener mucho cuidado, porque será un poco delicado

— Súper. — Exclamo contenta – una pregunta ¿Y porque él no se llamara Darién como papá? Digo, yo tengo tu nombre y es lo más lógico

Serena iba hablar, prefirió no decir nada, quería escuchar de los labios de Darién, porque le coloco el hombre a Riny

— Te lo voy a decir. — Darién sonriendo – cuando, tenía catorce años, conocí a tu mamá de solo tenía cuatro años. La encontré llorando en los pasillos del hospital, estaba visitando a un amigo que había tenido un accidente de moto, ella estaba perdida, cuando me acerque se aferro a mí y la lleve a comer helado, hamburguesa. Tuvimos nuestra primera cita en miniatura. — Suavidad – cuando me iba, ella me hizo jurar que si llegara a tener una hija, le colocara su nombre y como se lo jure lo hice. Aun que era un secreto, ahora ya no lo es

— Qué romántico. — Riny emocionada – se conocieron desde niños

Serena recordó muy bajamente ese día, apenas tenía cuatro años, siempre Artemis le contaba que un chico la había llevado a comer helado y hamburguesa, no se explicaba porque ella lo había hecho, siempre le habían enseñado a no irse con extraños. Su padre le decía que ella hasta la de edad de seis años, decía que amaba al chico de la hamburguesa y el helado, con los años olvido ese momento vivido y se encargo de no recordarlo más, hasta ahora que Darién lo había confesado

— ¿Y cómo sabes que era yo, y no otra? – le pregunto con seriedad

— Vi, una foto tuya en tu casa, cuando me presentaste a tu familia, ahí entendí todo y desde ese día, me jure que si teníamos una niña llevaría tu nombre, con el tiempo me pareció que no te agrado. No te quise decir nada. — franqueza

— Gracias, por complacerme. A pesar que era una niña, para ese entonces. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Vamos a ponerle al bebé, Darién. — Su hija – para que, vea que yo no soy la única

— No, su sombre será Sui. — Serena con firmeza – me gusta y ese será

— Cariño, si a mamá le gusta, tenemos que aceptarlo. — su padre

— Sí. — triste

En otro lado de Tokio

— Esa maldita, me las va a pasar. — Beryl con odio – esas estúpidas creen que me quedaría con las manos cruzadas, están equivocadas, ahora menos que, anunciaron que tendrían un bebé nuevo. Se casaran en diciembre, a ver si nace el niño y si llega a tener novia para esa fecha – con maldad

— Estás loca.- setsuna mirando a su amiga con preocupación. Olvídate de él, búscate a otro

— Me niego.- bufo – primero muerta que dejar a Darién a esa estúpida

Setsuna suspiro, no podía negar que Darién es demasiado llamativo, estar a su lado es tener un estatus, demasiado bueno y conocer personas que jamás podía imaginarte. Estuvo con él y no paso nada, así que prefirió buscar a otro y con tomoe no encontró a un millonario, si un hombre que le daría todos sus gustos. Estaba feliz por el

— Sí, no me vas apoyar, largarte.- grito

Setsuna se levanto y fue del lugar

— Maldita.- en susurro

En Mansión Chiba

— Hola familia.- serena entrando con Darién y su hija – venimos de visita

— Hola.- diana sonriéndole y acercándose a su nieta – mi niña hermosa

— Hola sere.- saludo con cariño amy, atrás de ella venia misaki

— Hola.- la pequeña sonriendo, su tío la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio muchos besos en la mejilla – hola mi corazoncito, cada día estas más hermosa

— Toda una chiba.- rey sonriendo – Derek y elie, vengan a saludar al tío Darién

Los niños, saludaron a su tío, observo que hotaru estaba entretenida platicando con su esposo diamante

— ¡Hermanita! – grito este

Hotaru lo miro y se acerco

— Hola.- ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Estás, hermosas con esa barriguita.- tocándosela

— Aquí hiroto, creciendo y portándose mal.- queja

— Mi esposa, es una dramática.- diamante divertido

— ¿Y Eliot? – pregunto, Riny

— Se quedo en casa de su abuela, materna.- explico este – tenía ganas de venir, pero no pudo

— Que lastima.- Riny

— Vayamos al jardín.- Endimión

— Sí, vamos.- diana

Todos se reunieron en el jardín, serena y hotaru comenzaron a platicar sobre los sentimos y como se movía los bebés en su interior, diciéndose los ilusionadas que estaban con su llegada, diamante y Darién se encontraban escuchando la conversación de sus mujeres, los orgullosos que están de tenerla a su lado. Después de pasar un rato en familia, la familia Chiba Tsukino se retiró para descansar

Una hora después

Serena había dejado a Riny en su habitación le dio un beso de buenas noches y se retiro, al entrar en su habitación encontró a Darién, esperándola

— Hola.- sonriéndole y dándole un beso en los labios

— Hola mi hermosa.- este sonriendo y aceptando el beso – es hora de dormir

— Sí.- alejándose de él para acostarse a su lado – pases dulces sueños

— Igualmente amor.- abrazándola con cariño

Serena sonrío al sentir la mano de este en su abdomen, desde que supieron del embarazo, Darién se comportaba como todo un amor. Parecía que jamás se hubieran separado, dulce cariñoso y sobretodo comprensivo, no era aquel hombre machista y déspota que recordaba hace tres años atrás, se parecía al hombre que se enamoro el que amaba en realidad. Aun que todavía no le había dicho que lo amaba, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se lo diría.

Al día siguiente

— Buenos días mi amor.- serena dándole un beso en los labios

Darién sonrío de felicidad

— Buenos días mi vida.- alegre

— Voy a darme un baño, para irme a la universidad.- le informo

— Te acompaño.- este, no quería que se fuera sola

— Tranquilo, no creo que beryl este molestando.- suavidad – es hora de retomar mi vida, ve para el hotel y encárgate del trabajo

— No.- serio – amor, no quiero dejarte sola

— Confía en mí.- mirándolo

Este dio un gran suspiro

— Sí, ve. Con cuidado por favor.- se lo pidió

— Lo hare.- contenta, se fue a dar un baño y después se iría para la universidad, se encontraba emocionada y asustada porque presentaría la tesis, tenía que estar preparada. Era el principio y el final de terminar su carrera

Darién se encontraba vistiéndose para irse al hotel, Riny la llevaría a la escuela y después pasaría por serena, sabía que su mujer se molestaría. Lo haría

— Me voy.- está saliendo del baño – desayunare en la universidad – se acerco a él y le dio un beso – Adiós, Te amo – dicho esto se marcho, este quedo sin aliento, había escuchado mal, intento seguirla, ella se había ido, él se dio de cuenta que reacción demasiado tarde

Serena tomo un taxi para irse a la universidad, no quería molestar al chofer y menos manejar que ya su vientre se encontraba muy abultado para estar manejando. Cuando llego se encontró a molly quien tuvieron platicando un buen rato, esta la invito para su boda que sería en un mes, serena sonrío y le prometió que iría, esta estaba feliz

— Serena. ¿Estás nerviosa? – le pregunto esta

— Un poco.- sonriendo

— Yo estoy, súper nerviosa.- tratando de sonreír – te veo tan tranquila y pienso que no eres única

— Jajajaja, bueno. No tanto.- feliz – solo tengo que ser positiva, si no lo hago nadie lo hará.

— Tienes razón.- suspirando – daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo

— Por su puesto.- ella

Serena y molly fueron a clases, al momento de exponer serena se sentía un tanto nerviosa, tuvo que poner de su parte para que su pequeño no sufriera, que muchas veces los bebés sentía ansiedad, explico con tranquilidad y estuvo muy segura de lo que decía, al terminar los profesores la aplaudieron y la felicitaron. Deseándole lo mejor, esta se sentía emocionada y orgullosa, todo el tiempo que estuvo estudiando, estaban en fruto que ella esperaba, ahora solo esperaría el nacimiento de Sui y organizar su vida, realizarse profesionalmente

Una hora después

En el hotel Chiba

Darién se encontraba intranquilo, no sabía porque, le había enviado un mensaje a serena y ella le había respondido con rapidez diciéndole que estaba en plena exposición. Su intranquilidad aumentó, cuando se dio de cuenta, que serena había salido de su primera clase, siempre la acompañaba a cruzar la calle para poder ir a comer unos pasteles, deliciosos para ella, menos para él debía de ser por el embarazo, ahora era él que la obligaba de que hiciera un pastel toda la semana para el poder comerlo, estaba adicto a sus pasteles, salió del hotel a toda prisa y se dirigió a la universidad

En la universidad, había un gran alboroto

Molly lloraba desesperada, su amiga serena había sigo atropellada por un auto que venía a toda velocidad y lo peor es que la ambulancia no permitió que se fuera con ella, los nervios la tenían bloqueada en eso se aprecio su prometido

— ¿Qué paso, amor? – kelvin

— Mi amiga, la acaban de atropellar.- entre llanto – necesito, comunicarme con su esposo

— Cálmate mi amor.- abrazándola y susurrándole en el oído – tu amiga estará muy bien – consolándola

Este llego a la universidad y se encontró un gran alboroto, vio a molly compañera de serena llorando y abrazando a su novio, sintió un mal presentimiento y se acerco a ella

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – llegándole

— Lo siento.- sollozando – serena sufrió un accidente y la llevara al hospital

Él se puso pálido y salió corriendo a su auto, hizo unas llamadas a unos amigos que son médicos y trabajan en hospitales, para que trasladara a su esposa a una clínica, no que estuviera dudando pero prefería que su mujer tuviera la mejor atención, se pudo comunicar con Erick un amigo de la universidad, este le explico que su esposa está embarazada y que había sufrido un accidente, doctor lo escucho con atención de las características de la mujer herida.

Darién se fue rumbo a hospital más cercano

En la ambulancia

— No le escucho los latidos.- el paramédico en el vientre de esta – creo que el bebé esta muerto – mirando a sus compañeros y observo a la joven madre que sus latidos eran débiles, aun seguía con vida.

Hola, aquí esta el capitulo. Espero que les guste, dos capitulos más y termina esta historia.


	14. Chapter 14

Darién se dirigió, hacia el hospital más cercano y cuando llego ninguna enfermera podía darle información y eso lo tenía desesperado, llamo de nuevo a Erick, no había señal, salió de ahí desesperado

En una habitación

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía atontada por el golpe, toco su vientre sintió a Sui como se movía en su interior, todo fue muy rápido, iba pasando la carretera con otra chica cuando las dos fueron golpeadas esta tuvo suerte de no caer en medio de la vía, iba más adelante fue un leve rose, sintió el golpe se desmayo, un hombre la había llevado para el hospital y la ambulancia a la otra mujer.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto el médico

— Bien, ¿y cómo está mi bebé?– angustiada.

— Perfecto, para ser sincero es un milagro que allá golpeado un auto y estés con rasguños, una pequeña partida en la cabeza

— ¿Y cómo está la otra chica?– preocupada

— Otra con suerte, según su bebé estaba muerto y le hicieron una cesaría, la bebé se está recuperando, igual ella. Para mí que cuando fue el impacto ella sin proponérselo te abrazo logrando que el daño fuera menos. Definitivo tienen un ángel que las cuida.

Serena no dijo nada

— Bueno voy avisarle al joven que te trajo. Ya estás bien. — este alejándose

— Puede decirle que venga. Quiero darle las gracias. — agradecida

— Claro que sí. — este

El joven entro y serena se le quedo mirando

— Muchas gracias. — Ella con sinceridad – si no, hubiera sido por usted, no sé qué sería de la vida de mi pequeño Sui y la mía, cómo te llamas

— Mi nombre es Alan Kim. — Este mirándola – solo fue suerte, iba a buscar a mi prometida

— Igual, quiero darle las gracias. — Mirándolo – se lo agradezco mucho

— Ok. — retirándose

Serena miro a Alan que se retiraba, pensó que era un hombre demasiado extraño

En la sala de espera

Darién entro de nuevo al hospital, ahí vio un medico y se acerco

— Disculpe. — Acercándose – mi esposa, Serena Tsukino ¿esta aquí? – le pregunto desesperado

— Sí. — Este – está en la habitación 2 – señalándosela

Darién no corrió, se fue con rapidez a donde se encontraba su mujer, cuando abrió la puerta la encontró con los ojos cerrados y se imagino lo peor

— ¡Serena! Dios mío. — revisándole el golpe y mirándola – si te pasa algo, no sé qué sería de mi vida, mi cielo. Por favor no te mueras, Te amo. Por favor no nos dejes

Serena se quejo

— Déjame dormir, Darién. — Sonriéndole – me duele la cabeza

Darién la llevo de besos en toda la cara y en los labios, esta solo sonreía de felicidad

— No sabes, lo preocupado que estaba por ti. — Este – me asuste mucho, tu amiga me dijo que estás muy mal

— Lo que pasa, es que molly no estaba conmigo. — Ella – estaba otra chica a mi lado, quien fue que recibió el golpe y me dijo el médico que está estable, Sui y yo estamos muy bien, solo estamos en observación solo para prevenir.

— Gracias a Dios. — Besándole los labios – no sabes, lo preocupado que estaba

Ella lo miro, debía de estarlo si esta estaba muy asustada, que sería él que estaba ignorando de lo que serena estaba viviendo, debía de estar muy abatido, lo miro con ternura

— Abrázame con cuidado. — Le pidió, este obedeció y la abrazo con cuidado y sintió como su mujer soltaba un llanto – tenía mucho miedo – sollozando – pensé que Sui moriría – este la acariciaba la espalda con amor.

— Cálmate amor. — le susurró en el oído – lo importante, que estás bien y que nuestro hijo no le paso nada malo

— Se que fue una mujer. — ella separándose un poco – porque los paramédicos decían que la otra joven murmuraba mucho, era una pelirroja. ¡Fue beryl! – aterrada

Darién no se sorprendió, unas semanas antes se había enterado por la bocana de hotaru lo que le habían hecho a beryl, la muy anormal de su hermana se sentía orgullosa de lo que habían hecho. En una parte le agrado, su temor creció más al imaginar que algún momento esa mujer le hiciera daño a serena y ese día había llegado, no logro su cometido. Pero qué precio si los planes de ella hubieran salido a la perfección, ahora estuviera desesperado. Sin esposa e hijo. Solo por una maldita loca que estaba atrás de él por puro capricho, tenía que estar preparado estaba seguro que beryl no se quedaría quieta

— Cálmate amor. — Tranquilizarla – no pasara nada. Yo estoy aquí contigo – dándole un beso en los labios

Serena sintió alivio y cerro nuevamente los ojos

— Descansa. Platicare un poco con el medico

Serena abrió los ojos asustada y negó con la cabeza

— Me quedare contigo. — con suavidad

Ella le regalo una leve sonrisa.

Tiempo después

Serena fue dada de alta, después de estar horas en supervisión médica. Este no quería avisarle a su familia, para que no se asustaran, fue imposible la prensa se entero, comenzó el escándalo, sus hermanas y cuñadas le iban a explotar el teléfono, no sabía que decirle a una cuando entraba la llamada de otra, les pidió que se quedaran quietas que serena se iría para su casa.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, este le compro una silla de ruedas para su esposa, no quería que caminara por nada del mundo, Riny al ver a su madre, salió corriendo a recibirla y le dio un beso en la mano

— Estoy bien, pequeña. — notando como tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas – mamá está bien, solo fue un susto

— Mami. — Queriendo abrazarla, no podía – que bueno, estés bien

— Hermanita. — Mina llorando – gracias a Dios que solo fue un susto

— Sí. — Lita sintiéndose mal, si no hubiera sido por ellas, serena no estaría así – perdónanos

— De que. — ella sin entender

— Nada amor. — Este mirándolas como un asesino – deben de estar aturdidas por lo que te sucedió – trato de explicarle

— Puede ser. — Suspirando – amor, llévame a la cama

— Claro que sí. — él cargándolo y llevándosela para la habitación

Hotaru seria

— Debíamos matar a esa perra. — cruzando los brazos

— ¡Por favor! – Amy – no somos asesinas, somos mujeres sanas y no enfermas. Solo los enfermos matan – regañándola

Esta metió una patada en el mueble símbolo de molestia

— Hable con Nicolás. — Rey – le pedí que buscara a beryl que la metiera presa. Para que se acabe esta pesadilla

— ¿Quién lastimo a mi madre? – pregunto su sobrina furiosa

— Ve con tu madre. — le ordeno mina

Serenity se fue a regañadientes, a estar con su mamá

En la habitación

— Estoy bien amor. — ella sonriéndole

— No, quiero que estés lo más cómoda posible. — Este dándole un beso en los labios – te amo

— Te amo.- leve sonrisa, él medico le explico que no podía colocarme medicamentos fuerte para el dolor por su estado, estaba sintiendo mucha molestia – quiero estar sola – le pidió

— Lo siento, no puedo dejarte sola.- mirándola, el médico le había explicado que no podía estar sola por el dolor que sentiría

— Tú ganas.- serena

— Mami.- Riny acercándose a ella

— Amor, mamá necesita descansar.- le explico

— Entiendo.- triste

— Ven.- su madre – hazme compañía por un rato – sonriéndole

— Sí.- contenta

— Las dejo.- este retirándose, se fue a reunir con sus hermanas y cuñadas para platicar sobre beryl no permitiría huyera del país

— Darién.- amy – rey se está comunicando con un amigo de Nicolás para que encuentre a beryl

— Me parece perfecto, voy a llamar a papá, para que nos ayude también. Sé que papá conoce a gente de la mafia.- serio

— Igual Nicolás.- su hermana

— Voy a llamar a yaten.- mina – el también conoce amigos de esos

— Vaya.- lita asombrada – parecen mafiosos

— En esta vida, hay que estar en todo.- explica hotaru – yo tengo amigos que son peor que los mafiosos y esos no miden nada.

— Tampoco así.- su hermano – deja esos pensamientos de mujeres asesinas

Hotaru hizo un puchero y se sentó

— Ustedes, quédense aquí.- le ordeno este – voy a platicar con papá, me avisas Rey de cualquier cosa – yéndose

— Este hermano mío.- Amy cruzando los brazos – como que cree que vamos a obedecerlo

— Sí.- rey – déjame saber, bien la dirección de beryl para que vayamos para allá y tú.- mirando a hotaru te quedas aquí

— ¿Porque? – indignada

— Por la sencilla razón, que no vamos a exponer la vida tuya de hiroto.- amy con seriedad

— Tienen razón.- ella – después diamante me mata

— Chicas caminen.- ordeno lita

— Sí.- dijeron las demás

— ¿Para donde creen que van? – les grito este

— Demonios.- susurro rey

— Aquí se quedan, locas desquiciadas.- mirando a ver a hotaru, se sorprendió en verla sentada en el mueble - ¿y qué paso, contigo? ¿Por qué no te unes con ella? – pregunto espantado

— Me volví normal.- encogiéndose los hombros – todo sea por hiroto

Él le quedo atónito, no había visto a su hermana tan seria

— ¿Está enferma? – pregunto asustado

Todas negaron con la cabeza

En otro parte

Beryl manejaba a toda velocidad, salió huyendo del hotel en donde se encontraba, no sabía como la habían encontrado esos tipos, se maldijo en no poder matar a serena cuando creyó que la había atropelladlo a ella, tenía que atravesarse esa maldita mujer para arruinar sus planes, se sentía asustada y desesperada sabía que Darién la mataría. En eso no vio que venía una moto, el impacto fue tan grande que beryl salió del auto con fuerza y su cuerpo cayó en la carretera, los autos de detuvieron con brusquedad para no aplastarla con sus ruedas uno de ellos salió y observo el cuerpo

— Está muerta.- mirándola con pena – el impacto fue tan fuerte que se rompió el cuello

Los hombres que estaban siguiendo a beryl, llamaron al señor Endimión Chiba, para contarle la terrible desgracia, no le querían causar ningún daño a la mujer, solo quería meterla presa por lo sucedido, jamás pensaron que todo se iría de las manos

Darién se entero de lo beryl se sintió mal por ella, si quería verla presa, no pensó que moriría así y menos por su misma crueldad. Cuando convivió con ella, sabía que no era de confianza, nunca le deseo el ningún mal hasta que toco a serena. Observo cómo sus hermanas y cuñadas no sabían de su asombro y murmuraban cosas que no les entendía Maldita comunicación de mujeres, estaba seguro de algo, no le diría nada a serena. Solo quería llenarla de mimos y felicidad, solo viviría para hacerla feliz

Los días fueron transcurriendo tranquilamente, Darién se entero por la presa en el entierro de beryl solo estaba una mujer con lentes oscuro que cubría su rostro, este se percato era sestuna conocía su cuerpo muy bien, prefirió darle la noticia a serena luego que observo que se encontraba muy bien de salud, entre su hija y el la estaban llenando de besos y noto que serena casi no hablaba del pequeño sui y eso lo preocupado

— ¿Qué pasa? – Este mirándola y dándole un beso en los labios – hace unos días, he notado que al pequeño no lo llamas por su nombre – acaso pasa algo malo

— No, solo que he pensado que, no me gusta el nombre de Sui. Quiero llamarlo Sensuke.- mirándolo

— A mí en lo personal me gusta el nombre de Dylan me parece un nombre Imponente.- sonriéndole

— Dylan.- repitió ella – me gusta – feliz – Dylan – enamorada – es muy hermoso

— Amor, cierra los ojos.- le pidió este colocándole el anillo de matrimonio en su vientre – ahora ábrelo

Cuando serena abrió los ojos quedo, perpleja al ver un anillo en su vientre lo miro y no puedo evitar las lágrimas

— Está hermoso.- llena de felicidad – te amo

— Te amo mi serena.- dándole un beso en los labios – casemos, se que nos casaríamos después del nacimiento de Sui, perdón Dylan.

— Jajaja.- divertida – nuestras familias pelearan por el nombre.- dándole un beso en los labios – sobre el matrimonio, Chiba que te cuesta esperar un poco más. No quiero estar barrigona – alegre – casémonos en diciembre y listo – sonriéndole

— Te voy a convencer.- con seguridad – lo harás por desesperación

Serena tomo las palabras de Darién en brama, no sabía que apenas comenzaría su pelea

La petición de Darién comenzó con una hermosa serenata, al principio serena estaba a punto de aceptar, quiso jugar a la dura, este como noto que no funciono la serenata, prefirió enviarle docenas de rosas rojas en símbolo de amor y todos seguían lo mucho que la amaba y lo importante que es ella en su vida, iba acceder cuando, Riny le hizo una señal que no. Para que su papi se esmerara más, este no se dio por vencido, le hizo un baile privado que fue tan íntimo que serena tuvo que ponerle seguro a la puerta para que su hija no fuera a interrumpirlos, como este la estaba torturando físicamente y sentimentalmente acepto en medio de jadeos, haciendo que Darién sonriera dichoso

Dos semanas después

Darién y serena se casaron en una hermosa playa que le pertenecía a la familia Chiba, le dio un beso en los labios y los pequeños fueron los caballeritos y noviecitos en entrar en el camino hacia el altar, hotaru y yaten fueron los padrinos de serena, rey y diamante de Darién, tuvieron una ceremonia muy hermosa, el novio dio unas palabras muy emotivas que hicieron llorar a las mujeres y la novia a los hombres. Estos llegaron su unión con hermoso y espectacular beso. Dejando a los invitados muy contentos

— Felicidades.- molly sonriéndole – eso que mi matrimonio fue hace dos días – ustedes si son apresurados

— Este.- serena señalándolo – me tenia al borde de la locura – riéndose

Darién la agarro por la cintura y le susurro al oído

— Sera al placer.- divertido

— Bueno.- un poco avergonzada – este canalla conoce uno de mis puntos débiles, me convenció de una manera que jamás amagarían – mirándolo con amor

— A poco.- kelvin riéndose – dentro de tres horas, arrancamos a nuestra luna de miel

— Gracias por esperar un poco.- Darién, se sorprendió al enterarse que no se irían hasta verlos casarse y de verdad lo agradeció, su esposa le tiene mucho cariño a molly

— Vamos amor.- kelvin mirando a su esposa – dejemos a los novios un momento a solas

— Sí.- su esposa

Darién y serena estuvieron disfrutando de su matrimonio, como jamás lo hicieron en su anterior boda, serena estaba todo el tiempo sentada por los mareos que le daba su hija, su esposo se la paso bailando con sus hermanas y primas que con su mujer, ahora todo era diferente. A pesar que estaba embarazada no podía evitar sentirse feliz y plena, por fin el hombre que amaba, la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella a él

— Foto con los sobrinos.- grito hotaru

Los novios se colocaron en el medio, ahí estaban todos los sobrinos de los dos y su hija en medio de ellos.

— Parece un equipo de fútbol.- serena riéndose

Darién le susurro al oído

— Unos años estaremos así.- feliz

— No.- alegre – solo tenemos a Serenity y Dylan

— Sonríe.- este

Serena sonrió y hotaru tomo la foto

— Listo.- ella

— Otra foto.- pidió su hermano

— Claro

— Otra.- su esposo mirándolo

— Sí.- acercándose a ella y agarrándola por la cintura – esposa mía, en unos añitos, dylan y serena no serán nuestros únicos hijos – noto que serena diría algo pero la cayo con un beso, su hermana saco la foto dejando al recuerdo la sorpresa de su cuñada y lo cómico que será en un futuro.

Luego de las fotos y compartir en familia, los esposos decidieron descansar un poco, serena en su estado se cansaba mucho y fue un record que serena no se perdió de nada en su boda, estaba seguro que estaba vez seria para siempre.

— Te gusto la boda mi amor.- le pregunto este quitándole el vestido de novia

— Mucho.- sonriendo – aun que no te enojas si, solo dormimos – girándose para mirarlos a los ojos

— Claro que no.- dándole un beso en los labios – tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo y además no amo solo tu cuerpo, amo de ti. Tus sentimientos que son tan puros y sinceros. Jamás fuiste una mujer deshonesta, todo lo contrario siempre fuiste sincera y honesta, por eso fue difícil suplantarte, nadie será como tú.- acariciándole el mentón – eres mi mundo Serena Tsukino te amo tanto, que me arrepiento en no darme de cuenta antes, de lo importante que eres para mí. Te amo como a nadie – besándola, su esposa recibió el beso con mucho gusto

Serena se separo un poco

— Señor Chiba, espero que esta nueva vida de casados. Sea perfecta, se que vamos a discutir, se que todo lo vamos a solucionar rápidamente. Porque ahora todo es diferente.- ella feliz, al sentir la mano de Darién en su vientre – dylan tendrá un buen padre, consentidor y sé que te meterás en muchos problemas conmigo por él y por serenity. Sabes algo, vale la pena porque nos amas y siempre querrás lo mejor para nosotros.

— Ni todo el dinero del mundo. Podrá comprar lo que siento por ustedes.- abrazándola con cuidado – es mejor descansar

— Bésame como saber hacerlo Darién y te juro que no te golpeare.- riéndose

Este también se rio, y la beso como aquella pasión y amor que sentía con ella, para luego demostrarle lo mucho amaba y la deseaba

Fin

Gracias por sus comentarios se lo agradezco mucho, estoy muy contenta por su respuestas y lo importante que fueron para mí su opinión sobre mi historia, solo falta el epilogo para que termine completamente, quiero darle las gracias en especial a las que me dejaron un mensaje y a fantasmitas también porque sé que le gustaba mi historia. Espero no decepcionarlos y nos veremos en ultimo capitulo, espero sus respuestas bye

Anonn Sailor

yesqui2000

bunnychiva

0Jp-tsuki0993

mayilu

Luna-P27

Mirimoon

Pilar

Guest

denissekpop

Eileen Prince Snape

serena ramos

Vere Canedo

christydechiba

karly15

Nai SD

inmamiranda1

isabel20

starvenus

felina 26

sayuri1707

Name Luna-P27

naiara1254

Erika Serena Tsukino

usako chiba

marsromina

Cocada

mabelsmile

mari.

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino

harmonystar

Consti Grandchester

Lau Cullen Swan


	15. Chapter 15

Epílogo

Siete años después

En Casa Chiba Tsukino

— ¡Basta! – grito serena observar que dylan se había ido corriendo, dejando en su habitación un gran desastre, lo siguió y noto que unos pequeños que corrían a donde estaba su esposo, cuando llego. Este los estaba escondiendo debajo de la mesa — ¡Aja! – seria y aguantándose la risa, de ver a su esposo que se había golpeado con la mesa la cabeza por el susto

— ¿Quieres quedar viuda? – queja, le dolía

— Eso te pasa por ser tan alcahuete. — ella sonriendo

— Así es papá. — Riny soltando una carcajada

— Apóyanos. — Su padre – eres mala

— Yo tengo que apoyar a mamá, somos las únicas mujeres en esta casa. — serenity

— Salgan. — serena con autoridad

Los pequeños salieron de su escondite

— Falta Daisuke. — esta buscándola con la mirada

— Mamá no está. — dylan un hermoso niño rubio unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, se parecía mucho a su madre, también tenía un cierto aire a su padre, su piel blanco como la nieve – sabes que él no hace travesuras – con fastidio – es muy tonto

— No es tonto. — Serena molesta – ustedes dos – mirando a dos pequeños son la viva imagen de su esposo con la diferencia que los diferenciaba sus ojos – Darién y Damián ¿en dónde está su hermano?

— No lo sabemos. — Darién y sonrió — ¿Y tú? – mirando a su trillizo

Damián negó

— Ustedes tres castigados, y cuidito los veo comiendo pastel. — autoridad

— Mamá. — Replico dylan – fueron ellos

— Tú eres el mayor, tienes siete años y ella apenas cinco años. — mirándolo

— Ellos son tres y yo estoy solito. — serio

Serena se fue

— Vayan con mamá, creo que no se merece un cumpleaños así. — Su padre – mami los ama mucho y los quiere a todos por igual. Dejen los celos y travesura por un buen rato. — Mirando a los tres – no digo, que no se diviertan, a veces sus acciones son un poco desastrosas y eso pone triste a mamá — este observo cómo sus niños asintieron – vayan a decirlo lo mucho que la aman.

Los niños se fueron corriendo a buscar a su madre y cuando la encontraron, notaron que serena sonreía con su hermano daisuke que le había regalo rosas rojas, sintieron celos y se fueron corriendo

— Mami ¡Discúlpanos! – los niños se miraron y esa reacción hizo reír a serena

— Los perdono, a prenden a daisuke, me regalo flores y le dijo un poema. — con orgullo

— Solo lo quieres a él. — rabioso Darién

— Para nada. — sonriéndoles – amo a todos mis hijos, amo a Serena por ser una niña estudiosa y especial conmigo, amo a Dylan por ser un niño fuerte desde mi vientre lucho para estar a mí lado, amo a Darién por ser un niño muy cariño y seguro de sí mismo, amo a Damián por ser tan risueño y coqueto con sus compañeras y con las madres también, amo a Daisuke por ser tan atento y especial con todos. Dai está con ustedes siempre, observo cómo se esconde y como se tapan sus travesuras, ustedes creen que papá y mamá no sabe quién es quién, porque son trillizos y son una copia exacta de su padre. Están equivocados, se que Damián es Darién y Darién es Damián, así que lleven los nombres cruzados lo sé porque son mis hijos. — sonrió, era una mentira si no fuera porque cada uno tiene los ojos en diferentes tonos. Ellos jugaran con ella y sin ella enterarse. Desde que nacieron se dio de cuenta y observo que con los demás lo hacían y Darién sufrió varias travesuras, ella le explico su táctica. Así los niños dejaron el juego, algunas veces intentaban engañar, serena se daba de cuenta mucho antes, por sus ojos un secreto jamás lo va a revelar

— Te amamos mamá. — los niños abrazándola con fuerza

— Yo también los amo. — Feliz – vamos ayudar a mamá con los pasteles que hice

— ¡Súper! – gritaron emocionado

En la casa

Riny y Darién estaba mirando la escena

— Vez, sin mamá no somos nadie. — serenity mirándolo

— Eso lo sé. — Abrazándola – amo con locura a tu madre

— Lo sé papá. — alegre

El timbre sonó

— Deben de ser todos. — este camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, era la familia de su esposa y la de él

— Hola. — Su madre dándole un beso a su primogénito — ¿y mi yerna en dónde está?

— Aquí. — Esta con Damián en sus brazos – estos diablitos se estaban portando mal

— Hija. Felicidades. — luna abrazándola

— Gracias mamá. — feliz

— Hola papá. — Artemis la abrazo – campeones están enormes he

— Sí abuelito. — daisuke

— Eres la yerna que más amo. — Endimión feliz – me regalo cuatro varones

Serena alegre

— Una nuera como yo. — Divertida – jamás tendrá

— De eso no ha duda. — este

— Feliz cumpleaños cuñada. — rey contenta

— Gracias. — risueña

— Niños, feliciten a tía. — Nicolás

Derek y Elie la felicitaron con un beso y un abrazo, después se acerco Misaki dándole un fuerte abrazo y regalo, atrás venia pequeño Richard de tres años, le dio un piquito en la boca, Hiroto le dio un beso en la mano y una rosa blanca, serena sonrió ese pequeño seria el dolor de cabeza de diamante, luego se acerco esmeralda la pequeña hija de su cuñada de solo cinco años, le sonrió y la abrazo. Eliot la felicito con educación y le regalo un hermoso retrato. Este tenía un don para dibujar, los sobrinos de esta también la felicitaron, Makoto y Yat, Lily y Zafiro. Sus hermanos no tuvieron más niños. Decían para que, si con los de ella tenía.

— Hermanita, estas viejita. — mina bromeando

— Que diré de ustedes. — riéndose

— Vayamos al jardín. — lita sonriendo

Todos se fueron para el jardín, los niños se fueron corriendo para la mesa de dulces, ahí había dos enormes pasteles. Uno de chocolate y el otro de arequipe los niños estaban encantados y devorando los bocadillos, mientras los adultos se encontraban platicando

Diamante le comento a serena sobre su trabajo, ella trabajaba con diamante y con su esposo. Ella manejaba la contabilidad del hotel Chiba, bueno de todo el imperio Chiba, esta prefería trabajar en casa así podía cuidar a sus niños, aun que Darién la apoyaba en todo. Se sentía bien en casa con ellos que dejarlos en una guardería cuando salían de clase, así los disfrutabas como se debía. Amaba a su familia y sobre todo con Darién, cada día que pasaba lo adoraba más, siempre este le demostraba que la amaba. No se arrepentía de estar a su lado

— Miren. — Comento mina – parece que Eliot y Serenity se casaran – sonriéndole a serena

Serena sonrió, Eliot no parecía un mal chico, sabía que Riny es muy pegada a él, su esposo e hijos celaban a serenity hasta del viento que soplaba, en una parte no lo culpaba es la única niña en su familia Chiba Tsukino.

— No me caería mal. — Sonriendo – igual queda en la familia

— Sí, harían una hermosa pareja. — su hermana sonriendo

— Tenemos que buscarle novias a los trillizos y dylan. — lita uniéndose

— Aun están pequeños para eso. – Serena celosa – son unos bebitos

— Jajaja. – Mina – ya tiene celos, hermanita acuérdate que no te van a quedar a ti

— Son mis bebés. – Cruzando los brazos – falta mucho para que crezcan y elijan de quien enamorarse

— Hola. – hotaru acercándose y también sus cuñadas – vengo a enseñarle a la hija de setsuna y tomoe

— ¿Qué?, tienen una hija. – dijeron asombradas

— ¿Qué sucede chicas? – pregunto Darién

— Nada amor. – su esposa

— Miren. – hotaru enseñándole su facebook – acepto a quien sea, para solo averiguar las vidas de los demás, jejeje tiene una niña de cinco años es hermosa y se llama Aika es tan linda.– enseñándole la foto

— Según, tomoe se hizo una vasectomía. – rey extrañada

— Sí, ella explico que al parecer que fallo y aquí está la pequeña, tiene un parecido al padre y a setsuna

Serena miro la imagen de la pequeña y sonrió

— Es hermosa. – con sinceridad

— Vengan para acá niños. – Los llamo amy – vamos a ver si, los trillis le gusta la pequeña aika

Serena se puso seria

Los trillizos se acercaron a su tía hotaru

— Miren a esta niña y me dicen, que les parece. – mirándolos

— Es fea. – Damián serio y se fue

— Es linda, no me gusta. – daisuke

— A mi sí. – Darién – es muy linda ¿en dónde está? – mirando a hotaru

Su tía sonrió

— Ya callo uno. – divertida

— Jamás. – Serena en celo – permitiré que mi pequeño se case con esa niña y sabiendo de quien es hija

— Jajajaja. – se rieron las chicas por la cara de serena y sobre todo de su sobrino que no entendía porque su madre loa agarraba y lo abrazaba con fuerza

Los demás miraban si entender porque serena tenia al pequeño Darién como una osa celosa y lo peor que las chicas se reían y los presentes querían saber

— Cuenten, no se lo queden. – Artemis sonriendo

— Luego papá. – divertida lita

Los niños se acercaron a serena y le pidieron pastel, ella se levanto con ayuda de rey comenzaron a repartir, uno de los pasteles para después cantarle el cumpleaños, esta después de dejar a los niños bien cérvidos, todos se cambiaron y se bañaron en la piscina. Divertirse más ninguno falto, Darién estaba pendiente de los niños, su esposa se la estaba pasando de lo mejor.

Dos horas después

— Darién. – Ella mirándolo – ¿estás seguro que nos vayamos?

— Sí, amy quedo en cuidarlos. – este guardando la ropa en la maleta

— No. – Ella con seriedad – no pienso dejar a los trillis y dylan con amy, no es desconfié de ella. Nunca los he dejado en ningún lado solos.

Darién suspiro, en una parte la entendía. Dylan solo tenía un año y medio cuando quedo embarazada de los trillizos, se volvió posesiva y eso lo sorprendió porque con Riny y Dylan estaba muy tranquila y no se comportaba como ahora, no le gustaba dejar a los niños con nadie y si es de salir tenían que ser en familia. Sí estaban juntos era en la casa, aun se asombra que se quedo embarazada de los trillizos en el departamento que era de serena, esa era su vía de escape cuando querían estar solos, lo bautizaron su nidito de amor. Se descubrió que serian tres niños, lo vendió. Algo tenía ese departamento que serena quedaba embarazada de una vez.

— Está bien. – Frustrado – le diré a amy que no iremos para ningún lado – mirándola – ¿Feliz?

Ella asintió

Este platico con su hermana, al principio amy se molesto, después entendió y se fue, Darién y serena llevaron a los niños a dormir. Se despidieron de su familia y cada quien le desearon lo mejor a serena y los felices que estaban al verla realizada como madre y mujer. Estos se fueron para la habitación

Serena se cambio de ropa y se coloco una piyama, este se estaba quitando el pantalón para quedar en bóxer, al dejarlo por un lado, se acostó en la cama, ella también hizo lo mismo al estar lista

Esta lo miro

— ¿Molesto?

— Un poco.- girándose para mirarla a los ojos – era unos días para ti y para mí

— Lo siento, no quiero dejarlos solos. Entiéndeme.- le pidió

— Está bien, mamá osa.- bromeándole y sonriéndole, se inclino y le dio un beso lleno de amor, sintió como su esposa le acaricia el cabello a este.

Ella asintió como su esposo le acariciaba su cuerpo, esta se subió encima de este para disfrutar más, este le estaba acariciándole las piernas en eso él sintió que algo lo abrazaba y se detuvo

Serena sintió unas manos cálidas que le acariciaba el pelo, esta se separo de los labios de Darién y abrió los ojos de par en par y noto que este también los tenía abierto

— ¿Quién anda ahí? – Darién pregunto

No hubo respuesta, esta se separo de su esposo, se dio de cuenta que los trillizos y dylan estaban en su cama, con los ojitos cerrados

— ¡A su cama! – exclamo este, serio. No que le molestara que estuvieran ahí ¿Porque? Tenía que ser hoy precisamente

— No.- dylan abrazando a su mamá

— Un es el cumpleaños de mamá.- con autoridad Damián

— Sí.- daisuke

— Siempre duermes con mamá, hoy queremos dormir con ella para que no sienta, que solo tiene que dormir contigo.- Darién celoso y mirando a su papá – hoy papi sobra

Serena no puedo evitar sentirse conmovida y sonrió

— Son mis principitos hermoso.- feliz

— ¿Y yo? – su esposo celoso

— Tus eres Mi Rey.- mirándolo con picardía – esta noche, tendremos visita muy especial

Darién y serena se separan con cuidado, aun esta seguía encima de él, cuando este se levanto para que pudieran acomodarse, fue increíble como los niños rodearon a su esposa completamente y no le habían dejado espacio tener el colorcito de su mujer.

— Oigan.- sin poderlo creer

— Niños, dejen un espacio a papá.- sonriendo como la estaban abrazando

— ¡NO! – dijeron los niños

— Papá, siempre está contigo.- haciendo puchero Damián

— Gracias a Dios, que detuvimos la fabrica, otro Chiba Tsukino sería un caos.- este serio

— Niños, mamá necesita a su papi.- sonriéndoles, los niños se movieron para que su "Padre" según ellos lo estaban mirando como un intruso, que le estaba robando el cariño de su mami

— ¡Gane! – al estar acostado alado de su esposa

— Eres un infantil.- riéndose su esposa – vamos a dormir

— Tonto.- dijeron los niños – buenas noches mami, te amamos

— Yo a ustedes, mis galanes hermosos.- sonriendo y abrazando a su esposo – te amo – susurro

— Te amo.- esta voz baja

A pesar de lo incomodo que podía convertirse la noche por las seis personas que dormían en la misma cama, estaban felices de estar así, cuando Riny se despertó. Fue a despertar a sus hermanitos y no los encontró, se fue directo a la habitación de sus padres. Los encontró todos juntos y abrazándose, le dio nostalgia y fue por su cámara, le tomo una foto, sonrió.

Serenity los miro detenidamente, su mente le hizo recordar todos los momentos que vivió solo con su madre y con su padre sin tener una mínima de esperanza que volvieran a ser una familia como antes, le agradecía a sus tías de haber cometido esa locura de encerarlos, ellos volvieran a comenzar como una verdadera familia, sabía que habían momentos malos y bueno. Para ella su familia es perfecta, ella hizo un pequeño espacio y abrazo a su hermanito daisuke. Cerró sus ojos para quedarse con su familia y así. No perder ningún momento sin ellos.

Fin

Gracias por sus RW, sobre el capitulo. Bueno esta historia llego a su fin, gracias por tener un minuto de su tiempo en leer esta historia, que fue muy importante para mí, porque este fue el comienzo de volver a escribir de esta pareja, creí que no lo volvería hacerlo, uno se da de cuenta que se equivoca y es cuando la imaginación quiere. No cuando uno lo desee. Puedo decirle fue un deleite leer sus comentarios, fueron muy animosos para mi, se despide esta humilde servidora, si quieren seguir leyéndome por ahí estoy. Quiere conocerme abrí un facebook me pueden encontrar como Adileyne Adileyne.

Espero que les guste el epílogo

Gracias por sus comentarios, le responderé por PM por ultimo capitulo. Bye

Consti Grandchester

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

naiara1254

yesqui2000

harmonystar

isabel20

christydechiba

Guest

marsromina

Luna-P27

Goshy

Pilar

starvenus


End file.
